Todo lo que fuimos
by Motitas
Summary: Bella está pasando por el peor momento de su vida cuando conoce al enigmático y atrayente Edward. Él tiene una propuesta para ella, pasar tres noches juntos, ¿conseguirá Bella resignarse a ello?. AH, OOC
1. Prólogo 1ªparte

El despertador sonó y alargué la mano para parar aquel molesto sonido, era innecesario, llevaba despierta casi todas la noche. Me levanté lentamente sintiendo todos mis músculos entumecidos, no los había usado mucho este último mes. Había sido el verano más largo de mi vida. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido en tan solo unos días. Todo mi mundo se había venido abajo.

¿Por qué a mí?

El dolor había desgarrado mi pecho durante semanas que a mi me parecieron años. La perpetua oscuridad de mi habitación apenas podía reflejar como veía el mundo. Abrí las cortinas para dejar pasar toda la luz en mi pequeño pero acogedor cuarto, el que había sido todo mi mundo en este tiempo. A pesar de ser temprano el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza, iba a ser un caluroso y húmedo día tan habitual durante septiembre en Nueva York.

Comencé la rutina que ya creía olvidada. En la cómoda cogí la ropa interior, en el armario unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta blanca, con los que sin duda, también tendría calor. Y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Puse una vez más la música lo más alta posible, mientras me duchaba, el ruido no podía detener mis pensamientos. Aquellas horribles imágenes no dejaban de acosarme y quería gritar, pero ya lo había hecho, hasta quedarme mi voz. No podía volver a aquello.

Alice entró en el baño mientras me secaba con la toalla, el agua parecía haber despertado mis músculos y borrado el sudor de todo mi cuerpo

"¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?" me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

"Sí" dije intentado parecer segura, aunque sin éxito "Necesito seguir adelante"

Alice me sonrió "Está bien, he hecho el desayuno, tienes que comer. Saldremos en veinte minutos"

Cuando cerró la puerta me miré en el espejo por primera vez desde aquel día. Estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba, unas ligeras bolsas oscuras enmarcaban mis ojos, mis pómulos parecían más pronunciados debido a la alarmante pérdida de peso. Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que acabar con esto, tenía que volver a ser yo, en la medida que fuera posible. Cogí mi olvidado neceser de maquillaje de uno de los cajones y me maquillé ligeramente, no quería parecer un cadáver, destacaría entre todos los bronceados estudiantes neoyorkinos.

En la cocina Alice me estaba esperando con el desayuno, me dirigí hacía la isla y me senté al lado de ella. Cogí una de las tostadas y la comí sin ganas, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba fuerzas, aunque mi estómago no lo aceptara. Me bebí el zumo de naranja que mi compañera me había preparado y cogí unas barritas de muesli para después.

Alice ya estaba esperándome en la puerta, preparada para el primer día. Comprobé que lo llevaba todo conmigo: la cartera, el móvil, las llaves, la carpeta con los papeles que necesitaba ese día y el ticket del metro.

Al salir a la calle el aire caliente me golpeó como una bofetada, calentado todo mi cuerpo, estaba segura que hoy iba a ser uno de los días más calurosos de lo que quedaba de verano.

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos en los jardines de la Universidad de Columbia. Era el primer día de nuestro último año y sabía lo emocionada que estaba Alice al respecto. Siempre se había sentido excitada en los comienzos de cursos, para nosotros era como el inicio del año, y llevábamos esperando mucho por este momento.

Hicimos la mayor parte del viaje hasta la facultad en silencio. Alice había tenido conmigo más paciencia que cualquier otra persona, me había dado el espacio que necesitaba, sin preguntas, sin agobios, y sé lo difícil que había resultado para ella también.

"Gracias" le dije mientras nos acercábamos por el camino que nos conducía al edificio principal.

Alice me miró sorprendida y con una chispa de curiosidad.

"Por todo. Por aguantar estas semanas. Por haberme ayudado, por haber hecho todo el papeleo"

Simplemente asintió sonriendo.

Había estado esperando este momento con cierta aprehensión. Suspiré aliviada, no iba a ser tan duro como pensaba, al menos hasta que lo viera a él.

Tenía que admitir que me encantaba estar en la Universidad, había luchado tanto para llegar allí. El último año de instituto había sido terrible por toda la incertidumbre. En el instituto de Forks nunca habían sido admitidas dos personas a la vez en la Universidad de Columbia, y ese era mi sueño, y el de Alice, ir juntas a la universidad. Cuando los sobres de admisión llegaron no podíamos creerlo, era nuestro sueño, y ahora comenzaba el inicio del fin.

Caminamos por el largo camino hasta las escaleras del blanco edificio principal. Adoraba el ambiente, los pequeños grupos de gente, hablando, riendo, bajo un resplandeciente sol de agosto. Me sentí un poco inquieta al ver a tantas caras conocidas, detestaba pensar que ellos lo sabían, no quería ver sus miradas de compasión, ya había tenido suficiente.

Nos detuvimos al frente de la escalinata, cada una de nosotras tenía que dirigirse a distintos edificios, en lados opuestos del campus.

"¿Qué clase tienes?" le pregunté a Alice mientras sacaba un papel de la carpeta con dedos temblorosos para consultar mis horarios.

"Historia de la música del siglo XX" me dijo mientras sonreía emocionada. "¿Tú?"

"Introducción a la literatura comparada" le contesté leyendo mi horario "Oh, no" Alice me miró preocupada "Es con el señor Carter"

El señor Carter me había dado clase el primer año y por primera vez en mi vida había hecho que me planteara renunciar, pero al final lo conseguí, nunca había trabajado tanto para aprobar una asignatura.

Alice rió. "Buena suerte con ello" Consultó el pequeño reloj que llevaba "Me voy o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos en el descanso"

Esa referencia a una rutina anterior, me hizo sonreír por primera vez desde lo que a mi me parecían años.

Me dirigí a la izquierda para ir al edificio de ladrillo rojo, suspiré aliviada al entrar al enorme hall, ya que no hacía el calor abrasador que en la calle. Subí las escaleras, tenía clase en el primer piso. Me resultaba cómodo estar en este edificio, sin duda las clases mantendrían mi cabeza la suficientemente ocupada, y no vendrían a mi todas esas imágenes.

Entonces lo vi.

Al subir el último escalón lo vi, ahí, parado con sus amigos, riendo. Esa risa que siempre me desarmaba. Y entonces todos los recuerdos acudieron a mí, todo el dolor. Fue como si me dieran un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Noté como las lágrimas humedecía mis ojos, pero no podía, no podía permitir abandonarme en mi tristeza. Yo era más fuerte que eso. O al menos solía serlo. Las lágrimas contenidas ardían en mis ojos y en mi garganta, suspiré profundamente.

Entonces él me vio a mí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos y sentí que no podía contenerme más. Me lanzó una profunda mirada compasiva e inició su camino hacía mí. Pero yo no podía más, no estaba preparada para esto, ahora no. Torcí a la derecha y me metí en el cuarto de baño de mujeres.

Ver a Jacob así, después de todo lo que había ocurrido era demasiado, me encerré en uno de los cubículos mientras rompí a llorar.


	2. Prólogo 2ªparte

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas produciendo una sensación de quemazón en ellas. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en mi estómago. Me agarré el vientre para intentar mitigar el dolor y me apoyé en la pared, deslizándome por ella, hasta quedar sentada, con mis rodillas enfrente de mi barbilla, rodee las piernas con mis brazos y hundí la cabeza en ellas. El dolor que sentía en estómago al menos evitaba que continuara llorando, centrándome exclusivamente en él.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. Contuve la respiración. No podía ser él o me derrumbaría otra vez.

"¿Bella?" la voz de Rosalie hizo que soltara todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, expulsando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo "Lo he visto. ¿Estás bien?"

"Un momento"

Necesitaba recuperarme, estar bien. Tenía que reponerme, superar este día, si lo hacía, quizá hubiera alguna esperanza para mí. Me levanté y cogí algo de papel, para secar mis húmeda mejillas, sacudí mi cabeza, tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Rosalie, tan perfecta como siempre, aunque en su rostro había una mirada de preocupación, cuando me vio salir, me sonrió levemente como intentando darme fuerzas y entonces me abrazó.

Eso era algo casi antinatural en ella, siempre tan fría, tan distante, pero una buena amiga al fin y al cabo. Y ese gesto, de alguna mera me conmovió, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas en mis ojos me separé de ella.

Por suerte, estábamos solas en el baño. Me acerqué al lavabo y me eché agua fría en la cara, deseando que la rojez de mis ojos se fuera lo más pronto posible, al menos antes de entrar en clase. Rosalie me pasó papel para que me secara.

"Al señor Carter no le va a gustar nada que lleguemos tarde" Rosalie sonreía al reflejo de mi espejo.

"Lo sé" dije haciendo una mueca "Nos va a hacer el semestre imposible"

"Me gustan los desafíos"

Mantener mi cabeza ocupada en las clases hizo que me relajara, tener que pensar en como evitar esos horribles recuerdos era demasiado agotador. Y cuando Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos hacía las esalinatas blancas para encontrarnos allí con Alice, supe que podría hacerlo, que podría continuar con mi vida.

No participé mucho en la conversación, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Alice siempre tan vital y optimista nos contaba con mucha gracia como había ido su día. Yo intentaba concentrarme en lo que decía, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

"Chicas" las interrumpí, mientras me levantaba, colgaba mi bolso de un hombro y cogía mi carpeta "Creo que me voy a ir a casa, no me encuentro con fuerzas, ha sido un día muy largo."

Rosalie asintió y Alice se levantó.

"No Alice, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo estoy terriblemente cansada, tu ve a tus clases, nos vemos más tarde en casa" Me dirigí a Rosalie "¿Nos vemos mañana?" Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había preguntado eso, supongo que quería que supiera que había sido muy importante para mí que estuviera a mi lado en un momento como este.

"Claro" sonrió con su perfecta dentadura.

Bajé las escaleras , no quería ver a nadie, ni que nadie me reconociera a mí. Había sido suficiente para un día. Detrás de las risas y las conversaciones que tenían lugar a mi alrededor oí el suave rumor de la fuente, uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde en las horas libres me sentaba a leer.

Tomé el camino que llevaba hasta la primera boca del metro mientras me ponía los auriculares del Iphone, seleccioné una canción cantada por un grupo alemán. Solo podía escuchar música orquestal o que estuviera en otro idioma, no me podía arriesgar a escuchar algo sobre el amor, el dolor o la pérdida.

No me dirigí a casa como le había dicho a Alice, sino que tomé la dirección contraria, hacía el otro lado e la isla, necesitaba distraerme y además comprar los libros que nos había recomendado el señor Carter.

En el Midtown Center, muy cerca del Upper East Side se encontraba una librería a la que me gustaba ir ya que ahí podía encontrar casi cualquier cosa, cuatro enormes pisos llenos de libros y más libros, para mí aquello era el paraíso. Pero lo cierto es que no me gustaba nada esta parte de la ciudad. La calles estaban atestadas de gente, no importaba la hora que fuera, y prácticamente debías correr, sin poder detenerte, pues la marea humana podía arrastrarte con ella. Además los enormes edificios me imponían una sensación de inquietud y desarraigo, pero no era todo malo, me regodeaba en la sensación de sentirme como una hormiga entre esa masa de hormigón y gente.

Me sentía aliviada, no me encontraría con nadie que conociera mi historia, que supiera lo que había ocurrido.

Recorrí las calles, tratando de mantener mi cabeza ocupada recordando la clase con el señor Carter. Iba a ser aún más complicado que la vez anterior, pero al menos eso me tendría distraída, todas las lecturas, todos los trabajos que tenía que hacer eran suficientes para tres vidas, pero al menos eso no me dejaría tiempo para pensar.

Iba tan ensimismada que no lo vi venir y choque fuerte y brutalmente contra él, caí al suelo al mismo tiempo que mi carpeta golpeaba la acera y se abría esparciendo todos los papeles que contenía a su alrededor. Pero sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi muñeca, había sido la primera parte de mi cuerpo en golpear el suelo.

"¡Joder!" masculló el chico mientras recogía su portafolios que por el impacto también había caído al suelo.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ví como sus brillantes ojos verdes se clavaban en los míos. Frunció el ceño, parecía molesto.

"¿Estás bien?" siseó mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

"Sí" dije tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en la muñeca, aunque era más soportable que todo el dolor que había sufrido en las últimas semanas.

Mientras me incorporaba vi como rápidamente se agachaba para recoger mi carpeta y los papeles que había en el suelo, se levantó hasta quedar varios centímetros por encima de mí. Era muy alto.

"Toma" empujó la carpeta y los papeles contra mi pecho de manera violenta "Y mira por donde vas" gruñó.

Estaba paralizada, no entendía nada. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Y yo por qué simplemente no le insultaba cómo había aprendido durante estos cuatro años de los neoyorkinos? Él también tenía la culpa, no había evitado que chocara contra él.

Continuaba mirándome, pero sus ojos se suavizaron con preocupación al ver el murmullo de dolor que salió de mi boca al frotarme la muñeca "¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?"

Asentí incapaz de responder, pero lo miré directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista como habría hecho con cualquier otro. Había algo en sus ojos que me inquietaba. Era mayor que yo, quizás unos siete años, pero parecía mucho más. Sus facciones eran duras y rectas. Una ligera sombra cubría su rostro. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás, de ese estilo que te das la vuelta cuando te cruzas con él en la calle.

Me estaba comportando como una colegiala, y nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Me sonrojé y mientras apartaba la mirada de sus ojos me mordí el labio inquieta.

"Bien, adiós" dijo con una media sonrisa y unos ojos que brillaron, con lo que a mi me pareció, malicia.


	3. Capítulo 1 Palabras cruzadas

**Los personajes solo pertenecen a S. M. **

**Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, es mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo. **

**Aviso de que este fanfic contiene escenas de contenido sexual, así que todo queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad. **

**A pesar de que he ido actualizando bastante rápido, a partir de ahora, a partir de ahora solo lo haré dos días a la semana, aún no he decidido cuáles. **

Era viernes y estaba en mi cuarto, preparándome para ir a trabajar. Detestaba aquel uniforme: la falda negra era demasiado corta y la camiseta blanca con el logo del bar demasiado transparente, pero el el sueldo estaba bien y las propinas eran muy generosas. Aunque no era buena idea que alguien tan patosa como yo trabajara en un bar con todos esos obstáculos y cristales, pero no había encontrado nada mejor.

La semana había transcurrido sin sobresaltos, logré ir a todas las clases y concentrarme en las tareas, aunque lo hacía como una especie de autómata, nada me importaba, nada sentía. Solo en las noches me permitía sentir, y sufrir.

No había visto a Jacob en la universidad, lo que me sorprendió, pero sospeché que era todo obra de Alice y Rosalie, quienes se habían mostrado muy protectoras. Mis otros compañeros y compañeras se habían acercado a mí para preguntarme que tal estaba, algunos con sinceridad, como el persistente Mike Newton y Angela, y otras con curiosidad y morbo como Jessica y Lauren.

Cuando salí de la habitación Alice y Jasper estaban preparando la cena mientras charlaban animados y reían, me quedé parada en el maro de la habitación, no quería interrumpirlos. Pero Alice notó mi presencia en la estancia.

"Hola Bella" me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi de esa forma tan característica en ella, como si bailara "¿Quieres que te acompañemos?"

Sacudí la cabeza dándole una negación, no quería que rompieran su rutina habitual, sabía lo que a Alice le gustaban esas noches con Jasper y hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no tenían lugar.

Alice y Jasper habían comenzado a salir hacía unos cuatro meses, y con todo lo que me había ocurrido no habían podido tener el verano que habían planeado; Alice había insistido en quedarse conmigo, estaba demasiado preocupada por mí. Y aunque Jasper se había mostrado muy comprensivo, sabía que le gustaba demasiado mi amiga y ahora era el momento de que disfrutaran de su relación.

"Bueno, entonces te iremos a buscar cuando salgas"

"Alice" respondí suplicante "Estoy bien, de verdad, volveré en taxi"

"Pero si no es..."

"Basta ya, nunca habéis tenido que ir a buscarme, estoy bien" suspiré hondo, no quería ser ningún tipo de bruja "Por favor, créeme, estoy bien. Me voy o llegaré tarde"

El bar se encontraba en el barrio de Hell's Kitchen, no era la zona más segura de Nueva York, pero nunca me había ocurrido allí nada malo. El bar era un sitio tranquilo, donde la gente se reunía para tomar unas cervezas o una copa después de trabajar o para ver los partidos de beisbol. Aro, el dueño, era un fan acérrimo de lo New York Yankis y al fondo del local se encontraban sus bienes más preciados expuestos en una pequeña vitrina: bolas, camisetas, fotos y otros objetos firmados por distintos jugadores.

Cuando llegué Aro se acercó hasta mí y me di un tierno abrazo, me miró durante unos segundos a los ojos y se alejó. Siempre sabía lo que la gente necesitaba y no hizo falta que le dijera que no me apetecía hablar de como me encontraba.

"Aro, no sé como agradecerte que me dieras este tiempo para..." noté como la voz se me quebraba "Ya sabes, cualquier otro me hubiera despedido"

Hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

"No tienes que mencionarlo. De todas maneras, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo" Aro se dio la vuelta y se colocó detrás de la barra del bar, yo le seguí "Bien, Marcus se ha ido a Boston a ver a unos familiares y tu mañana ya tendrás 21 años, por lo que ya puedes servir legalmente alcohol, quiero que estés en la barra, se acabó el recoger vasos y limpiar mesas"

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, no creía que aquello fuera una buena idea, estaba segura que después de una semana sirviendo copas el bar se quedaría sin vajilla, ¿pero qué podía hacer? El viernes era uno de los días que más gente iba a allí, Jane y Alec no podían encargarse solo ellos.

"Bella, eres una chica lista, aprendes rápido, lo harás muy bien" Aro intentó calmarme sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "No te preocupes, además Jane te ayudará"

Jane no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, era seca, fría y distante, lo que para una camarera estaba muy bien, pues podía fulminar a alguien con una mirada, algo que había envidiado de ella en más de una ocasión.

El bar comenzó poco a poco a llenarse, y lo cierto es que me lo estaba pasando bien, atender a la gente, poner copas y hablar un poco con los clientes era más entretenido que recoger los vasos y limpiar las mesas.

Hacía las diez la cosa comenzó a calmarse un poco, el bar estaba lleno pero parecía que todos habían sido atendidos. Aro salió de su despacho donde estaba terminando algo de papeleo, cogió unas botellas, y se colocó en una pequeña mesa dentro de la barra pero de espaldas al local, nos hizo un gesto para acercarnos.

"En unas horas es el cumpleaños de Bella" temía que aquello ocurriera e inmediatamente me sonrojé, detestaba ser el centro de atención "y he creado un nuevo chupito en su nombre" con una cóctelera comenzó a llenar cutro vasos pequeños "el Bella"

Aro alzó su vaso y nosotros le seguimos gritando "¡Salud!"

"Y como regalo de cumpleaños" Aro se acercó hasta mí para sostenerme entre sus hombros "mañana tienes la noche libre, para que puedas celebrarlo"

"Pero Aro, acabo de volver" todas aquellas molestias eran demasiado para mí.

"No hay más que hablar Bella" su encantadora sonrisa me hizo reír.

Una voz sorda llegaba detrás de nosotros "¿Qué hay que hacer aquí para que nos atiendan?"

"Yo me encargo"

Suspiré profundamente mostrando mi disgusto. A veces los clientes podían ser de lo más desagradables. Medi la vuelta y vi a dos chicos jóvenes, uno ocultaba su cabeza detrás de su mano y se inclinaba para hablarle a su compañero, un chico de pelo moreno, muy alto y corpulento, como un oso.

"El servicio aquí es malísimo" oí como le decía el primer chico al grandullón.

"Los clientes también"

El chico se volvió y me di cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta y lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyeran. Me quedé paralizada cuando sus ojos se clavaron con furia en los míos, esos ojos verdes que ya me habían mirado de la misma forma antes. Era el chico con el que había chocado en la calle.

"Tu" dijo casi inaudiblemente, y entonces su mirada se suavizó con una media sonrisa que le hacían parecer aún más guapo, si es que aquello era posible.

Intenté recomponerme, pero sabía que era imposible, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que había notado como me había sonrojado. Me estiré para intentar mostrarme lo más profesional posible, no quería tartamudear, como hacía siempre cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Perdón, ¿que...qué os pongo?"

"Dos Buds" dijo divertido el chico del pelo cobrizo.

Me agaché para coger dos cervezas de la nevera. Mientras las posaba y abría las botellas noté como me estaba mirando intensamente, levanté los ojos para verle y los dirigí hacía donde él estaba concentrando su mirada: la muñeca de mi venda.

Por la mueca de su cara parecía preocupado y disgustado.

"¿Eso es por...?"

"Sí" le interrumpí con una sonrisa, ansiosa porque volviera a mostrarse despreocupado y me enseñara su encantadora sonrisa. "Pero no te preocupes, no me duele. De hecho llevo la venda por parecer más interesenta, además hace juego con el tono de mi piel" bromeé.

Él parecía ignorar mis comentarios.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? Te hubiera ayudado"

"Tengo piernas, puedo caminar hasta urgencias, o parar un taxi, estaba bien, y estoy bien" ¿Por qué no hacía más que repetir eso en los últimos días?

Finalmente me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Perdona, soy un malucado, no me he presentado. Soy Edward"

"Isabella Swan" respondí casi mecánicamente y alcé la mano para estrechar su mano. Era cálida y firme y en cuanto rocé su piel sentí una descarga que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, instintivamente la retiré.

"Yo soy Emmet y voy al baño" dijo el chico moreno que había estado ahí todo el rato y que había olvidado totalmente.

"Déjame invitarte a algo" Edward se inclinó hacía delante para acercar su cara a la mía. Aquella proximidad me ponía nerviosa.

"No bebo en el trabajo" le respondí.

"Después" su aliento caliente golpeó mis labios, sentí como me mareaba.

"No puedo" apenas logré susurrar, ¿qué me estaba pasando? "Me iré directamente a casa"

"¿Dónde vives?"

"Chelsea"

De nuevo parecía preocupado "¿Y piensas ir sola?" Como si esa fuera la idea más estúpida que se me hubiera ocurrido jamás.

"No, pensaba ir en taxi" no sabía porque estaba respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, a otro cualquiera ya le hubiera cortado desde la primera pregunta.

"Podemos compartirlo, vamos en la misma dirección, yo voy a Greenwich Village" sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

"Está bien, salgo a las doce"

¿Qué me pasaba?

**Es triste pedir, pero aún más rogar. Por favor, dejar una review, eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, no importan si solo son críticas o reconendaciones, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 2 Extraños caminos

**Los personajes solo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo suelo juego un poquito con ellos. **

**Muchas gracias a Marce Capuccino, Miki 03 y Vale Potter por comentar, eso me da ánimos para continuar. A los lectores fantasmas también, aunque me gustaría que comentarán mas :)**

**Las actualizaciones serán los lunes y los jueves.**

**Prometo que en el próximo capítulo avanzarán mucho más las cosas. Nos leemos. **

Notaba su mirada fija en mí, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía. Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué buscaba? Era el hombre más desconcertante que había conocido, por ese motivo tenía que saber más de él, intentar entenderle.

"... parece tan inocente, será mejor que te alejes, no sería justo..." oí lo que Emmet le estaba diciendo al pasar por su lado, pero no esperé a oír la respuesta de Edward, se darían cuenta de los estaba espiando y todo ello a pesar de que sabía que estaba hablando de mi.

A medida que las manecillas del reloj se acercaban al número doce me iba poniendo más nerviosa. Sentía un hormigueo interior muy intenso y cada vez más fuerte, estaba segura que si esa sensación continuaba creciendo terminaría vomitando. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿De dónde salía toda esa intensidad?

Eran las once y media y apenas quedaba gente en el bar, comenzamos a limpiar y recoger, me concentré en esa tarea lo máximo posible para no pensar en lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta. No entendía lo que me estaba pasando, había estado sintiendo unas fuertes punzadas de celos toda la noche al notar como todas las chicas del local lo miraban y se paseaban delante de él intentado llamar su atención.

Quería salir lo antes posible, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de esa atracción que sentía por él, o de no encontrarlo, lo que era muy posible, ¿por qué iba a estar esperándome? Yo, Bella Sawn, la chica más mediocre de toda la ciudad Nueva York.

Fui la última en salir, quería calmar mis nervios antes de enfrentarme de él. Mientras abría la puerta contuve la respiración y cerré mis ojos, no estaba segura de que era lo que quería ver.

Pero ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, terriblemente sexy. Alzó la vista y cuando me vio sonrió ligeramente lo que hizo que mis piernas temblasen y pensara que me iba a caer ahí mismo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me giré para cerrar la puerta.

"Hola" le dije mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolso y me ponía a su lado

"Hola, ¿qué tal el trabajo?"

"Cansado, como siempre" me sentía terriblemente tímida y no sabía de que podía hablar con alguien a quien no conocía. Nunca se me había dado bien hacer amigos, y por descontado tampoco había ligado nunca. "¿Qué tal tu noche?"

"Interesante" sonrió de manera enigmática.

Caminamos unos metros en silencio, pero notaba la tensión entre nosotros, tanta que no podía soportarla, quería hacer lo que fuera para romperla, tocarle, hablar, lo que fuera.

"¿A qué te dedicas?" preguntó como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando "Bueno, me refiero a sí haces algo más que trabajar en el bar"

"Um, sí, estoy haciendo el último año de literatura inglesa"

"¿Ah sí?" se detuvo "¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?"

Sonreí "_Hermosos y malditos_ de Scott Fiztgerald"

Se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos "¿En serio? ¿Es realmente ese tu libro favorito?" su boca dibujó una sonrisa burlona "¿O en realidad tu libro favorito no resulta tan interesante y es la respuesta que das para que no te consideren superficial?"

Me sonrojé y aunque no se lo habría contado nunca a nadie había dado justo en el clavo, pero no sabía porque me sentía impelida a contarle la verdad "_Emma_ de Jane Austen, sé que es su obra menos madura, la más superficial, pero aún así, la releeo todos los años. Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie."

Edward se rió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

Habíamos llegado a una de las calles principales, desde la que era más fácil conseguir un taxi. Edward alzó su brazo haciendo que su camiseta se subiera unos centimetros mostrando algo de piel desnuda que hizo que momentáneamente me quedara sin aliento. Por encima de su cinturon conrría una fina línea de bello y aquella era la imagen más excitante que había visto jamás.

Un taxi se paró enfrente de nosotros y Edward abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar. La falda era demasiado corta para poder entrar con un movimiento elegante, así que junte mis piernas, me sostuve la falda por detras y prácticamente me dejé caer sobre el asiento del taxi, deseando que él no se diera cuenta de que parecía una especie de pato de mareado.

"Wow" me miró curioso una vez que estuvo sentado a mi lado en el asiento trasero del taxi "Nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo tan complicado"

Me sonrojé aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

"Al número uno de Bank street" le dijo de forma autoritaria al taxista.

Le miré de manera sorprendida y enarqué una ceja. Ni de lejos podía estar pensando que iba a ir a su casa. Yo nunca había sido esa clase de chicas, pero dios sabía que en ese momento deseaba serlo.

Me incliné hacía delante "En realidad haremos dos paradas. Primero en el 239 de la calle 26, entre la octava y la séptima"

Le sonreí triunfante, pero vi que el tenía la mirada fija en otro sitio, un poco más abajo. Estar sentada era aún peor, la falda se me había subido y apenas ocultaba mis piernas, intenté bajar la tela para que cubriera aunque fuera un par de centímetros, pero era imposible. El espacio era pequeño y al moverme mi rodilla rozó su mano sintiéndo de nuevo una descarga eléctrica, la tensión era insoportable, estaba tentada a pedirle al taxista que parara, bajarme y recorrer corriendo la distancia que quedaba hasta mi piso para descargar toda la adrenalina. Lo miré a los ojos otra vez, para ver si el sentía lo mismo, ya no sonreía y sus ojos ahora eran profundamente oscuros. Nerviosa intenté desviar su atención.

"¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?"

"El _Ulises_ de Joyce"

Solté una carcajada "Esta es buena, no puedes decirme que tu libro favorito es el que citan todos los pseudo intelectuales mundiales y el que nadie jamás ha sabido entender"

"Eso es porque lo leen mal" su tono era serio "Lo leen como si fuera una novela que tendría que tener algún sentido, pero no lo tiene. No hay que fijarse en la historia, eso es perder el tiempo. Es pura evocación y cada vez que lo lees tiene un significado distinto. No hay que buscar lo que el autor quería decir, sino lo que tu lees en él"

"¡Qué postmoderno!" dije con cierta ironía.

"¿Te burlas de mí señorita Swan?" se acercó tanto que prácticamente estaba encima de mí, nuestras caras estaban a pocos céntimetros. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos, mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Nunca me atrevería" estaba segura de que no iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo tan cerca de él. Por suerte el taxi frenó y él se alejó de mí.

Eché mano de mi bolso, para sacar la cartera, pero él se me detuvo.

"Está bien, pues supongo que gracias por el paseo" abrí la puerta para salir, pero no me sentía preparada para dejarle. Me giré antes de salir del taxi "Si vuelves a ir a el bar te invitaré a una copa" Quería volver a verle, y no se me ocurría nada mejor que sobornarle.

"Claro. Buenas noches Isabella"

"Buenas noches"

Salí del taxi y me quedé en la acera viendo como el taxi se alejaba.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más descansada de lo que me había sentido en semanas, a pesar de que no había conseguido dormir toda la noche.

Oí unos extraños sonidos en la concina y supose que era Alice buscando cualquier cosa, a veces era la persona más despistada sobre la tierra.

Cuando salí de la habitación me quedé asombranda, sobre la pared de la cocina había una pequeña pancarta que ponía Feliz cumpleaños, y había un montón de globos por la cocina y el salón. Pero noté un extraño olor a quemado.

"¡Alice!" la llamé.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, entretenida como estaba en la cocina "¡Un momento Bella! Ay se suponía que no ibas a levantarte tan pronto"

"Alice, algo huele a quemado"

"¡Mierda!" exclamó mientras se giraba para apagar la vitrocerámica "Te estaba preparando unas tortitas. Iba a ser el mejor desayuno de cumpleaños de la historia"

Alice era muy buena en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no estaba incluida en esa lista, era incapaz de preparar cualquier plato, incluso unos senillos spaguettis.

"Alice, no pasa nada" me acerqué a ella para consolarla.

"Oh Bella" saltó hasta mí para darme un abrazo "¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siento tanto esto, pero no pasa nada, te invitaré a desayunar"

"No hace falta, tomaré un poco de fruta"

"Nada de eso, es tu cumpleaños y mereces lo mejor. Además después iremos de caza"

"Oh no"

Ir de caza significaba para Alice recorrer todas las tiendas de cosméticos y perfumes del East Side de Manhattan en busca de muestras a pesar de que luego se gastaba cientos de dólares en ello. En las estanterías del baño de Alice no cabía un frasco más, lo que por suerte, significaba que yo no tenía que gastar un céntimo en potingues pues siempre acaba regalándome algo.

Desayunamos tranquilamente en una elegante cafetería del East Side, intenté alargar todo lo posible el desayuno, pero Alice era implacable, en cuanto terminanos prácticamente me arrastró por las atestadas calles de la ciudad.

En las exclusivas tiendas en las que entramos yo me sentía fuera de lugar; zapatillas de deporte, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes no parecía el look más apropiado, al lado de Alice yo parecía una mendigada y las dependientas me miraban como tal.

"Nos tomaremos un descanso" eran las doce y media y estaba cansada de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

"¿Un descanso?"

"Vamos Bella, he dejado lo mejor para el final"

Nos adentramos en Central Park, lejos del bullicio de la gran ciudad. Compramos unos perritos calientes y unos refrescos y nos sentamos en el primer banco que encontramos vacío.

"Dime que será rápido o sino acabaré tan cansada que no podré salir esta noche"

"Será rápido e indoloro, te lo promero"

"Eso espero" suspiré "¿Sabes cuál es el plan para esta noche?"

"Rosalie, tu yo cenaremos en casa. Angela, Jessica y Lauren nos pasarán a buscar después e iremos a alguna discoteca o algo"

Alice parecía decepcionada, yo sabía cuanto le gustaba organizar fiestas, pero en esta ocasión no lo había hecho pues pensaba que sería demasiado para mí y no le faltaba razón. Solo me apetecía pasar este día con la gente más cercana, no tenía muchos amigos lo que reducía el círculo enormemente. Solo seríamos nosotras seis.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, en la pantalla vi que se trataba de mi madre.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!" tuve que alejar algo el aparato de mi oreja o me quedaría sorda.

"Gracias mamá"

"¿Qué tal estás cariño?"

"Un poco mejor" René había estado muy preocupada por mí y sabía cuanto le alegraba oírme decir eso, noté como sonreía detrás del teléfono.

"Me alegro mucho, no sabes cuanto deseaba que te encontraras mejor, de hecho te noto en la voz más animada. Te lo dije, todo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Lo sé mamá"

"Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es acordarte de los buenos momentos que pasasteís juntos"

No quería continuar hablando de aquello, si continuaba probablemente acabaría llorando y no quería tentar a la suerte "¿Tú que tal? ¿Dónde estáis?"

"Muy bien nena, estamos en Ohio. Oh, me tengo que ir ya. Oye pásalo muy bien, es tu día, disfútalo"

"Lo haré. Dale recuerdos a Phil y cuídate"

"Claro, te quiero"

"Y yo a tí" pulsé la tecla roja y sonreí, las conversaciones con mi madre siempre eran así, nunca duraban más de cinco minutos.

Alice me arrastró (una vez más) a una pequeña tienda, no era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero era acogedora, al menos no había grandes espacios diáfanos ni, sobre todo, esas molestas dependientas que te persiguen por toda la tienda preguntándote si necesitas ayuda.

Una vez dentro Alice corrió hasta uno de los percheros y cogió un pequeño vestido azul.

"Lo ví el otro día y pensé que era perfecto para tí"

"Alice, sabes de sobra que este no es mi estilo"mi estilo consistía básicamente vaqueros y camisetas.

"Oh vamos" entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a hacer pucheros "Pruébatelo solo para hacerme feliz"

Resignada cogí el vestido y me metí en el probador, esa era una batalla que no podía ganarle a mi persistente amiga. Cuando me miré en el espejo me quedé sorprendida, aquel vestido se ajustaba a mi piel como un guante y marcaba las pocas curvas que me quedaban. A pesar de que esa semana había ganado algo de peso, aún seguía viéndome demasiado delgada, pero al menos con ese vestido no tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

Para mi gusto tenía demasiado escote, tanto por arriba como por abajo. El escote era palabra de honor y el largo del falda quedaba por encima de la mitad del muslo, nunca había llevado algo tan sexy. Ni tan caro, el precio era exageradamente elevado. Me lo quité algo decepcionada, no podía permitirme algo así, además estaba segura de que nunca me atrevería a llevar un vestido como ese.

Alice aún tenía ganas de seguir comprando pero yo ya estaba demasiado cansada, no entendía de donde sacaba esa energía mi amgia. Así que me despedí y cogí el metro hacía nuestro barrio.

Cuando llegué al portal del piso me quedé completamente paralizada. Ahí estaba él. Esperándome.


	5. Capítulo 3 Celebraciones inconscientes

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los saco de paseo. **

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí teneís el siguiente capitulo. Sé que la cosa avanza poco a poco, pero ya se van resolviendo algunas cosas. El lunes actualizaré de nuevo.**

**Espero que os guste y si es así comentar. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis!**

"Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Bella" susurró mientras daba un paso para acercarse a mí, yo instintivamente di uno hacía atrás y sus ojos al notarlo mostraron tristeza "Tengo que hablar contigo, solo una vez, después si quieres no me volverás a ver"

"Sube"

Mientras subíamos por las escaleras no hablamos y yo evité a toda costa mirarlo. Al entrar en el piso tuve una extraña sensación, resultaba tan familiar verlo ahí y sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón pues sabía que ahora era todo distinto, todo había cambiado y ni siquiera sabía como debía comportarme con él.

"Siéntante" le señalé el sofá rojo.

Yo me senté en el sillón blanco, no quería estar cerca de él, era demasiado doloroso.

"¿Sabes? Jake, se me hace muy raro que quieras hablar conmigo a pesar de que hace unas semanas te supliqué que lo hicieras, ¿qué ha cambiado?" no podía reconocer la armagura que traslucían mis palabras.

"Bella... yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, de esta manera. Yo pensaba que podríamos ser..."

"¿Amigos?" le interrumpí alzando la voz "Me rompiste el corazón, ¿no te das cuenta? Lo que hiciste, no estuvis...¿Cómo puedes pensar que podríamos ser amigos? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?" estaba jadeando y sentí mi cara roja de rabia. Yo nunca me había comportado así, pero era mejor la ira que el dolor.

"Bella... siento mucho no haber..."

"¡No!" si le oía decir esas palabras estaba segura de que me echaría a llorar y era lo último que quería hacer delante de Jacob "Dime lo que hayas venido a decirme"

Jacob retorció sus manos encima de su regazo mostrándo su incomodidad y nerviosismo "Yo solo quería disculparme por como acabaron las cosas entre nosotros, lo último que quería era hacerte daño"

"Es un poco tarde para eso. Pero si realmente lo sientes dime que fue lo que ocurrió, nunca me diste una explicación"

"Yo no sé como decirte esto Bella"

"Cualquier cosa mejor que la incertidumbre" hice una pausa durante unos segundos, tenía que tranquilizarme "¿Sabes las vueltas que le he dado a todo lo que ocurrió las últimas semanas? Pensando una y otra vez qué fue lo que pude haber hecho mal, estuvimos bien hasta el último momento, simplemente no lo entiendo"

"Bella, yo te quería mucho y aún te quiero, pero creo que nunca estuve enamorado de tí"

En ese momento sentí como el corazón se me puso del revés. Pero él continuó.

"Yo creí que lo estaba. Era muy feliz contigo, creéme. Pero si realmente hubiera estado enamorado de ti no hubiera hecho lo que hice"

"¿Qué hiciste Jacob?" apenas me atrevía a preguntar, tenía miedo de la respuesta. Él rehuyó mi mirada.

"Me acosté con otra"

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era una especie de pesadilla. "¡No, no!" me oí murmurar.

"Bella, por favor..."

"¿Hay algo más?" mi voz apenas era un suspiro.

"Estoy enamorado de ella. Somos felices"

Era el remate final. Ya no podía ver, escuchar y sentir. Tan solo notaba como los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizaba pareciendo que se iba a parar en cualquier momento.

"¡Tu eras feliz conmigo! ¡Eramos felices!" las palabras salían de mi boca sin ni siquiera haberlas pensado "Y vienes a mi casa a hablarme de lo feliz que eres con una zorra que conociste una noche"

"¡Bella!" Jacob alzó la voz para detenerme, su defensa hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Me engañaste, traicionaste todo lo que tuvimos ¿y te escandalizas porque insulto a tu novia? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, zorra es alguien que le roba el novio a otra y por lo que veo eso es lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?" ni siquiera podía creerme que estuviera diciendo eso, ¿de dónde salía todo eso? Yo ni siquiera había considerado nunca a Jake como una posesión. "Tu nunca has sido así, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te hace todo eso que yo no quería?" estaba segura de que si me mordía la lengua me envenenaría, pero era incapaz de contenerme.

"¡Oh vamos!" Jacob me miraba furioso "¿Crees que se reduce todo a eso? ¿Al sexo? Porque si quieres podemos hablar sobre ello. Podemos hablar de cómo hacía mes y medio que no nos acostábamos, como el sexo entre nosotros no era una cosa que funcionara, porque a pesar de que nos negábamos a hablar de ello, follar para nosotros era como un trámite. Frío, frío como la nieve"

"Pero, ¿qué pretendes Jacob? ¿hacerme daño de todas las formas posibles?"

"Bella... por favor" estaba más calmado y parecía arrepentido por todo lo que acababa de decir "Yo solo... solo quería que pensaras en ello. No estábamos enamorados, tú de mí tampoco, éramos muy buenos amigos, los mejores, quizá simplemente nos confundimos"

"Bueno ahora ni siquiera somos eso. Vete de mi casa. No quiero volver a verte" La ira había desaparecido, solo sentía un profundo dolor, como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. No levanté la cabeza para ver como se iba.

En el momento en el que oí como la puerta se cerró me derrumbé, no podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, ese no era el Jacob que yo conocía. Era alguien cariñoso, tierno y leal no ese monstruo que había estado sentando en mi sofá diciéndome todo aquello. Pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que se había terminado, por fin ahora una explicación y lloré amargamente por todo lo perdido.

Alice y Rosalie me encontraron echada en el sofá aún llorando, les conté todo lo ocurrido aunque omití el asunto del sexo, era algo demasiado personal. Además Jacob tenía parte de razón, pero yo siempre había pensado que se trataba únicamente de mí, que tenía algún tipo de problema. Frígida era la palabra que me venía a la cabeza.

"Bella, yo siempre supe que no te merecía"

"Alice, eso lo dices ahora que se ha terminado" le dije sorbiendo la nariz.

"A mi nunca me ha gustado Jacob" Rosalie me miró fijamente de forma muy seria "Siempre me ha parecido un inmaduro, y creo que ahora se ha confirmado"

Debería continuar igual de furiosa con él como lo había estado antes, pero tan solo sentía una enorme tristeza. Jacob había sido muy importante para mí, mi mejor amigo durante tres años y la persona con la que lo compartí todo durante un año y medio, aún le quería, ese no era un sentimiento que pudiera desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, por eso no podía ni quería hablar mal de él.

"Llamaré a Angela para cancelar lo de esta noche" Alice se levantó para coger su teléfono móvil.

"No, estaré bien, quiero salir" no podía permitirme volver a ese sitio oscuro y doloroso, ya había tenído suficiente, tenía que sacar las fuerzas de donde fueran pero debía seguir adelante.

"Entonces pediré la comida china"

Mientras el repartidor llegaba fui a ducharme, quería que el agua borrara todas las huellas del dolor. Era mi cumpleaños y tenía que estar bien, celebrarlo, mañana podría pasarme el día en la cama laméntadome una vez más. Pero hoy quería pasarlo bien.

"Chicas necesito ayuda" había salido del cuarto envuelta en una toalla. "Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo y no sé que ponerme"

Alice se puso de pie dando saltos de alegría y corrió a su habitación, Rosalie y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. Alice regresó con una bolsa en la mano, en ella reconocí el logo de la tienda donde me había probado el vestido. Alice se acercó a mi avergonzada.

"Sé que no te gustan estas cosas y que te vas a enfadar. Pero es que no pude evitarlo, parecías tan triste cuando saliste de la tienda... Además, es mi regalo de cumpleaños"

Alice me tendió la bolsa, pero antes de mirar en el interior ya sabía lo que había dentro: aquel precioso vestido azul.

"Alice" suspiré "No hacía falta, pero sé que es imposible luchar contra ti en esto. Gracias"

"Además te los puedes poner con esos zapatos que te regalé hace tres años"

Se refería a unas sandalias plateadas de 12 centímetros que tan solo me había puesto en una ocasión. Estaba segura de que lo había planeado todo.

Rosalie también contribuyó a hacer una nueva y mejorada versión de mi misma. Me ayudó a peinar mi pelo rebelde y a maquillarme. Cuando terminaron me miré en el gran espejo del cuarto de Alice y apenas me reconocí. Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionante, bueno todo lo impresionante que podía estar yo. A pesar de todo ello al lado de Rosalie y Alice seguía sintiéndome la hermana pequeña y fea.

La cena llegó y sacamos unas botellas de vino, la verdad es que yo dediqué más atención a la bebida que a la comida. Quería borrar las palabras de Jacob de mi cabeza. Para el final, cuando descorchamos una botella de champán para brindar ya notaba el calor que producía el alcohol por mi cuerpo y era una sensación muy agradable.

Angela, Jessica y Laurent llegaron a buscarnos justo cuando apurábamos la última copa. Al verme se quedaron muy sorprendidas. Lauren me miraba ceñuda, sabía que yo no le gustaba aunque seguía sin saber porqué y eso hacía que a mi ella no me gustara.

Nos dirigimos en dos taxis al barrio de Tribeca, donde se encontraban las discotecas más famosas de Nueva York. Nuestra primera parada fue en un sitio tranquilo donde tomamos unos cócteles. Cuando salimos de allí ya íbamos bastante achispadas y riéndonos casi por cualquier cosa.

Estábamos en la cola de una de las discotecas más grandes y exclusivas del barrio de Nueva York, teníamos que esperar al menos veinte minutos y Jessica sacó de su bolso una petaca con whisky que nos fue pasando a cada una de nosotras.

"Siempre hay que estar preparada" dijo con su tímida sonrisa.

Alice estaba tecleando en su teléfono móvil "Jasper llegará en cinco minutos"

"No me gusta" todas nos giramos hacía Lauren "¿qué pasa?, un tío siempre espanta a los demás"

"Tranquila, estarán tan pegados el uno del otro que apenas se darán cuenta que están con nosotros"

"Bien, esta noche no quiero irme sola a casa"

"Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre acabas sola" todas aguantamos la risa, parecía que incluso Angela se había soltado.

Tal y como dijo Alice Jasper apareció cinco minutos después. Conocía a alguien que trabajaba en la discoteca por lo que pasamos la cola de largo y por una puerta distinta a la principal entramos. El local estaba a reventar, la música sonaba de manera atronadora y parecía que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. Me contagié de ese buen ambiente y nos dirigimos a la pista a bailar.

Nos hicimos un pequeño hueco en el centro de la pista, Alice y Jasper fueron en busca de las bebidas y Rosalie, Jessica y Lauren comenzaron a bailar. Yo sentí cierta aprehensión, pero parecía que el alcohol había surtido su efecto y me había deshinibido, por lo que en cuanto Alice llegó y me pasó una copa comencé a bailar. Tenía que admitir que la música era buena y concentrarme en ella me ayudaba a relajarme y alejar todos los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Me había pasado buena parte de la noche mirando en todas las direcciones, buscándole. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido y más en una ciudad que contaba con más de ocho millones de habitantes. Tan solo veía caras desconocidas. Pero necesitaba volver a verlo, sus ojos oscuros, escuchar su voz ronca. No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo, yo nunca había sentido algo así. Pero ahora, en aquel momento mientras me movía la ritmo de la música tan solo quería olvidarme de todo.

Miré hacía un lado y vi como Alice y Jasper hablaban y se miraban con un deseo que hizo que me sintiera algo incómoda. Él se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo al oído, ella se rió ligeramente y pareció sonrojarse, después asintió.

"Voy al baño" me dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado.

A los cinco segundos Jasper le siguió a través de la pista de baile. Miré a Rosalie quien también lo había visto todo y ambas estallamos en una carcajada.

"Joder, no pueden mantener sus manos alejadas del otro ni un segundo" le dije cuando nos hubimos calmado.

"Si solo fueran las manos..."

"¡Rosalie!"

"¿Qué? Tu vives con Alice, tienes que saberlo mejor que yo"

"Voy a por otra copa" sacudí mi vaso vacío.

Encontré un hueco en la barra y me apoyé en ella esperando que me atendiera una de las camareras, vi me reflejo en el espejo que tenía justo delante. El vestido era realmente escotado, decidí soltar mi pelo que cayó sobre mis hombros con unas bonitas ondas, así al menos taparía algo de carne. Noté por el rabillo del ojo como alguien me estaba observando al otro lado de la barra, volví la cabeza para ver mejor, pero lo veía todo ligeramente desenfocado, el alcohol se me había subido del todo. Creí ver aquel cabello broncilíneo despeinado, pero cuando entrecerré mis ojos para ver mejor allí no había nadie.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ya estaba empezando a tener imaginaciones. ¿Por qué llevaba toda la noche pensando en él? Sin duda el alcohol había desatado también mi lívido, no cabía otra explicación. Pero tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma. Desde que me había bajado de aquel taxi había rememorado durante todo el día en mi cabeza como me miraban aquellos ojos verdes.

Frustrada, volví a la pista y bailé para desahogarme. Cuando Alice regresó del cuarto de baño tenía una gran sonrisa atravesándole la cara. Diez minutos después apareció Jasper y dijo que fueramos a un sitio más tranquilo. La verdad es que yo ya estaba un poco cansada y mis pies, poco acostumbrados a ese tipo de calzado ya me dolían.

Seguimos todos a Jasper y subimos unas escaleras que daban a otra sala donde la música no estaba tan alta y había unos cómodos sillones, había más gente en la sala, pero yo no me fijé en ellos, corrí a sentarme en uno de ellos. Rosalie y Angela se sentaron a mi lado. Enfrente de donde se encontraban los sillones había una gran cristal desde el que se veía la pista de baile. Jasper y Alice desaparecieron otra vez, era imposible que pudieran darle otra vez al asunto, apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora.

Lauren reclamó nuestra atención, sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

"Chicas, creo que ya sé con quien me voy a ir esta noche a casa"

Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la dirección en la que estaba mirando.

Y ahí sentado, mirándome, estaba Edward.


	6. Capitulo 4 Comportamiento de alto riesgo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, las situaciones son mías.**

**Ante todo, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me mandaron un trabajo a última hora y a eso he dedicado mis úlitmos días. El lunes volveré a actualizar. Prometido. **

**Espero que os guste. **

Estaba sentado junto con otro chico de mirada osura y pelo largo y rubio recogio en una coleta. Les acompañaban dos chicas atractivas, y por los gestos y mirada que una de ellas le lanzaba a Edward comprendí al momento que estaba interesada en él.

"Pues ve a hablar con él" la voz de Jessica me distrajo.

"Oh no, primero hay que jugar un poco"

Miré a Lauren y su cara de autosuficiencia, de nuevo esos celos incomprensibles aprisionaron mi pecho. Esta era, además, una oportunidad para molestar a Lauren, que había estado más insoportable de lo habitual desde que habíamos llegado a la discoteca.

"Iré yo" todas me miraron con sorpesa. Me incorporé en el asiento, pero el alcohol y aquellos incómodos zapatos me traicionaron y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. Eché un vistazo hacía Edward para ver si me había visto. Sus ojos estaban posados en mí y sus labios eran ta solo una línea recta.

Aún así, envalentonada, por no se que extraño motivo me acerqué hasta donde estaba él. Cuando estuve delante de Edward noté como me miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Ante esas situaciones yo normalmente soltaba un comentario borde y mordaz y me marchaba indignada por ser tratada como un trozo de carne. Pero con Edward me pasaba algo totalmente extraño, esa mirada me hizo sentir completamente deseada, como no me había sentido jamás. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir así? Quizás fueran las copas (¡una vez más!) o puede que fuera aquel minúsculo vestido.

"Hola" le saludé casi en un susurro. La timidez había vuelto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Él tan solo me sonrió, lo que me dejó aún más descolocada. Busqué algo ingenioso que decir, pero parecía que mis neuronas se habían quedado en la pista de baile "No hacemos más que encontrarnos"

"¿Lo estás pasando bien?" me preguntó, y de pronto me miraba muy serio.

"No me puedo quejar, ¿tu?"

"La cosa mejora" otra vez aquella sonrisa de lado que me dejaba sin aliento.

Noté movimeinto detrás de mí, y vi como Edward y los demás dirigían su atención por encima de mi hombro.

Sin creérmelo oí como mis amigos comenzaban a entonar el _Cumpleaños feliz. _Me giré y vi como Jasper sostenía una gran tarta. Aquello no podía estar pasándome a mí, deseaba que se tratara tan solo de mi imaginación. Estaba tan avergonzada, todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala me estaban mirando.

Cuando terminaron les sonreí ligeramente, pero miré a Alice enfadada, sabía que era todo cosa suya.

"¿Es tu cumpleaños?" oí la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

"No, es algo que hacemos todos los fines de semana. Me gusta llamar la atención" estaba realmente enfadada, notaba mi cara roja. Pero lo que realmente me molestaba es que Edward hubiera visto aquello. Me vengaría de Alice.

"Entonces, supongo que felicidades" Edward me miró con una sonrisa, parecía realmente divertido.

"Gracias" nunca me había sentido más incómoda "Supongo que tengo que irme, esa tarta lleva mi nombre. Nos vemos"

"Claro"

Me dirigí furiosa hasta donde estaba Alice.

"Esta me la pagas"

Alice puso su cara de disculpas, en realidad no me podía enfadar con ella, lo hacía porque me quería. Al ver que mi rostro se relajaba sonrió "Perdona por las velas, pero al parecer son muy estrictos con todo lo relacionado con el fuego. Pero la tarta esta riquísima, venga come"

En la mesa que estaba justo enfrente del sofá estaba la enorme tarta de chocolate y unos platos. Además de copas y una botella de champán. Era cierto, tenía una pinta estupenda. Sin resistirme cogí un trozo de unos de los platos y me lo llevé a la boca. Umm, necesitaba azúcar. Cuando terminé me llevé los dedos a la boca para limpiarlos.

Noté una mirada fija en mí, levanté los ojos y vi a Edward que tenía los suyos clavados en mí. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido y tenía la boca entreavierta. Dios, nadie me había resultado tan sexy nunca.

"¿Bajamos?" les pregunté a las chicas señalando la pista de baile. No podía continuar allí, estaba realmente distraída y estaba comenzando a obsesionarme con él.

"Claro" respondió Rosalie. Recogimos todo y bajamos por las empinadas escaleras.

Después de dos copas de champán ya no sentía nada, los pies parecía que habían dejado de dolerme y el cansancio por todas las emociones de ese día había desaparecido. Bailar me estaba haciendo bien, aunque sabía que no llevaba el ritmo, pero ya no me importaba.

Un chico se acercó a mi mientras bailaba y dejé que se quedara a mi lado, aunque eso no fuera habitual en mí y tuviera que soportar las miradas incrédulas de mis amigas. Era una noche estupenda a pesar del numerito de la tarta.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron hasta mí cogidos de la mano.

"Nos vamos a casa. ¿Vienes?"

"Creo que me quedaré un rato más. Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien" Abracé a mi amiga "Gracias por todo Alice, de verdad"

"De nada, Bella. Sabes que estas cosas me encantan. Nos vemos en casa"

Seguí bailando y aquel chico se acercó más a mi, pero sin llegar a tocarme. No me importaba, parecía que nada me importaba, estaba perdida en la música.

"Bella" Rosalie estaba a mi lado "¿Quién es el chico con el que estabas hablando?"

"Edward, le conocí en el bar la otra noche"

"No me gusta, te mira de una manera..." Roalie dirigió su mirada hacía la barra, donde estaba Edward con la chica morena que tenía una mano apoyada en el brazo de él.

"Eso no es una novedad, a ti no te gusta nadie Rose" sonreí "No te preocupes, no es nada"

"Está bien, pero que sepas que ahora Lauren te odia intensamente"

"Podré vivir con ello. Además se lo tiene bien empleado" las dos reímos "Voy al baño"

Me llevó al menos diez minutos encontrar los aseos y para encima la cola era interminable, me llevaría lo menos otros diez minutos. Detrás de mí se colocó otra chica y vi que era la que había estado toda la noche con Edward. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿De qué conoces a Edward?"

Abrí mis ojos incrécula, ¿en serio me estaba preguntado eso? ¿por qué? Parecía algo ansiosa.

"Oh, bueno, te lo puedes imaginar..." ¿qué estaba haciendo? "Es bastante raro... ya sabes lo que quiero decir"

Parecía sorprendida "No, no lo sé"

"Bueno después de nuestro encuentro estuve con la mano vendada una semana" una mirada compasiva cruzó mi cara. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La chica se fue sin decir absolutamente nada con el rostro lívido.

Me sentí mal en ese mismo momento. No entendía que me estaba pasando, pero cuando había visto como le tocaba algo se había removido dentro de mí. Quería ser yo.

Cuando regresé del baño me di cuenta de lo realmente borracha que estaba. Me costaba una barbaridad caminar sin perder el equilibrio e ir en línea recta, además estaba viéndolo todo doble y las luces y la música me estaban aturdiendo.

A lo lejos vi como Rose estaba hablando con un tipo muy alto. Me recordaba a alguien, pero era incapaz de decir a quién.

A mitad de camino, noté una fría mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y alcé mis ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos, parecía preocupado.

"Creo que no, esta noche me he pasado"

Me pasó una botella de agua. "Bebe, te sentará bien"

Hice lo que me dijo, pero el agua helada solo hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Tenía que llegar a casa y echarme. Me encontraba muy mal. Debía haber sido más cuidadosa, pero realmente necesitaba aquella noche para olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado.

"Solo necesito ir a casa"

Caminé hacía donde estaban las chicas.

"Me voy a casa, no me encuentro muy bien" le dije a Angela, no quería molestar a Rosalie. "Dile a Rose, que no se preocupe, cogeré un taxi"

"Yo la acompañaré" Edward se encontraba detrás de mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había seguido.

Oí como Lauren resoplaba.

"No hace falta, en serio"

No dijo nada, tan solo me cogió del codo para guiarme a través de todo el local. Cuando salimos fuera me alegré de que hiciera algo de frío, eso sin duda me ayudaría a despejarme. Aún así, no me encontraba mucho mejor.

"Deberías comer algo" Edward estaba enfrente de mí.

"No tengo hambre"

"Te ayudará a sentirte mucho mejor" me miró muy serio "Hay una pizzeria aquí cerca que abre toda la noche. Vamos"

Le seguí a través de las desiertas calles sin decir una palabra y sin atraverme a mirarlo. Me sentía terriblemente mal, y no solo por la borrachera, estaba tremendamente avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Yo nunca me había comportado así. Siempre había sido la chica que se queda en un rincón viendo como la vida pasa.

Llegamos a un pequeño local situado en una esquina. No había mesas, tan solo una barra y unas sillas. Había un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas en la puerta comiendo pizza y bebiendo cervezas mientras se reían. El olor de aquel alcohol me produjo una nausea.

Me senté en una de las sillas y saqué el teléfono móvil de mi pequeño bolso mientras Edward hacía el pedido a mi lado. Quería mandarle un mensaje a Rosalie, sabía que se preocuparía por mí en cuanto supiera que me había ido de la discoteca. Pero no era capaz de ver bien la pantalla, probé cerrando uno de los ojos para poder enfocar mejor. Era imposible, no podría mandarle un mensaje y llamarla sería una tontería, con todo el ruido no oiría el móvil.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Um, no. Gracias" me puse como un tomate.

Me pasó una lata de Coca-cola. "Esto hará que tu estómago se sienta mejor"

La cogí y le di un largo trago, tenía razón.

"No sales mucho, ¿verdad?"

"No" murmuré, me sentía como una niña pequeña "Pero era mi cumpleaños, tenía que celebrarlo"

"Beber hasta quedar prácticamente incosciente no creo que sea la mejor manera"

"¿Me estás echando la bronca?"

"No, solo me preocupo"

El camarero nos pasó dos platos con unas enormes y apetitosas raciones de pizza.

"De peperoni" sonreí "Es mi favorita"

Comimos en silencio. La verdad es que aquella cena estaba haciendo que me sintiera un poco mejor, aunque sabía que el alcohol aún continuaba en mi organismo haciendo de las suyas y no estaría a salvo hasta el día siguiente. El tener a aquel hombre a mi lado me ponía muy nerviosa. Me tomé un momento para mirarlo con detenimiento. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra que se ceñía a su moldeado cuerpo. Llevaba su pelo despeinado como siempre que lo había visto y sentí unas ganas tremendas de tocarlo. Y una barba de dos días asomaba por su cara, haciéndolo aún más atractivo.

Cuando me miró rápidamente giré la cara, no quería que supiera lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. "¿Quieres algo más?"

"No" sacudí mi cabeza "Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias"

Se levantó para sacar la cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo posterior de sus pantalones y yo abrí mi bolso para sacar la mía, pero me detuvo.

"Pago yo, tomátelo como tu regalo de cumpleaños"

Salimos de nuevo a la calle y nos colocamos en la acera para parar un taxi. Pero era sábado por la noche por lo que la tarea podía llevarnos varios minutos.

"Estás muy guapa esta noche"

Un cumplido era lo que menos me esperaba en ese momento. Sabía que había hecho el rídiculo más espantoso y que ahora mismo la consideración que él podría tener de mí misma no sería la mejor.

En ese mismo momento un taxi se paró y Edward me abrió la puerta para que me subiera. De nuevo se presentaba ante mí el problema de la noche anterior. Un taxi y una falda muy corta, como pude me dejé caer en el asiento y me deslicé para dejarle sitio a él.

Edward estalló en una carcajada "Tienes una manera muy curiosa de subirte a los coches"

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Lo último que necesitba era que alguien se riera de mí. Le dio la dirección de mi piso al taxista y me miró. Sentí una especie de tensión entre nosotros, lo único que quería hacer era acercarme a él y tocarle. Inconscientemente acerqué mi mano a la suya, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la retiré. Él continuaba mirándome con aquellos profundos ojos verdes en los que yo me quería perder. Y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, jamás en mis recién estrenados 21 años me había sentido así. Era insoportable estar a una distancia tan corta de él. Pero aún era peor saber que en unos minutos yo me tendría que bajar de ese taxi.

"¿Estás mejor?"

Asentí "Físicamente sí, pero por lo demás me encuentro fatal"

Arqueó una ceja "¿Por qué?"

No sabía el motivo pero no podía mentirle, tenía que contarle la verdad "Creo que esta noche he hecho un rídiculo espantoso"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" su voz era dulce e hizo que cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se estremecieran.

"No lo sé, pero me siento así"

El taxi se detuvo delante de mi portal. Edward pagó al taxista y ayudó a bajarme, cosa que le agradecí pues mi equilibrio no era muy bueno. Me acompañó hasta el portal y nos quedamos ahí parados, en mitad de la cera. Levantó su mano para poner un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Buenas noches Isabella"

Acerqué más mi cuerpo al suyo, necesitaba como el aire aquella proximidad. Me sentia irremediablemente atraída hacía él. Y entonces vi en sus ojos que él a mi también me deseaba. Nadie me había mirado nunca así, ni siquiera Jacob. Eso me hizo sentirme poderosa, necesitaba demostrarme a mi misma, después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, que podía despertar en otros ese tipo de sentimientos. Acerqué mi cara hasta la suya, pero él dio un paso atrás.

"No, no creo que sea la mejor idea... Tu no..."

No le dejé terminar la frase. Era obvio. ¿Cómo iba a poder sentir lo mismo que yo? Él podría tener a cualquier chica que deseara y yo no era absolutamente nadie. Corrí y abri la puerta y aunque oí como gritó mi nombre llamé al ascensor.

Cuando llegué a mi habtiación y me tiré en la cama dejé que todas las emociones del día fluyeran con mis lágrimas.


	7. Capitulo 5 Alta ansiedad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. **

**Ante todo muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leís y habéis comentando, sois la razón de que siga haciendo esto. **

**Vuelvo a la rutina, así que este jueves también tendréis actualización. **

**Espero que os guste!**

**~ Capitulo 5 Alta ansiedad ~**

Me desperté con una resaca tremenda, podría decir que era la peor que había sufrido nunca. ¿Qué había hecho? Los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a llegar. La pelea con Jacob, el vestido, la discoteca, Edward, el paseo en taxi, mi insinuación... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

¿Cómo, aunque fuera tan solo por un momento, había podido llegar a pensar que aquel chico tan atractivo podía estar interesado en mí? Me sonrojé hasta extremos inimaginables. Pensé que lo mejor que me podría ocurrir era no volver a verlo jamás. En teoría eso era sencillo en una ciudad como Nueva York, pero ya nos habíamos encontrado tres veces.

el telefono móvil me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

"¿Bella?" era Rosalie "¿Estás bien?"

"Um, hola Rose, bueno tengo una resaca de órdago, pero si estoy bien"

"Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje, ¿no?" parecía enfadada "Llevo todo el día preocupada por ti"

"Lo siento, no me acuerdo de mucho de lo que pasó ayer, pero estoy bien"

"Angela me dijo que te fuiste a casa con ese chico, ¿pasó algo?"

"No" contesté más disgustada de lo que pretendía "Oye Rose, acabo de levantarme, necesito ducharme y comer. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?"

"Claro"

Me metí en la ducha y estuve al menos media hora bajo el chorro de agua. Quería espantar las imágenes de esa noche, pero por desgracia volvían a mí una y otra vez.

Lo peor de todo es que no me reconocía a mí misma. Mi comportamiento había sido completamente distinto. Yo no era así. Aquella discusión con Jake en la que me había portado como una arpía, acceder a ponerme aquel minúsculo vestido que no era mi estilo para nada, beber como si no hubiera mañana, bailar con desconocidos, decirle aquello a esa chica (de nuevo me comportaba como una arpia) dejar que Edward me acompañara, intentar besarle... Esa no era yo.

Estaba perdiendo el control, quizá había intentado volver a la normalidad demasiado pronto. Mi corazón aún no estaba curado. Tenía que centrarme en lo realmente importante, mis estudios y el futuro. Quedaban solo unos meses para que terminara mi carrera y aún no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida.

Ese domingo ni siquiera salí de mi cuarto, tenía un trabajo que terminar para la clase del señor Carter y había tomado una resolución: centrarme tan solo en aquello. Pero me resultaba muy díficil apartar la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza.

Y eso era preocupante, de todo lo que me había ocurrido tan solo podía pensar en él. Aquello estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión, algo que no me había ocurrido jamás, ni siquiera con Jake. Con él las cosas habían sido mucho más tranquilas, algo que llegó de forma casi natural. Lo que ocurría con Edward se parecía más a aquellas tormentosas relaciones que había leído tantas veces en las novelas. Claro, que aquí no había ninguna relación.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Ir a clase por las mañanas de lunes a viernes. Trabajar cuatro días a la semana. Cena y película los miércoles con Alice y Rosalie en el apartamento. Horas y horas leyendo y haciendo trabajos para las asignaturas. Algunas visitas a librerías y exposiciones a las que me arrastraba Angela. Una cómoda rutina en la que me había instalado. Pero aún así el dolor no había desaparecido, continuaba visitándome todas las noches en la soledad de mi habitación y esporádicamente alguna mañana. Y aquella obsesión parecía ir creciendo cada día más. En mis paseos por la ciudad lo buscaba en cada calle, en cada esquina. En el trabajo deseaba que apareciera con su adorable pelo despeinado por la puerta y cuando salíamos a tomar algo escaneaba todo el local en su busca. Pero ni rastro. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan frustrada. Y eso hacía que estuviera irritable y enfadada.

Así llegó octubre y con él los días de lluvia y frío. Me gustaba mucho aquella época del año en la ciudad y siempre había adorado dar largos paseos por Central Park, pero este otoño me sentía sin fuerzas para ello. Alice me arrastró un jueves de tarde casi a finales del mes, quería que volviera a ser yo, que volviera a disfrutar de las cosas que en el pasado me habían hecho feliz a pesar de mis continuas protestas.

"Jasper quiere que vaya a conocer a su familia por Acción de Gracias"

"¿Entonces la cosa va en serio?"

La sonrisa de Alice atravesó toda su cara. Jamás la había visto así: tan ilusionada, tan feliz.

"Es él, Bella. Estoy segura. Desde el primer momento que lo vi"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Alice pareció pensar un momento "No sé como explicarlo, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos supe que era él, que ya no tenía que esperar, que lo había encontrado. Fue como si el corazón se me parara un instante y luego todo mi cuerpo ardiera. Pensarás que estoy loca, ¿verdad?" Alice me miró con una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos centelleaban.

"Claro que no" la abracé brevemente, me alegraba inmensamente por ella. Era la mejor persona que conocía y se merecía todo lo bueno que le estaba pasando. "¿Así que irás al profundo sur?"

"Aún no lo sé. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?"

Lo entendí al instante. Mi amiga no estaba muy segura de irse porque tenía miedo de dejarme sola en una fecha tan señalada. Odiaba que Alice tuviera que renunciar a su propia felicidad por mi culpa.

"René y Phil van a estar viajando por el país esos días así que me quedaré aquí. Pero no te preocupes, estarán Rose y Angela. Estaré bien, por favor vete con Jasper. Os merecéis aunque sean unas mini vacaciones"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro" le sonreí al tiempo que le apretaba la mano para demostrarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Llegamos a la fuente Bethesda que estaba atestada de gente; a pesar del frío el sol parecía haber animado a los turistas y neoyorkinos a dar un tranquilo paseo.

"¿Y cuándo nos va a presentar Rose a su nuevo novio?"

"No son novios todavía, creo que Rose se lo está tomando con mucha calma" le expliqué mientras dábamos un rodeo a la fuente "Es todo un misterio, ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre, supongo que querrá estar segura antes de presentárnoslo"

Alice asintió "Ahá, espero que no sea como los otros rolletes que tuvo. A cada cual peor"

Las dos nos reímos. A pesar de que Rosalie era la chica más guapa que jamás había conocido y una de las más simpáticas (cuando realmente la llegabas a conocer) había tenido muy mala suerte en cuestiones amorosas. Todos los chicos con lo que había salido eran unos perfectos cretinos que habían llegado a hacerle tanto daño que se había convertido en la chica más precabida.

De pronto sentí algo detrás de mi, como una especie de descarga. Me paré, me di la vuelta y vi que en las escaleras de la derecha se encontraba Edward. Entre toda la gente que había ¿cómo había sido capaz de notar su presencia? Y por extraño que parezca, él también debió de notarlo porque dejó de hablar con la chica que se encontraba a su lado y se giró hacía donde nos encontrábamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos que a mi me parecieron minutos, no podía soportar esa tensión que él me provocaba así que aparté la mirada. Tenía que alejarme de allí cuanto antes.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alice me miraba extrañada por haberme quedado parada de repente.

"Vamos" tiré de ella y aceleré el paso. Alice me miró con gestó interrogante "Por favor Alice, no preguntes, vamos" Había desesperación en mis palabras.

"¡Isabella!"

Alice se detuvo y me obligó a pararme con ella, sin duda estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Resignada, cogí aire y me di la vuelta. Edward se acercaba a paso ligero hacía nosotras.

Y la imagen me dejó completamente consternada. Estaba aún más guapo de lo que mi memoria recordaba. Zapatillas deportivas blancas, pantalones vaqueros muy lavados y un abrigo negro que acentuaba sus duras facciones, y ese pelo sedoso que parecía brillar con los tenúes rayos del sol.

"Hola Edward"

Miré a Alice, quien sonreía ligeramente, sin duda ya se habría dado cuenta que ese era el chico con el que había estado hablando en la discoteca. Imperceptiblemente dio unos pasos hacía atrás para dejarnos algo de intimidad y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

"Isabella" su tono era suave, como si estuviera tanteando mi estado de humor. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Sobria" respondí sin pensar, ¿que coño decía? Mis neuronas seguramente me habían abandonado y se habían ido a dar un baño a la fuente.

Entrecerró sus ojos y me miró divertido "Es bueno saberlo"

"Oye me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer verte" Tenía que huir de allí de la manera que fuera, no podía permitir que cada vez que lo viera perdiera todo el sentido y dijera e hiciese estupideces. Ese hombre me trastornaba completamente.

"Espera" me cogió del brazo "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, de verdad. Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde"

"Está bien. Espero que nos veamos pronto" parecía algo contrariado, pero no quería mirarle. Todo aquello era demasiado. Me había pillado con la guardia baja. Pero no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago, había estado deseando volver a verle durante más de un mes, pero desde luego no había salido como yo creía.

Alice y yo comenzamos a caminar, y cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos viera fue mi amiga la que me detuvo.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué has huido de esa manera?"

"Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo"

"No, hay algo más. Vamos, dímelo. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo"

"Ahora no Alice, nos hemos entretenido mucho. Mi turno empieza en media hora"

Ella resopló, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero también era consciente de que era lo suficientemente perserverante como para que se lo acabara contando todo.

Al llegar al bar me relajé. Hoy había partido de los New York Yankees por lo que estaría ocupada durante todo la noche, el local estaba a rebosar de gente y aún quedaba una hora para que comenzara el juego. Durante el viaje en metro no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a mi breve encuentro con Edward. Una cosa estaba clara: debía mantenerme lo más alejada posible de él, por mi salud mental.

Las tres horas siguientes pasaron rapídisimo, como ocurría siempre que había partido. Odiaba el baseball al igual que todos los deportes pero las emociones que tenían lugar en el bar se contagiaban. Todos esos nervios, la expectación, la alegría por un tanto, los cánticos, los gritos, la desesperación, era algo que no podía experimentar de otra manera.

Pero también tenía su parte mala. Siempre había un par de personas que se emocionaban demasiado con el alcohol y se pasaban de la ralla. Por suerte Marcus y Aro eran capaces de neutralizarlos, aunque esas situaciones me resultaban de lo más violentas. Y hoy parecía que uno de esos me había tocado a mí.

"Vamos, tenemos que celebrarlo" el partido había terminado con una victoria de los Yankees.

"Será mejor que te busques a otra, yo estoy demasiado ocupada" desesperada busqué con la mirada a Aro, pero no lo encontraba. Jane estaba al otro lado de la barra ocupada sirviendo unos chupitos a un grupo de chicos bastante hormonados por lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

"No lo creo, seguro que puedes tomar algo conmigo"

"Te estás poniendo pesado y ya sabes lo que pasa con ellos. Te vas a la calle" le amenacé.

Él se rió con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol "¿Me vas a echar tu?"

"Sí" le contesté enfadada y asqueada.

"Así tendríamos un momento a solas" me cogió la muñeca por encima de la barra. Intenté zafarme pero era demasiado grande para que pudiera hacer nada. Comenzó a apretarme más fuerte hasta hacerme daño.

Aro apareció en ese mismo momento seguido de Marcus, debían haberlo visto todo porque cogieron a aquel horrible hombre por la chaqueta y se lo llevaron a la puerta. Pareció hacerse el silencio durante un momento en el bar ya que todos estaban mirando el espectáculo. Me maldije por no haber sabido controlar la situación mejor.

Aro llegó hasta mí con el semblante serio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no ha sido nada. Gracias"

Pero no lo estaba, estaba tremendamente enfadada con ese tío y conmigo, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para librarme yo sola. Odiaba sentirme de aquella manera; débil e indefensa. No quería que nadie me rescatara. Quería descargar de cualquier manera aquella frustración, pero no se me ocurría ninguna forma, y aún quedaba un rato para irme a casa.

"¡Hola!"

_Oh no_, pensé para mí misma, _la noche no puede ir peor_. No quise levantar la vista del lavavajillas de donde estaba sacando unos vasos, pero no quedaba más remedio.

"Vaya, dos veces en un mismo día. ¡Qué suerte la mía!"

No entendía a ese hombre, ¿por qué venía aquí? ¿Disfrutaba viendo como me humillaba? Ya había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba. Pensé que se trataba de alguna forma de castigo divino, debí de portarme muy mal en alguna vida pasada.

"Veo que sigues enfadada"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" cruzé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, alguien alguna vez me dijo que aquella era una postura defensiva.

"Por lo que pasó la noche de tu cumpleaños" parecía realmente molesto.

"No recuerdo nada de aquello"

"La negación es el primer paso" sonrió ligeramente, vaya parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien a costa mía.

No contesté, abrí la nevera y coloqué una Bud delanté de él.

"Te dije que la próxima vez que vinieras te invitaría a una cerveza. Soy una chica de palabra"

Se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse más a mí mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos, atravesándome completamente "Gracias" dio un trago a su cerveza y a mi se me secó la boca. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Estoy trabajando y como puedes ver voy a estar muy ocupada"

Sin esperar una respuesta me di la vuelta y me afané por hacer todo lo posible, buscando tareas cuando no eran necesarias. Jane me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no entendía mi comportamiento, pero aquello no me importaba. Tenía que mantenerme alejada de él, aunque ya supiera todo lo que provocaba en mí.

"Voy al almacén a por algunas botellas" avisé a Jane.

La puerta del almacén se encontraba al lado de la de los servicios, el espacio no era muy grande ya que estaba hasta arriba de mercancía, Aro siempre pedía de más a los proveedores temiendo quedarse sin ello. Me metí como pude en aquel cuarto y dejé la puerta abierta. Estaba concentrada pensando en como bajar un par de botellas a las que no podía acceder por mi corta estatura cuando oí la puerta cerrarse. Alarmada me di la vuelta y ahí estaba de nuevo él.

"¿Qué haces?" el terror se debió reflejar en mi cara por la expresión que vi en Edward.

"Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo. Eres la persona más cabezota que he conocido jamás"

Y no es que yo pudiera decir que conocía a Edward, pero intuía que era ese tipo de gente como Alice que no aceptan un no como respuesta, por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

"Cinco minutos. Pero no sé no creo que tengas que decirme nada. No nos conocemos y no ha pasado nada"

Dio un paso hacía mí y noté de nuevo aquella tensión, supliqué porque terminara lo antes posible, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a ser capaz de contenerme.

"En primer lugar, haces bien en mantenerte alejada de mí, yo te haría más mal que bien"

No entendía nada "Si tu no te alejas no sirve de nada"

"Ese es el problema, lo he intentado, pero no puedo, hoy cuando te vi..."

No me gustaba por donde estaba yendo aquella conversación por lo que le interrumpí "¿Y cuál era la segunda cosa?"

Se acercó aún más a mí, podía respirar su aroma y era completamente embriagador, fuerte, muy masculino, prácticamente me mareé.

"La noche de tu cumpleaños, no dejaste que me explicara"

"No hacía falta, estaba muy claro" mi voz era apenas un susurro. Tenía que salir de ese cuarto ya o acabaría haciendo una locura.

Le empujé para que me dejar pasar pero sujetó mis muñecas con sus dos manos y se agachó hasta que su cara quedó a un par de céntimetros de la mía, aquella visión era completamente perturbadora, sus ojos brillaban de deseo como aquella noche, no me lo había inventado.

"¿Por qué no me escuchas?"

Y entonces sentí como sus cálidos labios se posaban sobre los míos. Soltó una de mis muñecas y me cogió del cuello atrayéndome mucho más contra él. Nadie me había besado así jamás, su beso era duro, fuerte obligándome a que abriera mis labios para meter su lengua en mi boca. Sentí en ese momento como cada parte de mi cuerpo se encendía mientras él hacía cada vez más profundo su beso. Y aunque estaba totalmente desconcertada, seguí los movimientos de su lengua con la mía con ansia, necesitaba aquello, esa era la manera de descargar toda aquella tensión. Notaba como ardía cada parte de mi cuerpo que él tocaba.

Entonces se separó ligeramente de mí. Yo estaba jadeando y él me miraba intensamente con su media sonrisa. No era capaz de manejar todas aquellas emociones que estaba sintiendo.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir" salí del almacén con las manos vacías.


	8. Capítulo 6 El baile no miente

**Dios mío, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi dos semanas desde que os prometí una actualización, pero realmente casi no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar en el futuro. Pero como recompensa os traigo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual y que espero que os merezca la pena. **

**Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y mucho más a los que comentáis. Ya sabéis que cualquier crítica es bienvenida. **

**Recuerdo que esta historia contiene algunas escenas un poco fuertes, si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. **

**De nuevo, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. **

**~ El baile no miente ~ **

Llegué a casa muy cansada, aquel día había sido demasiado para mí. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Alice sentada en la cocina con dos copas y una botella de vino, al verme alzó la vista y me sonrió. Yo le devolví el gesto ya que necesitaba aquello: una conversación con mi mejor amiga.

"¿Estás preparada para contarme lo que pasó esta tarde?"

"Ay Alice" me dejé caer en la silla con un suspiro "Ese chico me está volviendo loca, ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando"

"Empieza por el principio"

Le conté a mi amiga todo; como nos habíamos conocido, lo estúpidamente que me había comportado, lo que me hacía sentir. Alice me había escuchado pacientemente aunque a veces yo no supiera expresarme con claridad, pues ni siquiera entendía lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

"Pero entonces, ¿te besó?" preguntó Alice sorprendida, había llegado a la parte del almacén y ya íbamos por la segunda botella de vino "Eso significa que le gustas"

"No Alice, tan solo me besó porque sabía cuanto me había molestado que no lo hubiera hecho cuando me acompañó a casa. Tuve el premio de consolación"

"Vamos Bella, ¿por qué crees eso? ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que simplemente le gustas?"

Me quedé callada unos instantes pues no estaba segura de querer contarle aquello a Alice.

"Bella..." me pidió sabiendo que le ocultaba lago.

"Me da miedo" me llevé las manos a la cara "Quiero decir, es prácticamente un desconocido para mí y mira como me siento. Además creo que hay algo oscuro en él, no me preguntes el qué porque no sabría explicártelo. De todas maneras, después de haber salido corriendo de esa manera no creo que vuelva a verlo" Di un largo sorbo a mi copa de vino "Ay, todo era más sencillo con Jacob"

"Y más aburrido" Alice sonrió brevemente antes de ponerse seria de nuevo "¿Has sabido algo más de él?"

Negué con la cabeza "No. Pero creo que debería hablar con él, me porté fatal la última vez que nos vimos"

"No. Fue él el que se portó mal"

"Ya lo sé, pero no sé, no quiero que todo acabe de esta manera. Fue mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, compartimos muchas cosas. Creo que al menos deberíamos tener una conversación civilizada"

"Está bien" de repente su rostro se iluminó "¿Sabes qué? Rosalie llamó hace un par de horas, va a traer a la fiesta de Halloween a su rollo o novio o lo que sea. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que probarte el disfraz"

"Oh, no" me quejé "¿Podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana?" La fiesta no es hasta el miércoles y estoy segura de que has hecho un trabajo estupendo. Además estoy muy cansada"

"Está bien, pero ya sabes que soy inmune a tus halagos" me dijo mientras me señalaba un el dedo índice.

El fin de semana transcurrió tal y como tenía pensado. Viernes y sábado trabajé de 7:00 a 12:00 y el resto del tiempo me lo pasé encerrada en la habitación haciendo un trabajo para la clase del señor Carter que me estaba llevando más tiempo del que pensaba.

Lo cierto es que aquel ritmo era agotador y estaba empezando a notar que cada día estaba más y más cansada. Las pesadillas continuaban acechándome y más de una noche la había pasado en blanco por temor a ellas. Además había continuado adelgazando, a pesar de que comía bien y eso hacía que me sintiera muy débil.

Pero sabía que la cosa mejoraría, ya había comenzado a a hacerlo a pesar de que últimamente casi todo me diera igual, pero eso era mejor que el dolor insoportable. Sin duda prefería no sentir.

El domingo por la tarde Alice asomó su cabecita por la puerta de mi dormitorio. Había estado evitando aquello todo el fin de semana.

"Pasa, estoy preparada para la tortura" suspiré y me levanté del atestado escritorio.

Alice posó una bolsa en la cama y como mucho cuidado sacó lo que había dentro. Habíamos acordado que yo fuera disfrazada de _la novia cadáver, _aunque debería decir que fue toda idea de mi amiga. Lo cierto es que a mí aquellas cosas no me entusiasmaban pero se había convertido en una especie de tradición; Alice hacía los trajes y yo accedía a ir a la fiesta.

"Alice. Esta vez te has superado, ¿cuánto tiempo te ha llevado hacerlo? Yo esperaba otra cosa"

"Lo sé, preferirías llevar una sábana encima, ¿no?"

Aquel vestido era precioso, blanco (¡cómo no!), el cuerpo del vestido era de una tela más dura y parecía tener incrustados brillantes, la falda larga era de una tela suave y ligera y con una gran abertura por el centro; y la cola y los bajos parecían más desgastados. En definitiva era igual que el de la película y estaba encantada.

"Pruébatelo"

Cogí el vestido con cuidado, tenía miedo de estropearlo. Aquello no era un disfraz era un vestido de verdad.

"¡Un momento!" Alice me detuvo y sacó otra cosa de aquella gran bolsa.

¡Un corsé!

"Alice..."

"Si no te lo pones el vestido no quedará bien, además acentuará tu cintura"

Accedí a que Alice me pusiera aquel corsé con el que apenas podía respirar, tardamos más de diez minutos debido a aquellos estúpidos lazos y botones que eran interminables. Me puse el vestido y vi que Alice me miraba con la boca abierta.

"Es perfecto" se llevó un dedo a los labios, parecía pensativa "Pero falta una cosa"

Resoplé "Estuvimos de acuerdo en que nada de velo"

"Me refería a los zapatos. Los que llevaste el día de tu cumpleaños servirán"

"Ay Alice, me estuvieron doliendo los pies una semana" Pero sabía que una vez más aquella era una batalla perdida, Alice no toleraría que algo quedara mal en lo que había resultado su obra maestra.

El resto de la semana pasó sin sobresaltos, dedicada por entero a mi rutina habitual. Apenas había salido de mi cuarto pues aún no había terminado aquel estúpido trabajo que no parecía tener fin. Tampoco había visto mucho a Alice, quien también se había encerrado en su cuarto para terminar los últimos arreglos de nuestros disfraces de Halloween.

Miré a través de la ventana del salón el cielo y di un trago a mi café.

"Parece que va a hacer una buena noche. Incluso no creo que haga mucho frío"

"Mejor" Alice apenas levantó su vista para mirarme, estaba muy concentrada planchado la ropa "Rosalie llegará en una hora así que será mejor que te vayas duchando y poniéndote la ropa"

Asentí y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. No tenía muchas ganas de salir esa noche, pero necesitaba un descanso de tanto trabajo, apenas podía sostenerme en pie y había decidido que el día siguiente lo dedicaría en exclusiva a descansar, necesitaba aquello. Ya había terminado el trabajo para la clase del señor Carter y tenía que celebrarlo.

Me relajé en la ducha y desde ahí oí llegar el sonido de la música que siempre ponía Alice mientras se preparara, era una especie de ritual para ella. Decía que aquellas canciones le animaban y yo me contagié de esa sensación.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño estaba decidida, aquella noche me lo pasaría bien.

Alice me ayudó a ponerme el corsé, yo sola no podía hacer nada y le hice prometer que no iría a pasar la noche a casa de Jasper, sino no iba a tener forma de sacarme aquello. Me ajusté el vestido y por primera vez me miré en el espejo.

"Wow" estaba impresionada "Alice es perfecto. Si alguna vez me caso me harás tu el traje"

"Hecho" exclamó emocionada mientras dada saltitos alrededor. Me pasó un pequeño paquete, lo abrí y había unas medias con un ligero "No tienes porqué ponértelo pero son claras por lo que parecerás más blanca aún. Además con la abertura de la falda te vendrá bien para no pasar mucho frío"

Cogí lo que me dio, nunca me había puesto nada parecido a aquello pero las llevaría, al fin y al cabo era la noche de Halloween, qué importaba lo que hiciera.

El timbre sonó y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta. Me quedé impresionada al ver a Rosalie, llevaba un traje de cuero negro ceñido cada centímetro a sus sugerentes curvas, su pelo rubio era mucho más voluminoso de lo que lo solía llevar y encima de su cabeza llevaba una diadema que imitaban las orejas de gato. Sus ojos azules quedaban enmarcados por mucha sombra negra y gran abundancia de eyeliner y rimmel. Estaba fantástica.

"Estás impresionante"

"Estás impresionante"

Las dos nos reímos al decir la misma frase.

Rosalie traía una bolsa con un montón de maquillaje, tenía que dejarme como una muerta viviente. Lo cierto es que después de tres cuartos de hora estaba fantástica. Rosalie apenas me había aplicado algunos polvos más claros que mi piel y con un juego de sombras parecía que realmente estaba en mis huesos. Por último dibujó algunas cicatrices que rellenó con una pasta extraña. Sin duda estaba genial, nunca había llevado un disfraz así.

Aún estuvimos esperando por Alice otros veinte minutos. Cuando salió Rosalie y yo estallamos en una única carcajada. Siempre habíamos bromeado con ella acerca de lo mucho que se parecía a un pequeño duende, ya no solo por su aspecto sino porque siempre estaba planeando algo. Llevaba un vestido de rallas de todos los colores inimaginables, de los que colgaba algún que otro cascabel. Las medias eran aún más delirantes, apenas podía identificar de que color eran, sus zapatos eras asombrosos, de un verde brillante, que terminaban en punta pero de tacón y que no parecían para nada ridículos. Y en su cabeza su pelo estaba aún más de punta que de costumbre, debía haberse aplicado muchísima espuma. Pero lo mejor era su maquillaje: también muy colorido que le daba un aspecto juvenil y travieso, pero también inexplicablemente sexy.

"Estás fantástica Alice" no pude dejar de maravillarme, aquella chica hacía milagros con sus manos y un trozo de tela.

Cogimos un taxi y nos dirigimos al piso de Jessica. Allí se celebraba la fiesta, en el ático de su edificio e iba a ser una grande pues la habían organizado ella y tres de sus vecinos. Cuando llegamos el ático estaba lleno de gente, pero de entre todos ellos reconocimos a Jasper quien estaba hablando con Jessica.

"Lo suyo va muy en serio" me comentó burlona Rosalie mientras señalaba a Jasper quien también se había disfrazo de duende, pero no solo eso, era exactamente el mismo traje.

"Oh calla" me reí mientras le daba un suave codazo en las costillas "¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Conoceremos por fin a Don Desconocido?"

"Llegará en cualquier momento"

Y si no conociera lo suficientemente bien a Rose se diría que estaba nerviosa.

Jasper, Alice, Rose y yo nos colocamos cerca de una de las mesas donde estaban las bebidas, además desde allí teníamos una visión de toda la azotea así que hicimos lo que parecía ya una tradición en Halloween; puntuar los disfraces de los demás.

"Aquel grupito que van disfrazados de tetris se merecen un ocho" apuntó Alice.

"De ninguna manera" respondió Rosalie "un ocho para la reina de corazones y su séquito"

Todos asentimos ante aquellos disfraces "Vale tenemos ganadores esta noche" dije antes de dar un sorbo a mi copa.

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos al igual que su boca, parecía fascinado "Eso es un diez, es el mejor Rambo que he visto jamás, los músculos son de verdad"

Todos miramos hacía la dirección que sus ojos señalaban y Rosalie alzó su mano para atraer su atención.

"Es Emmet" dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Y quién coño es Emmet?" Alice parecía perdida.

Aquel chico todo músculos cogió a Rose de la cintura y la elevó por encima del suelo en un abrazo que sin duda le estaba dejando sin respiración.

Cuando la soltó nos miró a todos con una sonrisa. Y aunque no estaba muy segura creía que lo había visto antes. Repasé en mi mente todas las caras y nombres de los que podía acordarme. Entonces vi que me miraba fijamente y me sonreía.

"Hola Isabella"

"¿Os conocéis?" preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

Y entonces me di cuenta, era el chico que había estado con Edward en el bar aquella noche. En ese momento un pensamiento aterrador cruzó mi mente, igual él también había venido esta noche. No tardé mucho en averiguarlo.

"Estás jodidamente espectacular esta noche" un aliento caliente golpeó mi nuca y su voz hizo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se pusiera alerta.

Me giré despacio pues no estaba segura de si iba a poder mirarlo y mantenerme calmada.

"¿Te va la necrofilia?" le dije señalando una de las cicatrices que Rose había dibujado sobre mi cuello.

Sonrió y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante unos segundos. Me sentía realmente idiota en su presencia, tenía que alejarme de él.

Me giré de nuevo hacía mis amigos, las presentaciones continuaban pues Lauren y Jessica se habían unido a nosotros. Emmet presentó a Edward a todo el mundo y Alice arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

Por suerte no me tuve que preocupar mucho por Edward pues un chico al que parecía conocer se había acercado hasta él y ahora hablaban muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me relajé un poquito y disfruté de la fiesta tanto como pude. Emmet parecía haberse integrado muy bien pues no paraba de hacer bromas que hicieron que se nos saltasen las lágrimas. Sin duda no se parecía en nada a todos los tíos con los que Rosalie había salido en el pasado, a pesar de su apariencia dura era muy cariñoso con nuestra amiga y estaba atento a cada gesto de ella. Parecía adorarla.

Después de que pasara una hora sin ver a Edward lo busqué con la vista por toda la fiesta y ahí estaba, riendo rodeado por un grupo de chicas y entre ellas estaba Lauren. Todas llevaban vestidos a los que les faltaban varios centímetros de tela.

"Deberías verte la cara" Alice había aparecido a mi lado.

"Me preocupo por su seguridad"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Alice, ¿no lo ves? Todas ellas le miran como si se lo fueran a comer con los ojos. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento se van a abalanzar encima de él y montarán una orgía."

"¿Por qué simplemente no admites que estás celosa?"

"Te odio" le dije entornando los ojos en su dirección.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de _Chelsea_ _dagger_. Alice y yo emitimos un pequeño grito de emoción mientras Rosalie corriendo se acercaba hasta donde estábamos con la misma cara que debíamos tener nosotras.

Esa era nuestra canción, habíamos creado un baile especial una noche en una fiesta en una fraternidad el primer año de universidad, fue la noche en que Rosalie se hizo nuestra amiga. Aunque llamar aquello un baile era un gran eufemismo: tan solo nos movíamos mientras sacudíamos la cabeza, dábamos algunas palmadas e imitábamos el movimiento de alguien tocando la batería. Era ridículo, parecíamos idiotas pero era un momento especial para nosotras aunque no sabía explicar porqué.

Así que esa noche también bailamos esa canción sin importar absolutamente nada más. Cuando terminamos todo el mundo parecía estar mirándonos y estallaron en un aplauso. Yo inmediatamente me sonrojé pues odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero Rose y Alice cogieron cada una una de mis manos para agradecer los aplausos.

Jasper llegó en ese momento y miró a Alice con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me acompañas?" le dijo seductoramente.

"¡Oh vamos!" exclamó Rosalie "Estáis enfermos"

"Parecéis animales" dije con una sonrisita.

Jasper y Alice prácticamente se fueron corriendo, mientras Emmet se acercó a Rosalie la cogió entre sus enormes brazos y la besó profundamente. Hice girar mis ojos y me fui a buscar otra bebida. Mike me interceptó por el camino.

"Wow Bella, ese baile fue increíble"

"Gracias"

"Estaba pensado que... quizá tu y yo..." se frotó la nunca con una de sus manos, parecía nervioso "Que quizá podríamos salir un día"

"Creo que aún es demasiado pronto, no creo que sea una buena idea. Ya sabes..."

"Claro, no te preocupes. Tómate el tiempo que necesites"

Jessica se acercó hasta nosotros y reclamó la atención de Mike cogiéndole del brazo. Suspiré aliviada pues no quería ser desagradable con Mike, además sabía que Jessica tenía una especie de cuelgue con él. Lo arrastró para que bailara con ella. Había llegado ese momento de la noche en el que el DJ tan solo pone canciones lentas para que las parejas bailen y se metan algo de mano.

Seguí mi camino hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. Mezclé un poco de vodka con un refresco de naranja. Esa noche lo estaba haciendo muy bien, el alcohol había hecho que mi ánimo mejorara pero no estaba borracha, era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, no como la noche de mi cumpleaños.

"Hola" Edward había aparecido a mi lado como un recuerdo de aquella noche.

"Hola" me giré para mirarle. ¿Cómo podía resistirme a él? Estaba muy guapo con su jersey de punto negro y sus pantalones vaqueros. "No vas disfrazado"

"Muy observadora" me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. Puse los ojos en blanco "No me gustan estas cosas, pero tu estás fantástica"

"Eso ya me lo has dicho"

"¿Por qué _la novia cadáver_?"

"Es mi película favorita. Me parece una historia de amor perfecta"

"Pero la chica no consigue al chico"

"Eso no es lo importante" le dije sacudiendo la cabeza "Es sobre el sacrificio que eres capaz de hacer por alguien, el mayor de todos ellos. No importa lo que tu quieras porque es más importante su felicidad"

"Te pareces a ella" me dijo con una voz muy profunda y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"¿Sí? Es todo cosa de Alice, siempre me hace ella los disfraces. Aunque debo decir que el de este año me gusta mucho más que los anteriores"

"¿Por qué?"

"Siempre me hacía trajes demasiado provocativos. El año que me hizo uno de enfermera cachonda dije basta y desde entonces yo escojo y ella diseña"

Edward se rió. "Seguro que estarías perfecta igualmente. ¿Por qué no te gustan esos disfraces?"

"Haces muchas preguntas Edward"

"Eres una persona muy interesante Isabella"

Nos quedamos ahí parados en silencio sin decir nada. Apenas podía articular una palabra en su presencia y aquella corta conversación parecía haber consumido todas mis energías. Además tampoco me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos pues no sabía lo que aquellos orbes verdes podían despertar en mí.

Así que intenté centrarme en cualquier otra cosa y lo único que encontré fue sus carnosos labios. Unos labios que hacía tan solo unos días habían estado sobre los míos y con los que había fantaseado todos estos días.

_Dance me to the end of love_ de Leonard Cohen comenzó a sonar en ese momento y sin ser consciente la tarareré, echaba de menos la música.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo Isabella?"

" Si quieres salir de aquí sin ningún rasguño de esta fiesta te recomendaría que no bailaras conmigo. Apuesto a que si te piso con estos zapatos te puedo atravesar el pie"

Rió mientras me cogía la mano "Correré el riesgo"

"Me encanta esta canción" dije mientras colocaba una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y el ponía una mano en mi espalda. La sensación de estar sostenida por él era increíblemente relajante. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquello y de la ronca y dulce voz de Cohen.

"A mi también"

"Por cierto puedes llamarme Bella, así me llaman mis amigos"

"¿Soy tu amigo?" me dijo mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

"Por ahora conocidos. Por fin hoy hemos hablado durante más de diez minutos" bromeé para intentar alejar aquella tensión que volvía a sentir en mi estómago.

"Bueno, ante tal honor permitiré que me hagas una pregunta"

"¿Sólo una? Tu me has hecho unas cuantas, ¿no es un trato un poco injusto?"

"¿Así es cómo quieres malgastar tu pregunta?" me miró fijamente mientras me hacía girar una vez "Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor"

Entrecerré mis ojos en un gesto de esfuerzo mental. Edward era todo un misterio para mí, uno tan grande que no sabía por donde debía empezar.

"¿Por qué me besaste el otro día?" las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerlas, con él a mi alrededor sentía que era incapaz de controlar mis funciones motores.

"Quería hacerlo" me sonrió mientras clavaba sus ojos en mis pupilas "Además lo has puesto tan difícil que la gratificación es aún mayor"

"Así que eso es. Soy un trofeo, ¿no?"

"Bella..." me hizo girar una vez más y volvió a colocar su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda apretándome mucho más a él, así pude sentir su erección contra mi estómago. Mis mejillas se encendieron automáticamente "Deseaba hacerlo y deseo hacerlo. Ahora"

Descendió su cara hacía la mía y con sus labios cogió mi labio inferior, su beso era delicado no como la otra vez y muy placentero, gemí ante esa sensación y el aprovechó ese momento para deslizar su lengua en el interior de mi boca y entonces la naturaleza de aquel beso cambió y se hizo mucho más profundo. Mi lengua se enroscaba con la suya mientras que sus dos manos se clavaron en mi espalda sujetándome bien fuerte. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban y que me quedaba sin aliento. Su boca se alejó de la mía para darme un beso húmedo en mi garganta lo que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

"¿Nos vamos?" me preguntó y me pareció que sus ojos ardían.

"Sí" respondí apenas en un susurro sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos lo más pronto que pudimos de aquel edificio. Le prometí a Alice que iría más tarde para casa y que no se preocupara.

Cuando estábamos en la calle esperando por un taxi Edward se giró y se colocó justo enfrente de mí.

"Necesito que sepas una cosa antes de hacer nada" asentí ante su mirada interrogante "No me acuesto más de tres veces con ninguna chica. Nunca" Parecía esperar que saliera corriendo o algo por el estilo.

Yo sonreí "Qué pretencioso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a querer acostarme contigo después de esta noche"

"Lo harás créeme" me susurró en un oído "Y me tomo esa respuesta como un sí"

Un taxi se paró justo delante de nosotros y nos metimos inmediatamente en él, por suerte no tuve que hacer los malabarismos de las veces anteriores para poder acceder a él. Edward colocó su chaqueta negra de cuero encima de mis rodillas y le dio al taxista la dirección de su casa. Tardaríamos más de veinte minutos en llegar pues estábamos en el otro extremo de la ciudad y había bastante tráfico para ser de noche.

Inmediatamente Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la giró para poder besarme, más urgente y apasionado que la otra vez. Me encantaba aquella sensación de sentirme tan deseada por un hombre como él. Deslizó una de sus manos por mi cuerpo y la situó debajo de su chaqueta y de la tela de mi vestido, cogió uno de mis muslos haciendo que la piel que el tocaba ardiera y me obligó a que separara ligeramente mis piernas.

"Necesito que respondas a lo que te pregunte, pero sobre todo que estés muy callada" me susurró con voz ronca después de separar sus labios de los míos. Asentí ligeramente.

Subió su mano aún más y continuó obligándome a que separara aún más mis piernas. Nerviosa miré hacía el conductor, pero parecía muy concentrado en el tráfico, y además la chaqueta tapaba cualquier movimiento de Edward.

"¿Qué prefieres?" me preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en la intersección de mis piernas y yo gemía ligeramente. "¿Esto?" apartó ligeramente la tela de mis braguitas para presionar mi clítoris.

Yo mordí mi labio ante su toque.

"¿O esto?" introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí. Yo no pude evitarlo y gemí fuerte por lo que Edward me besó para esconder el sonido.

Cuando se apartó volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que me estaba preguntando.

"¿Cómo te corres antes Bella?" me murmuró de nuevo en mi oído.

"No lo sé"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" parecía realmente sorprendido.

"Nunca he tenido un orgasmo" no sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello, era algo de lo que me avergonzaba pero sus ojos me impelían a hacerlo y yo no podía detener mis palabras y menos en un momento así. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo mi problema, el mismo del que me había acusado Jacob.

"¿Eres virgen?" y ahora parecía horrorizado.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa "No. Solo creo que soy asexual o algo así"

Edward se rió muy fuerte y volvió a colocar su mano entre mis piernas e inclinó su cabeza contra mi cuello. "No Bella, te aseguro que no lo eres. Mira lo húmeda que estás"

Y en ese momento volvió a colocar su dedo contra mi clítoris solo que esta vez comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo círculos, al principio de forma suave y lenta pero cada vez con más energía. Sentí una sensación extraña, como si cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se despertaran al mismo tiempo y se encendieran provocando que un fuego se extendiera por mi cuerpo mientras él seguía masajeando aquel pequeño punto. Apenas podía contener los gemidos que salían de mi garganta así que busqué sus labios para poder descargarme sobre su boca. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su nuca y lo atraje hacía mí.

Entonces deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi interior, lo que provocó tal sacudida en mí que lo atraje aún más. Un sonido de placer se escapó de su boca lo que hizo que aún sintiera más aquel dedo que metía y sacaba de mí cada vez más deprisa. Sentí como un nudo se forma en la parte baja de mi vientre y era de alguna manera doloroso pero también muy placentero. En ese momento con su dedo gordo volvió a acariciar mi clítoris aunque sin dejar de usar los otros dedos. Ese placer doloroso era casi insoportable y noté como cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Edward abandonó mi beso y me susurró "Ahora" y apretó aún más fuerte aquella parte de mí.

Y en ese momento sentí como cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se abandonaba a aquella sensación poderosa que me recorría y me quemaba por completo. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sentía toda aquella tensión desvanecerse junto con mis fuerzas. Mi respiración era agitada, como si hubiera estado contenido el aliento durante todos aquellos minutos. Miré a Edward sonrojada, no podía creer que hubiéramos hecho aquello en un taxi, delante de otra persona.

"¿Lo ves?" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí casi sin fuerzas. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo.


	9. Chapter 7 Primer encuentro cercano

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que esperaba, pero es la primera vez que escribo lemmon por lo que no sé muy bien como hacerlo, así que decirme que os parece. **

**El lunes os prometo actualización. **

**Muchas gracias a Marce Capuccino por su review, y a todos los que me seguís y me leéis, así me animáis a que continue. **

**Capitulo 7. **

**~ Primer encuentro cercano ~ **

Desde que habíamos salido del taxi Edward no había dejado de besarme. No sabía como había logrado abrir la puerta de abajo ni cómo habíamos logrado subir al ascensor sin que nuestros labios se separaran.

Pero nada de eso me importaba, estaba perdida entre sus labios y su lengua húmeda y caliente. Edward parecía querer explorar cada parte de mi boca con un ansia hasta entonces desconocida para mí.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su apartamento nuestras bocas se separaron y descubrí que él estaba jadeando al igual que yo, buscando el aire que parecía que habíamos dejado de tomar desde que nos habíamos bajado del taxi.

Aproveché el momento para echar un rápido vistazo. Era un apartamento muy espacioso, con una cocina abierta y un gran salón comedor. En seguida me sentí cómoda aunque no podía entender por qué No era el típico piso de chicos, estaba tremendamente ordenado y limpio.

No era un piso con los típicos muebles de soltero de colores oscuros y sofás de cuero; era un piso alegre con vida y aunque fuera de noche podría decir que muy luminoso. Y en la pared del fondo, justo enfrente de las ventanas, había un piano negro reluciente aunque parecía bastante viejo debido a las muchas marcas tenía.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

Edward me distrajo de mi ensimismamiento, me giré para quedar enfrente de él y me sentí terriblemente tímida a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en el taxi.

"Sí" estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, necesitaba tranquilizarme "¿El baño?"

Edward señaló una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Comencé a caminar aún insegura pues notaba sus ojos clavados en mí.

El baño era grande y parecía haber sido remodelado hacía poco. Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara para quitarme el maquillaje. Cuando terminé me miré en el espejo y no reconocí a la chica que me devolvía la mirada. Estaba sonrojada y mis ojos tenían un brillo extrañó que no era capaz de comprender.

Como tampoco podía entender cómo había permitido que hiciéramos aquello en el taxi, yo siempre había sido muy reacia a las demostraciones de afecto en lugares públicos, y esto iba mucho más lejos. Aunque no me había sentido nunca de aquella manera, pero sabía que la situación me había superado un poco y no había podido disfrutar del todo.

Debía llevar más de diez minutos ahí dentro y sabía que tenía que encararle, sentía un millón de mariposas en mi estómago que me impedían respirar con normalidad. Dejé la toalla en su sitio y abrí la puerta.

Edward estaba apoyado en la barra con una cerveza en la mano y con su móvil en la otra. Mi pequeño bolso descansaba al lado de una cerveza. Me acerqué hasta él evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estás mejor así"

Había levantado su mirada que clavó en mi cara, me sonrojé inmediatamente. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara me desarmó al instante y sus ojos llenos de deseo hicieron que lo deseara inmediatamente.

"Sí, creo que ese maquillaje es ligeramente llamativo" bromeé mientras cogía la cerveza y le daba un trago.

Durante unos largos segundos estuvimos en silencio y yo comenzaba a sentirme realmente incómoda. No creía que fuera a estar preparada para eso, para este tipo de acuerdo. Yo nunca me había sentido muy cómoda con respecto al sexo y mis experiencias con Jacob la no haber sido en absoluta satisfactorias habían acrecentado mis miedos, más aún cuando estaba segura de que era mi culpa. Entonces ¿qué sentido tenía eso?

"¿Por qué tres veces?"

Tan solo quería romper aquel silencio y esa fue la única cosa que me vino a la cabeza. Al momento me arrepentí y sacudí mi cabeza, puede que diera la impresión de que deseaba que aquello ocurriera en más ocasiones.

Edward sonrió con esa media sonrisa que ya estaba empezando a conocer bien y con pasos tranquilos y seguros se acercó a mí. Quitó la cerveza de mi mano para apoyarla en la encimera y con su cuerpo me obligó a apoyar mi espalda contra la barra.

"Tres veces es suficiente para conocer a alguien"

Descendió su cabeza hacía mi cuello y rozó lentamente con su nariz mi piel lo que hizo que me estremeciera inmediatamente. Continuó con esa caricia durante unos segundo más hasta que situó su boca en mi oreja.

"Lo suficiente para saber que es lo que le gusta"

Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí una gran descarga por todo mi cuerpo ante su contacto lo que hizo que gimiera.

Edward descendió de nuevo por mi cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos que provocaron que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

"Si le gusta esto" murmuró contra mi piel al tiempo que cogía mi cintura para atraerme hacía él y rozaba mi mandíbula con sus dientes.

Sentí su dureza contra mi vientre y me quedé completamente paralizada, no sabía que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, no había podido imaginar que esa noche terminaría así. Además no podía comprender por qué yo le atraía, por qué le provocaba de esa manera.

Dejé de pensar cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los míos y deslizó su lengua en mi boca; suave al principio pero luego con impaciencia. La sensación me resultaba imposible de describir, un fuerte fuego recorría mi cuerpo y un creciente deseo comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

Llevé mis brazos a su cuello para atraerlo más y profundizar más su beso. Edward mordió mi labio antes de separarse ligeramente de mí. Inmediatamente anhelé su contacto.

"O esto" sonrió mientras me miraba intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

"Pero, ¿por qué solo tres?" me sorprendí preguntando y haciendo hincapié en la palabra _solo_ sin dejar de mirarle.

Nos habíamos limitado a besarnos, además de lo que había ocurrido en en el taxi, y jamás nada en mi vida me había hecho sentirme tan bien. Me sorprendí ante ese pensamiento pues tan solo hacía unos días podía haber jurado que no volvería a sentirme bien nunca más. Supe al instante que podía pasarme todo el día entre los brazos de Edward, con su boca sobre la mía.

Su semblante se tornó durante un momento serio, sus labios dibujaron una línea recta y su mandíbula se tensó "Es suficiente" luego volvió a sonreír "A mí tan solo me interesa esto"

Edward volvió a besarme, más intensamente que antes y casi con violencia. Descendió sus manos manos por mi cuerpo hasta situarlas en mi culo y con un movimiento fuerte me atrajo de nuevo hacía él sintiendo de nuevo su erección.

Comprendí en ese momento y con algo de horror que para mí no sería suficiente con tan solo tres veces. Querría sentir su deseo y el mío siempre. Y eso era completamente irracional pues apenas le conocía, solo sabía que una fuerza extraña me estaba empujando hacía él.

Sus manos encontraron la cremallera de mi vestido y la bajó. Entonces se separó unos pasos de mí.

"Quitatelo"

Me quedé ligeramente en shock y la sensación de timidez volvió a mí. Pero esa orden dicha con aquella voz llena de deseo removió algo en mí y me quité aquel vestido aunque con algunos problemas.

Me quedé plantada en medio de su cocina tan solo vestida con el corsé, las medias, el liguero y unas braguitas de algodón blancas que no encajaban en absoluto con el resto del conjunto. Me maldecí por dentro.

Sentí que mis brazos y piernas temblaban pues aunque todavía llevaba algunas prendas encima me sentí totalmente desnuda. Edward recorrió con su mirada todo mi cuerpo y soltó un gran suspiro.

"Dios mío" se acercó hacía mí para eliminar la distancia que nos separaba en lo que a mí me pareció un nanosegundo.

"Bella relájate" tomó mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara los ojos "No haré nada que tu quieras. Si quieres puedes irte"

Sacudí mi cabeza, aquello era lo último que quería. En ese momento a pesar de mi timidez e inseguridad lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

"Es solo que yo no suelo hacer esto" lo dije con una voz tan débil que temí que no me oyera.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarme con fuerza y rapidez a lo que yo respondí inmediatamente.

"No puedo esperar más, Bella" me dijo casi sin aire con voz ronca.

Me alzó para colocarme encima de la encimera y me obligó a abrir mis piernas para colocarse entres ellas. Yo me incliné para besarle mientras metía mis manos entre su sedoso pelo.

Continuó recorriendo mi cuello alternado besos y pequeños mordiscos que me estremecían. Edward intentó desabrochar los pequeños botones de mi corsé, pero eran demasiados yo le deseaba en ese mismo momento.

"Déjalo, llevará demasiado tiempo" le dije mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y disfrutaba de sus besos.

Descendió sus manos por mis muslos acariciándolos con suaves círculos. Yo aproveché ese momento para quitarle la camiseta a lo que me ayudó separándose unos centímetros y alzando los brazos para facilitar la tarea.

Su cuerpo me pareció perfecto: delgado pero ligeramente musculado lo que hacía que parte de él estuviera perfectamente hombros eran anchos y su cintura estrecha y ese tipo de hombre secretamente me volvía loca. En su pecho había un poco de pelo, no mucho, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo me pareciera real y muy masculino.

Descendí la vista por su torso y me fijé en la línea de vello que ya había visto antes y que me había hecho desearlo tanto. Mis ojos continuaron bajando y noté la tirantez que se había formado en la tela de sus pantalones.

Aquella visión me provocó un ligero dolor en el vientre y que quisiera abalanzarme sobre él para besar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Edward volvió a besarme mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacía uno de mis costados y cogía la tela de mis braguitas, tiró de ellas haciendo que se rompieran.

Debería haberme molestado esa destrucción de mi propiedad, pero solo hizo que me excitara aún más.

"Te dije que no podía esperar más" su voz era profunda y muy sexo pero había una nota divertida tras ella.

Oí como desabrochaba sus pantalones pero no me atreví a mirar pues me resultaba demasiado violento. En cambio me centré en hacer lo que él había estado haciéndome antes. Su cuello me resultaba muy apetecible y cuando coloqué mis labios sobre su piel sentí su olor, era fuerte y muy masculino aunque había algo ligeramente dulce en él. Besé y chupé cada centímetro de su piel y me sentí muy complacida cuando sus gemidos me mostraron que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Seguía sin querer dirigir mis ojos hacía su entrepierna, pero supe por sus movimientos que había sacado un condón y se lo había colocado.

"Bella"

Reclamó mi atención cuando me cogió por la parte de atrás de mis muslos y tirando de mí hacía él, para que pudiera acceder mejor.

Fue en ese momento cuando me atreví a mirarlo y de nuevo me sentí impactada: era grande, muy grande. Estaba algo asustada ante lo que iba a ocurrir pues sabía que en ese momento ya no había marcha atrás, además el tamaño de su miembro me impacto pues tuve la ligera sospecha de que aquello podría dolerme. No es que Jacob no estuviera bien dotado, quizá tan solo dentro de la media, y Edward parecía excepcional.

Cogí aire e intenté sacudir todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pues también le deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

"Mírame"

Levanté la vista y vi como sus ojos me miraban oscurecidos por el deseo. Aún tenía sus manos en la parte de atrás de mis muslos y me sujetó con más firmeza en el momento en el que me penetró con fuerza.

Ambos gemimos fuertemente cuando su piel se puso en contacto con la mía.

"Dios, se siente genial"

Edward comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento pero brutal sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me parecía que con cada embiste llegaba hasta la parte más profunda de mi cuerpo.

"Bella..." prácticamente rugió en mi oído cuando empujó su polla hasta lo más profundo de mi ser lo que hizo que se me escapara un grito "No sabes hace cuanto tiempo deseaba esto" movió sus caderas hacía atrás y prácticamente salió de mí y con mis ojos le imploré que reanudara el contacto, cuando volvió a penetrarme cerró lo ojos "Y es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba"

Sabía que estaba gimiendo muy alto pero no me importaba, la sensación era maravillosa aunque también ligeramente dolorosa. Pero aún me excitaba más los ruidos que provenían de la garganta de Edward, secos y roncos pero que significaban que aquello le estaba gustando tanto como a mí.

Tuve la misma sensación que en le taxi un nudo que se formaba en el centro de mí y cada movimiento de Edward hacía que este aumentara.

"Edward... por favor" gemí.

"¿Qué Bella?" yo le volví a suplicar con mis ojos, pero esta vez no obtuve lo que quería, él sonrió ligeramente "Dílo"

"Más rápido" apenas había sido capaz de articular las palabras, el placer me estaba consumiendo y quería perderme en él. "Estoy a punto"

Edward me agarró más fuerte y aceleró sus movimientos. Aquella fricción me estaba volviendo loca.

"Mírame. Quiero verte cuando te corras" me dijo entre jadeos.

Supe que él estaba tan cerca como yo, estaba perdiendo el control y yo lo estaba provocando. Saber eso hizo que en aquel momento llegara al clímax.

El orgasmo sacudió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que perdiera todas mis fuerzas abandonándome a aquella sensación mientras gritaba con fuerza. Me dejé caer hacía atrás, pero Edward colocó una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda para mantenerme erguida mientras sus ritmos se volvían más irregulares.

"Bella" susurró en mi oreja mientras se corría. Cuando terminaron sus espasmos con la respiración aún trabajosa cogió otra vez mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, con una dulzura que no me había mostrado antes.

"Eso ha sido jodidamente..." se detuvo para tomar aire "increíble"

Asentí, pues era incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

"¿Te ha gustado?"

Volví a asentir.

"¿Te he dejado sin palabras?"

En su voz había un tono divertido. Sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para arreglarse. Mientras, yo me bajé de la encimera y cogí mi vestido que estaba en el suelo.

"Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Siéntete como en tu casa" me dijo Edward sin girarse.

Yo se lo agradecí, aquel me parecía un momento demasiado íntimo para compartir con alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido.

Me sentí sin fuerzas, parecía que aquel polvo las había consumido todas pero me encontraba genial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan relajada y tan a gusto conmigo misma.

Me arreglé tanto como pude y recogí todas mis cosas. A pesar de esa sensación de plenitud estaba algo inquieta pues no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Debería irme? Pensé que sería algo maleducad, marcharme sin despedirme. Opté por esperarle.

Tomé la cerveza que apenas había saboreado, estaba sedienta y a pesar de que no me gustaba que la cerveza no estuviera fría le di un largo trago. Recorrí algo insegura el salón, no quería que Edward pensara que era una fisgona pero las grandes estanterías de la pared frontal habían llamado mi atención.

Ojeé los títulos y me quedé gratamente sorprendida, había centenares de libros: había clásicos, muchos, pero también novelas no tan conocidas pero de gran calidad literaria y también otros muchos títulos que no conocía.

Me sentí tentada de coger alguno de los que no había leído para ojear la contraportada pero en ese momento Edward salió de la ducha y esa visión me dejó sin aliento.

Tenía el torso desnudo, el pelo mojado y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama que le caían por la cintura. Estaba demasiado sexy y me dieron ganas de tirarme a sus brazos para besarle. Me pregunté de donde salía todo aquello, acababa de tener un orgasmo alucinante, estaba sin fuerzas pero aún así quería volver a sentirle dentro de mí y eso que siempre me había considerado una frígida.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, sin duda le divertía mi reacción.

"Eh... yo... no..." sus palabras me habían dejado desconcertada pues no sabía si lo había dicho con un doble sentido "Será mejor que me vaya"

Edward dio unos pasos hacía mí.

"¿No vas a quedarte a dormir?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tú tienes tus reglas y yo las mías"

"Pero me has dicho que tú nunca has hecho nada como esto"

Realmente quería quedarme, pero no debía, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y no quería que Edward viera aquello, lo espantaría.

"Es lo mejor" le dije en un tono más seco de lo que pretendía.

Edward parecía realmente decepcionado, pero enseguida volvió a poner esa sonrisa encantadora sobre su cara. Se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome por la cintura.

"Esperaba poder disfrutar más de tí"

Sus palabras resonaron por todo mi cuerpo excitándome de nuevo. Acerqué mi cara hasta la suya y disfruté de su olor, ahora mezclado con el refrescante champú. Aquello me puso aún más. Tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y le saboreé despacio, pero rápidamente Edward tomó el control y profundizó el beso, nuestras lenguas se enrollaron mientras yo me quedaba sin respiración.

"Edward... de verdad, tengo que irme"

Él se separó y se llevó las manos a la cara para frotársela, parecía bastante disgustado.

"Bella, realmente eres una chica difícil" se pasó una mano por su pelo que aún estaba mojado. "Es muy frustrante"

Yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa y su semblante se relajó. Se acercó hasta una mesa que había entre los dos sofás del salón.

"Llamaré a un taxi"

"No" le dije mientras me dirigía hacía la puerta "Iré andando, necesito tomar el aire"

Edward me lanzó una mirada furiosa "¿Estás loca?"

Lo cierto era que no llevaba dinero conmigo pero no quería decírselo, insistiría en darme dinero y eso me haría sentir muy incómoda, algo así como una especie de puta.

"Son sólo veinte minutos hasta mi piso. Además en Chelsea solo hay hombres interesados en otros hombres"

Le miré fijamente a los ojos haciéndole ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Estaba muy molesto.

"Está bien. ¿Lo ves? Eres muy frustrante"

"Gracias" le sonreí y me acerqué aún más a la puerta. "Supongo que ya nos veremos"

Edward sonrió "Cuenta con ello. Voy a estar fuera durante dos semanas, pero estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos"

"Claro" le sonreí antes de girarme para salir por la puerta.

Cuando llegué a casa Alice y Jasper estaban en el sofá del salón riéndose. Los dos parecían bastante achispados y tenían lo que parecía cada parte de su cuerpo enrollada en el otro. Sin duda estarían deseando irse a la cama pero estaban esperando por mí.

Alice se levantó corriendo en cuanto sintió que entraba en la estancia.

"¿Qué tal ha ido?"

Yo levanté una mano para detenerla, después del paseo me encontraba muy cansada y no iba a ser capaz de soportar el duro interrogatorio de Alice.

"Mañana, ahora estoy cansada. Por favor sácame esto" le dije señalando el corsé.

Después de que me ayudara busqué en mi bolso el móvil. Tenía dos mensajes: el primero era de Rosalie.

**Diviértete y usa protección**

Sonreí, pues Rosalie siempre había sido muy abierta en cuestiones de sexo, y no sabía porqué siempre que estaba ella acabábamos sacando el tema. Desde luego Rosalie era la persona más sexual que había conocido nunca, en todos los sentidos.

El otro mensaje era de un número desconocido, lo abrí.

**Avísame cuando llegues a casa. Si no lo haces no dormiré en toda la noche y serás culpable de mi mal humor. Edward.**

¿Cómo había conseguido mi número? Además aquel mensaje me dejó muy descolocada. Era incapaz de comprender a Edward. Era distante y cercano al mismo tiempo. Me había dicho aquello de las tres noches, que tan solo le interesaba el sexo pero luego parecía preocuparse realmente por mí. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres, solo había estado con Jacob y las cosas habían sido muy distintas porque fuimos amigos antes que novios. Pero sabía que Edward era una persona muy complicada.

Intenté buscar alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero mi mente estaba demasiado cansada.

**Sana y salva. **

A los dos segundos mi móvil vibró. Otro mensaje.

**Descansa. Lo necesitarás.**

Estaba segura de que aquel hombre me volvería loca

A pesar de todo, cuando me metí en la cama dejé que mi mente repasara todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara antes de dormirme.


	10. Capitulo 8 Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang

**Lo sé, sé que había prometido que actualizaría el lunes pero me fue imposible debido a unos problemillas técnicos. Pero no me he retrasado mucho esta vez.**

**Además este capítulo viene cargado de bastantes cosas. Espero que os guste. Dejar una review para comentarme que os parece, me haría muchísima ilusión.**

**Actualizaré tan pronto como sea posible.**

* * *

**~ Capítulo 8. Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang ~ **

Los días siguientes a aquella primera noche con Edward estuve de un extraño humor. Sin duda, esa había sido uno de las mejores noches de mi vida pero una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que aquello no estaba bien.

No es que yo tuviera un estricto código moral o algo por el estilo pero sentía que ese tipo de acuerdos no eran para mí y aunque sonora un poco exagerado me sentía usada.

A pesar de todo eso quería volver a ver a Edward. Había sentido algo especial aquella noche, algo más que los orgasmos que me había dado, como una especie de conexión que quería volver a sentir sin ningún género de duda.

Aquellos días intenté mantenerme lo más ocupada posible para no pensar en él pero me sorprendía rememorando aquella noche constantemente, sobre todo en clase lo que era altamente inconveniente pues esos recuerdos traían también un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"¡Señorita Swan!" el grito del señor Carter me había sacado de mi ensimismamiento.

No había nada más que enfadara más al profesor Carter que la gente que no prestaba atención en sus clases. Pero esos días aquello me estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo titánico, no solo porque llevaba más de una semana hablando del proyecto de literatura mundial de Goethe, sino porque Edward se hacía paso en mi mente en todo momento.

"Lo siento profesor Carter" dije intentando parecer lo más arrepentida posible.

Pero cuando la clase finalizó el profesor me retuvo en mi asiento. Pensé que seguramente querría echarme la bronca de manera más privada. Cogí aire y mi estómago se revolvió, no me gustaban nada esas situaciones y no sabía como hacerles frente, me ponía muy nerviosa.

"Señorita Swan..." comenzó al tiempo que tomaba una silla y se sentó enfrente de mí. "Últimamente ha estado muy distraída en mis clases"

Abrí la boca para intentar justificarme, pero él levantó una mano para detenerme mientras me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, ese hombre a veces daba miedo.

"Y realmente me importa una mierda"

Pensé que había oído mal, nunca había escuchado al profesor Carter hablar de aquella manera, siempre se había comportado de manera muy seria y fría, como una especie de máquina.

"El caso es señorita Swan que he leído con mucho detenimiento su último trabajo y me he quedado francamente sorprendido."

Hice una mueca pues no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera un cumplido. ¿Estaba insinuando que en un principio yo le parecía una mediocre? Dios, prácticamente me había dejado las pestañas haciendo aquel maldito trabajo.

"Ha quedado libre un puesto libre en la revista de crítica literaria de la Universidad y le he recomendado. Es un trabajo pequeño y no está remunerado, pero es una oportunidad por la que mataría mucha gente"

Mi boca debió alcanzar el suelo en ese momento, el profesor Carter tenía razón, aquello era una oportunidad única. Eso significaba que debía apreciar mi trabajo.

Pero las clases y el bar ocupaban casi todo mi tiempo. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

"¿Me lo puedo pensar?" le pregunté apenas en un susurro pues en ese momento le tenía algo de miedo.

Él soltó un bufido y movió la silla hacía atrás, poniendo una gran distancia entre los dos, estaba enfadado.

"Espero que no sea tan estúpida como para rechazarlo"

Y con un gesto de la mano me despidió.

Ahora era yo quien estaba enfadada, me habían dado ganas de darle con al carpeta en la cara de besugo que tenía. ¿Era realmente necesario que me hablara así?

Pero tenía razón, hubiera sido una estúpida sino hubiera aceptado aquella oferta. Aunque aún no tenía muy claro que quería hacer en el futuro trabajar en la revista e la universidad me daría grandes oportunidades donde quiera que fuera.

Debería hacer auténticas malabarismos con mi tiempo para poder hacerme cargo de todo, pero aquello merecía la pena, aunque mi vida social se redujera a la comida en las escaleras entre clase y clase.

Así que al día siguiente me dirigí al despacho del profesor Carter para aceptar el trabajo, él con un gruñido me dio un papel con la dirección a la que debía presentarme en una hora.

Entré en el edificio algo desconcertada, era un sitio agradable pero se parecía más a un edificio de una gran empresa con sus grandes cristaleras que a uno de la universidad.

Tomé el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y busqué el despacho número 3, aquel sitio parecía enorme. Abrí la puerta y me encontré en una sala llena de mesas con ordenadores de última generación; en uno de los lados había grandes ventanales desde los que se veía uno de los jardines del campus lo que hacía que fuera un espacio muy luminoso.

Me recibió una chica de pelo negro, piel oscura y una gran sonrisa. Era mucho más alta que yo, pero también mucho más femenina.

"Hola, soy Isabella Swan"

Le tendí la mano temblorosa con una tímida sonrisa. Presentarme y conocer gente nunca se me había dado muy bien.

"Yo soy Leah, la fotógrafa" me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hacía un pequeño despacho que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la sala.

"Irina, la editora no está hoy, tenía que atender unos asuntos fuera, así que me ha encargado a mí que me ocupe de ti"

Leah se sentó en la la mesa que había allí yo yo me senté justo enfrente de ella. Estaba algo nerviosa y no sabía que hacer con mis manos, así que las crucé en mi regazo.

"Irina me ha dicho que tu trabajo es excepcional" me pasó una copia del trabajo que había hecho para el profesor Carter, aunque este tenía algunas anotaciones "Ha señalado algunas cosas, no es que estén mal, sino para que entiendas como hacemos aquí las cosas. Además aquí tienes unos ejemplares atrasados que te darán algunas pistas"

Tomé en mis manos todo aquello y de pronto me sentí algo abrumada ya que nunca había hecho nada así y no estaba segura de estar preparada para ese trabajo. Nunca había sido muy buena bajo presión.

¿"¿Qué me dices?" Leah me preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio "¿Te unes a nosotros?" su mirada era expectante pero su sonrisa cálida.

"Claro" dije intentado parecer segura, recurriendo a todo el valor que me quedaba.

La sonrisa de Leah se hizo aún más ancha.

La siguiente hora Leah me estuvo explicando como funcionaban las cosas allí, yo tomé nota de todo aquello pues me parecía demasiado como para poder acordarme. Leah respondió con paciencia a todas mis preguntas que eran muchas. Sonreí cuando me dijo que los libros que reseñara me los regalarían, eso sin duda sería lo mejor del trabajo.

Cuando yo me preparaba para irme sentí detrás de mí como la puerta de la sala se abría, la cara de Leah dibujó una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacía allí.

"No esperaba que vinieras a buscarme"

Cuando me giré sentí como si mi mundo se hubiera puesto del revés. Leah se encontraba en los brazos de Jacob.

Aquellos brazos que me habían sostenido a mí en tantas ocasiones, eso abrazos que yo tanto había echado de menos y tanto había anhelado.

Sentí como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos humedeciéndolos. Pero entonces la realidad me golpeó, aquella era la chica por la que Jacob me había dejado, de la que me había dicho que estaba enamorado.

De ella.

No de mí.

Una ola de odio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí ganas de gritar, pero tenía que contener, tenía que hacerlo. No podía humillarme de aquella manera, demostrarle aunque fuera mentira que eso no me dolía profundamente.

Después de unos segundos los ojos de Jacob se fijaron en mí. Al principio demostraron una gran sorpresa pero pronto aparecieron en ellos confusión y por último tristeza. Apartó con cuidado a Leah y los dos me miraron.

"Isabella, este es Jacob mi novio" dijo Leah con una gran sonrisa que a mi me dio ganas de vomitar. Pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver nuestras caras.

"Bella" dijo apenas Jacob en un suspiro.

Lo único que yo quería era irme tan rápido como pudiera, pero mis músculos parecían incapaces de responder.

Leah pareció entender de pronto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y su semblante se volvió serio. Se giró hacía Jacob y pareció preguntarle algo con los ojos a lo que él respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

"Oh, ya veo" las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

Ese se había convertido en el momento más incómodo de mi vida. Apreté mi carpeta y las revistas contra mi pecho, como si aquello pudiera protegerme.

"Tengo que irme"

Comencé a caminar unos pasos inseguros y la cabeza gacha ya que no me atrevía a mirarles a la cara.

"Bella, espera un momento" me dijo Jacob al pasar por su lado y realmente parecía haber dolor en su voz.

"Tengo que irme... de verdad, no... no puedo quedarme"

Me marché tan rápido como pude sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando alcancé el ascensor permití que las lágrimas descendieran por mis mejilla, eran lágrimas de tristeza pero sobre todo de rabia, al final que había mostrado todo lo vulnerable que no quería que ellos vieran.

Y una vez más volví a maldecir la ciudad de Nueva York por lo que pequeño que estaba resultando últimamente. ¿No era esa ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que encontrármelos nunca? La respuesta parecía ser un rotundo no.

Estaba ya cansada de todo aquel dolor, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y todo lo que quería hacer era olvidar, borrar de mi mente todo aquello.

Cuando salí del edificio intenté recomponerme tanto como pude, saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y llamé a Alice.

"¡Bella!" su voz era cantarina como siempre, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poquito mejor.

"Los he visto" la voz se quebraba en mi garganta.

"¿A quiénes?"

"Jacob y..." ni siquiera podía decir aquella palabra y de nuevo volví a llorar.

"Bella, tranquila" Alice estaba realmente alarmada, siempre se había preocupado demasiado por mí.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día mientras me alejaba de aquel edificio, no quería que fueran a encontrarme en aquel estado. También le dije lo miserable que me sentí, Alice me comprendería inmediatamente.

"Ven para casa, veremos una película y tomaremos un helado. Te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo"

"Creo que voy a dar un paseo, necesito despejarme un poco"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Sonreí pues me estaba pareciendo ver a Alice coger el abrigo y dirigirse a la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

"No, Alice, no hace falta. Además, ahora, después de hablar contigo me siento un poco mejor" no estaba mintiendo "No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo"

Al pulsar la tecla de finalizacion de la llamada vi en la pantalla que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, suponía que era de Rosalie preguntándome que tal me había ido.

**He vuelto. **

De nuevo el estómago me dio un vuelco, solo que esta vez de emoción y anticipación. Aquel mensaje significaba que Edward quería volver a verme, algo de lo que había empezado a dudar en los últimos días.

Entonces recordé que aún no había hecho la visita que tenía planeada a la sección de linceria de los grandes almacenes.

Llamé a Alice que se excitó por el plan y se relajó al encontrarme de mejor humor.

Sin duda, aquello era lo que necesitaba.

~ o ~ o ~ o~

Como todos los miércoles Rosalie vino a nuestro piso para cenar y ver una película. Era nuestro momento para ponernos al día, pero sobre todo para cotillear ya que la facultad era demasiado pública para eso.

"¿Comida china o pizza?" preguntó Alice mientras sostenía el teléfono en una mano y en la otra sostenía los folletos de los restaurantes.

"¡Pizza!" exclamamos Rosalie y yo a la vez.

Mientras Alice encargaba la comida Rose y yo nos sentamos en el sofá con unas copas y una botella de vino barato.

"Alice me contó lo que ocurrió esta tarde. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"La verdad Rose, estoy harta de sentirme así, tan mal. Tengo la sensación de que me paso el día llorando" di un trago a la copa mientras Rosalie asentía "Ahora lo único que me preocupa es lo que va a pasar en la revista"

"¡Y con Edward" Alice se sentó en el sillón blanco y se sirvió un poco de vino.

La verdad es que cada vez estaba más nerviosa respecto a él, sobre todo al no saber qué es lo que iba ocurrir.

Había decidido no responder a su mensaje ya que no estaba muy segura de qué ponerle. Pero me había pasado toda la tarde mirando el móvil por sí había vuelto a escribir y cada vez que lo hacía y no encontraba nada me sentía más y más frustrada.

"¿Así que vas a quedar con él otra vez?"

Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros, no me sentí muy cómoda hablando de aquello.

"Es muy guapo" señaló Alice.

Yo me reí pues aquello era más que evidente. Pero Edward era también oscuro, enigmático y también peligroso.

Me armé de valor para preguntarles a Rosalie algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando saber.

"¿Emmet te ha dicho algo de él?"

Alice se inclinó un poco hacía delante mostrando así su interés.

"No mucho, solo me ha dicho que es un buen tipo aunque tiene sus manías"

Aquella era una respuesta demasiado vaga.

"¿Que manías?"

Rosalie dio un largo suspiro.

"Como que desde hace unos cuantos años no ve a Edward con la misma chcia dos veces seguidas, que parece utilizar a las mujeres para su propia satisfacción sexual"

Aquello me dolió.

Pero Rosalie tomó aire y se acomodó en el sofá para poder mirarme mejor.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" me miró con algo de censura lo que me molestó por lo que fruncí el ceño "No me malinterpretes, yo nunca juzgaría nadie por esos, sabes que yo lo he hecho en algunas ocasiones. Solo me preocupo por tí, ese no parece ser tu estilo"

Rosalie me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que aquella no era mi forma de ser y que me sentía incómoda con ello. Pero ese día me había declarado en rebeldía.

Toda mi vida había sido una buena chica y responsable y había actuado en consecuencia, haciendo lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera. Pero lo único que había conseguido a cambio era dolor, por lo que pensé que me vendría bien un cambio.

"Además, Edward no me gusta" sentenció Rosalie.

"Eso no es una novedad Rose" Alice se rió. Yo le agradecí que acudiera en mi rescate con una sonrisa "¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Emmet es tan fuerte como parece?"

Rosalie se ruborizó ligeramente, algo que no creía que fuera posible.

"No lo sé"

"¿Cómo?" Alice se levantó del sillón totalmente sorprendida.

"Quiero esperar. Saber si realmente le gusto" dijo secamente, ahora era a Rosalie a la que no le gustaba ese tema de conversación.

"Alice, no todos son como tú: adictos sexuales" bromeé.

"Envidia" me sacó la lengua.

Esa noche las tres brindamos por los nuevos comienzos.

~ o ~ o ~ o~

La mañana siguiente aprovechando que tenía la mañana libre decidí ir hasta la librería de Midtown Center ya que llevaba unas semanas queriendo comprar unos libros.

El tiempo era muy desapacible, llovía a cantaros por lo que ese día el transporte público sería terrible.

Me armé de toda la paciencia que pude para atravesar la ciudad. Dos trenes, cuatro pisotones y un intento de caída después estaba en la tienda.

Sabía lo que quería por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los libros de bolsillo pues los otros eran demasiados caros para mi maltrecha economía.

Ya tenía dos en mi manos y estaba decidiéndome cual me llevaría de entre otros dos, pues no podía permitirme llevarlos todos cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba demasiado a mi espalda.

Me puse tensa inmediatamente.

"Hola" susurró en mi oído.

Conocía ya bien aquella voz sexy que me dejó paralizada. Su aliento pareció acariciar mi piel.

Poco a poco me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Me sonrojé al instante, estaba resultando más complicado de lo que me había imaginado. No sabía que me iba a poner tan nerviosa en su presencia aunque conociéndome debería habérmelo imaginado.

Cuando vi sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos recordé aquella noche y me sonrojé tanto que me puse prácticamente de color púrpura.

"Edward, ¿qué haces...?" me corté inmediatamente, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Como siempre que me encontraba frente a él perdía toda capacidad de razonar.

Edward se debió de dar cuenta y sonrió. Me cogió los libros que tenía en las manos y leyó los títulos, luego frunció el ceño.

"_El extranjero, La náusea, El proceso, El anticristo y El lobo estepario._ ¿Estás bien?"

Yo le miré extrañada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Edward posó los libros sobres uno de los mostradores donde se encontraban las recomendaciones de la librería.

"Todos esos libros son demasiado deprimentes" metió las manos en los bolsillos "Después de leer cada uno de ellos estuve una semana hecho polvo"

"Eso seguramente es porque eres una nenaza" bromeé "No sé, a mí me gustan, sobre todo últimamente. Encuentro algo reconfortante en ellos.

La cara de Edward se llenó de sorpresa pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Eso seguramente es porque eres muy rara" me dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que yo había empleado "Algún día tendrás que explicarme eso"

Eso me dejó algo desconcertada no tenía sentido que hablara de un futuro, para él solo existía el presente. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando evitar aquellos pensamientos.

"De todas maneras" continué mientras volvía a coger los libros "no me decido, no sé si llevarme _El anticristo _o_ El lobo estepario_, ¿tú que me recomiendas?"

Por suerte los nervios parecían haber desaparecido y me sentía muy a gusto hablando con él. Lo miré fijamente mientras estudiaba mi pregunta.

"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prologa el tormento del hombre" su cita de Nieztche me dejó impresionada, pero no estaba muy segura de si había una doble intención en ellas "Tiene algunas cosas muy interesantes pero me gustó más El lobo. De todas maneras, ¿no te gustaría leer algo más animado?" con la mirada examinó uno de los mostradores, finalmente cogió un ejemplar de La conjura de los necios "¿Algo como esto?"

Rechacé el libro con un movimiento y negué con la cabeza.

"Ni hablar, el autor se suicidó después de haber escrito ese libro. Eso si que es deprimente"

El rostro de Edward se tensó al instante, noté como apretaba los dientes y los puños. Vale, aquella conversación de repente se había convertido en algo muy macabro. Tenía que aliviar ese tensión.

"¿Y tú estabas buscando algo o tan solo estabas practicando tu hobbie favorito?"

"¿Qué hobbie?" ahora parecía desconcertado.

"Acosarme"

Edward soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que algunas de los otros clientes se giraran para mirarnos.

Suspiré aliviada por dentro al ver que se había relajado. No me gustaba el Edward tenso.

Me dirigí a la caja para pagar los libros Edward me siguió a través de la tienda.

Cuando me puse en la cola él se colocó a mi lado, muy cerca. Se inclinó para decirme algo en el oído y su nariz rozó mi mandíbula haciendo que sintiera de nuevo aquella electricidad.

"Vine a buscar un libro, pero he encontrado algo mejor"

Volví a sonrojarme y me quedé sin aliento, sin duda Edward sabía utilizar todos y cada unos de sus encantos.

Por suerte la cola avanzaba rápidamente y pronto me vi sacando la tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

"¿No te llevabas _El anticristo_?"

"No soy una compradora compulsiva" sonreí levemente "Con esto tengo suficiente lectura, además no creo que mis estanterías soporten más peso"

Le mentí, Edward no tenía porque saber que mi cuenta corriente no estaba atravesando un buen momento. No era necesario sabía que se compadeciera de mí.

"Te lo puedo comprar yo" ante mi mirada fulminante se encogió de hombros "Tomatelo como un regalo"

"No es necesario" le dije con mi tono más cortante.

"¿Por qué?" ahora me miraba con curiosidad.

"Por que no lo es"

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en lo que yo supuse era un gesto de frustración.

"Eres muy cabezota"

"Lo sé" le dije mientras cogía la bolsa que me pasó el dependiente.

Salimos a la calle donde aún continuaba lloviendo, abrí el paraguas y Edward se colocó también bajo él haciendo que estuviéramos muy cerca, podía notar su calor.

"¿Te apetece tomar algo?" me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza "Tengo clase en media hora, tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde?"

"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que siempre estás huyendo de mí?" sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos con una intensidad que me estremeció.

"Por que será verdad" le dije antes de girarme para bajar por las escaleras del metro.

~ o ~ o ~ o~

El jueves por la noche fui a trabajar como de costumbre. Era una noche muy tranquila ya que el frío parecía hacer que la gente se quedara en su casa y no quisieran salir a tomar algo.

Aro daba vueltas de un lado a otra sin saber que hacer ya que Jane, Alex y yo lo teníamos todo controlado. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Aro, sino tienes nada que hacer mejor vete a casa" le dijo Jane.

"ES que tengo que hacer las cuentas al final de la noche" señaló la caja registradora "Es una tontería que me vaya para volver en dos horas"

"Si quieres me puedo encargar yo" le dije con una sonrisa, prefería quedarme media hora más que verle rondando por ahí con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿No te importa?"

"Claro que no"

Aro me devolvió la sonrisa "Bueno, entonces tómate un descanso y cuando vuelvas me iré"

Cogí mi abrigo y el bolso "Estaré fuera, si me necesitas avísame"

Abrí la puerta y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared aspirando aire. Hacía muchísimo frío pero prefería quedarme fuera para tomar aire y despejarme un poco.

Saqué una chocolatina de mi bolso y la abrí ligeramente, le di un pequeño mordisco pues me gustaba saborearla lentamente. Cuando alcé la vista vi que por la calle se acercaba un chico balanceándose, sin duda llevaba unas copas de más.

Cuando se acercó más me di cuenta con horror de que era Jacob, estaba completamente borracho.

"Bella, dios, tenías que verte" me dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Jacob será mejor que te vayas"

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y apestaba a alcohol, una conversación con él en ese momento no sería lo mejor para ninguno de los dos.

"No, tengo que hablar contigo. Quiero aclarar las cosas" se acercó aún más "Te echo mucho de menos"

"Jacob, por favor..." le supliqué también con mis ojos. "Estoy en el trabajo"

"Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos"

Dio un traspiés y lo agarré para que no se cayera pero él aprovechó para cogerme entre sus enormes brazos y estrecharme contra él. Por un momento me sentí completamente bien, segura y querida pero me di cuenta de que eso ya no lo tendría, nunca más.

Intenté apartarme de él intentando luchar contra las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Suéltame Jacob" pero me apretó más contra él, no podía soportarlo más "Por favor, suéltame"

Noté por el rabillo de mi ojo que alguien venía, supliqué que fuera Aro para que me ayudara.

"Suéltala"

Pero nunca había tenido mucha suerte y esa voz pertenecía en el que se había convertido en el protagonista de mis pensamientos. La noche no podría ir peor.

Jacob me soltó pero se quedó mirando a Edward extrañado.

"¿Y tu quien coño eres?"

Edward no respondió, se quedó allí plantado mirándole fijamente.

"Bella" Jacob volvió a fijar su atención en mí "Por favor, escúchame"

No quería hacerlo, no quería volver a sentirme mal en su presencia, quería dejar de sufrir y de sentirme mal, pero había dolor en sus ojos y no soportaba verlo así.

"No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento..."

"Yo te sigo queriendo" me cortó y yo me quedé helada "Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, aunque tu pensaras que sí"

"Jacob..." le dije duramente "No quiero hablar de esto. Tu, tu no estuviste... dices que me quieres pero no me lo has demostrado. Nunca"

Sabía a donde conducía esa conversación y realmente era lo último que quería en ese momento, pero aún así no pude evitar decir aquello, era demasiada la rabia que aún tenía dentro de mí.

"Tienes que saberlo, aunque tu creas que no fue así, no solo Alice y Rosalie, yo estuve allí aunque tu no puedas recordarlo, lo estuve pero..."

"CALLA, CALLA" le grité y tiré la chocolatina casi intacta al suelo. No quería escuchar eso no de su boca. Noté como regresaba aquel horrible dolor a mi estómago, crucé mis brazos sobre él intentando detenerlo.

"Bella, tienes que saberlo, yo estuve contigo allí"

"HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES JACOB" grité aún más fuerte y el dolor se intensificó, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas abrasándolas.

"Por favor, escúchame"

"NO, no quiero oírte, NUNCA. TE ODIO" lloraba ruidosamente, había perdido todos los papeles "Fue todo tu culpa, si no me hubieras dejado yo no habría vuelto antes a Forks y entonces..." me corté pues ni siquiera podía continuar hablando. El dolor era tan fuerte que mis piernas ni siquiera podían continuar sosteniéndome y me caí en la acera.

Noté como Edward se acercaba a mí, había olvidado su presencia. Sus brazos me rodearon pero no podía soportar tampoco su contacto en ese momento, me sacudí para rechazarlo y cuando le miré vi algo de dolor en sus ojos.

"Edward, por favor, vete" apenas logré decir entre sollozos.

"No Bella" sacudió su cabeza "Te llevaré a casa"

No podía con todo aquello y no soportaba que él hubiera visto todo aquello. Además todavía me tenía que hacer cargo de Jacob, que ahora estaba llorando. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho aún me seguía preocupando por él.

"Edward, por favor, te lo suplico, vete"

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y salió Aro, cuando me vio se acercó corriendo hacía mí. Sabía que él podría ponerlo todo bajo control.

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?" entonces vio a Jacob y aunque no sabía mucho lo comprendió al instante "Vamos adentro"

Me sujetó un brazo y me ayudó a levantarme pero aquel dolor continuaba dentro dentro de mí y grité con toda la fuerza que tenía, parecía que algo se estaba desgarrando de nuevo dentro de mí. Edward me cogió del otro brazo para ayudarme. Le miré y parecía realmente desconcertado.

"Vete" le dije intentando que mi voz no se rompiera por el dolor "No quiero que estés aquí"

Sus ojos mostraron su dolor por mi rechazo pero no me importó, sería mejor que se fuera no quería que viera lo que venía después.

Cuando lo vi alejarse por la calle mientras Aro me llevaba dentro del bar aún sentí una tristeza mayor. Después de lo que había ocurrido estaba segura de que no querría volver a verme nunca.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	11. Capítulo 9 Usa tu desilusión

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. He tardado más de lo que pensaba pero por suerte ya llevo mucho del siguiente capítulo escrito, por lo que pondré el próximo capítulo el viernes o el sábado. **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, ya sabéis yo estaré más que encantada de que me dejéis una review, para saber que os parece la historia o para dejarme cualquier sugerencia, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis, me seguís y sobre todo a los que me han dejado un comentario, sois la razón de que escriba. **

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 9.**

**~ Usa tu desilusión ~**

"Bella, ¿necesitas algo?"

La voz de Aro me llegó a través de la puerta cerrada del baño. Llevaba allí más de veinte minutos, había estado vomitando, vaciando todo el contenido de mi estómago lo que había aliviado aquel dolor desgarrador que sentía en mi estómago.

"Ahora salgo" le dije mientras terminaba de aplicar el maquillaje con el que pretendía borrar las huellas de las lágrimas.

Salí del baño, Aro estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

Odiaba haber montado aquel número en el trabajo, haber perdido la razón y los nervios. Me sentía profundamente abochornada por aquel espectáculo lamentable. Pero había sido incapaz de contenerme.

"Lo siento mucho Aro" me disculpé "Te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar" mi voz pareció quebrarse de nuevo "Pero entenderé si tu..."

"Bella" Aro me cortó acercándose hacía mí y sujetándome con ambas manos por los hombros "No pasa nada. Tranquila. Lo más importante es que estés bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Aquel hombre me conmovió, siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo y lo seguía haciendo. Nunca se había portado conmigo como un jefe sino más bien como alguien de mi familia y día tras día me seguía demostrando cuánto le importaba.

"Estoy mejor. De verdad" le aseguré cuando él enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

"Vete a casa y descansa"

"¡No!" casi grité "Quiero quedarme, necesito quedarme. Tu vete a casa. Yo lo terminaré todo"

"Pero Bella..."

"Por favor Aro. Lo necesito. Estaré bien" quería trabajar, mantener mi cabeza ocupada en pequeñas acciones prácticamente mecánicas. Necesitaba hacer desaparecer todos esos dolorosos recuerdos, por eso no quería irme.

Aro pareció comprender porque, aunque con algo de disgusto, asintió.

"Jacob está todavía aquí" dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta de su despacho "No está en condiciones de irse solo"

"Yo me encargo" dije intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

"¿Seguro?"

Asentí con energía, no quería que Aro ni nadie pensara que era tan débil.

"Oye Bella, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo?" me miro con sus oscuros ojos y vi sinceridad en ellos. "Cualquier cosa que necesites, por pequeña que te pueda resultar, llámame, ¿vale?"

Volví a asentir y me lancé a sus brazos, necesitaba aquel tipo de contacto, en ese momento necesitaba sentirme segura en los brazos de alguien que realmente me apreciara. Aro me correspondió y me apretó contra su pecho. Aquello era muy poco profesional, pero aún así también quería demostrarle cuanto significaban para mí sus palabras y sus gestos.

"Gracias"

Aro se despidió de mí y yo me encaminé hacía el despacho. Jacob seguía ahí, probablemente igual de borracho que antes. Lo cierto es que lo último que quería era enfrentarme a él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada sujetada por sus manos. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, parecía tan derrotado. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado esa noche mi corazón se encogió ligeramente al verlo así.

"Jacob..." susurré mientras me acercaba.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban rojos, húmedos e hinchados, sin duda había estado llorando durante un largo rato. Intentó levantarse para acercarse a mí pero perdió el equilibro cayendo otra vez sobre la silla.

"Bella lo siento mucho" se llevó las manos de nuevo a la cara y me pareció que de nuevo se ponía a llorar "Yo solo quería..."

"¡Jacob!" le interrumpí con un tono de voz más duro de lo que pretendía "No quiero tener de nuevo esta conversación" intenté suavizar el tono de mi voz, a pesar de todo el dolor que me había causado no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos "Es mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses. Este no es un buen momento"

"Lo entiendo" hizo un ademán de levantarse pero de nuevo perdió todo su equilibrio.

Aquella imagen me resultó algo patética, ver a alguien tan alto y fuerte como Jacob vencido por el alcohol y despojado de toda su dignidad. Aquel pensamiento solo hizo que yo me sintiera un poco peor. Odiaba sentir lástima por los demás como también odiaba el provocar lástima en otros.

"Espera aquí un momento"

Salí del despacho cerrando la puerta, no quería que Jane y Alec vieran todo aquello. Aro les había dicho que había comido algo que me había sentado mal.

Cogí el móvil y busqué entre mi lista de contactos. Conocía muy poca gente en la que pudiera confiar y que además tuviera coche. Una de ellas era Rosalie pero había salido a tomar unas copas con Alice y Angela.

Odiaba tener que pedir favores a otras personas que no fueran mis tres amigas. Así que con un suspiro seleccioné aquel nombre y le di a la tecla de llamada. No me quedaba otra opción.

"¿Bella?" su voz sonaba algo adormilada "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alice está bien?

"No, Jasper, tranquilo. Todo está bien" A veces tenía la sensación de que Jasper se preocupaba demasiado. "Solo es que... ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

Las últimas palabras las dije en un susurro como si temiera que su respuesta fuera negativa. En ese caso no sabría que hacer. Podría llamar a un taxi, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto Jacob se bajara se caería redondo en la acera.

No soportaba que Jacob me tuviera que poner en esta situación por lo que internamente lo odié un poquito más.

"Claro" respondió al otro lado sin dudarlo.

"¿Puedes venir al bar y traer tu coche?"

"Sin problema" hubo una pausa de unos segundos, pensé que estaría preparándose para salir "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te lo explicaré cuando llegues"

"Vale, no tardaré más de diez minutos"

Colgué y volví a guardar de nuevo el móvil en el bolso. Miré hacía los lados sin saber muy bien que hacer, desde luego no quería volver al despacho, Jacob estaba demasiado mal y sin duda seguiría dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Pero por otra lado temía por él, igual se caía al suelo y se golpeaba o se ahogaba en su propio vómito como Jim Morrison.

Al final mi cobardía ganó a mis buenas intenciones y decidí que debía limpiar algunas mesas y ocuparme exclusivamente. Aquella noche se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Nada podía ir peor. Por suerte había muy pocos clientes de lo contrario estaba segura de que habría sido un auténtico desastre.

Tal y como me lo había prometido, Jasper llegó a los diez minutos y le estaba eternamente agradecida por ello.

"Siento mucho molestarte" le dije con una mueca en la mi cara.

"No seas tonta, Bella, no pasa nada" me sonrió con calidez.

"Espero que no estuvieras durmiendo"

"En realidad no, Alice me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que pasaría por mi apartamento en una hora" aún sonrió más y sus ojos se iluminaron como siempre ocurría cuando hablaba de Alice "Creo que estaba un poco borracha"

Me sonrojé ligeramente aunque no tenía el menor sentido, sabía que cuando Alice bebía se ponía muy cachonda así que seguramente le habría mandado a Jasper un mensaje sexual.

"Si está con Rosalie seguro" sonreí sinceramente por primera vez esa noche, aunque a mi me parecía una eternidad.

Jasper frunció el ceño "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Verás, no sé que ha ocurrido exactamente. Jacob apareció hace una hora por aquí totalmente borracho y me dijo que..." mi voz se quebró al mismo tiempo que sentía las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos.

Estaba harta de sentirme tan triste y destrozada demostrando mi debilidad a todo el mundo, haciendo que sintieran lástima por mí. Pero no encontraba fuerzas a pesar de que lo había intentado, cualquier cosa podía hacer que me derrumbara.

Durante un momento vi sorpresa y horror en los ojos de Jasper, pero fue tan breve que creí que me lo había imaginado. Se acercó más a mí y frotó mi brazo derecho.

"Shh, está bien" me tranquilizó y como siempre al instante me sentí un poco mejor.

No sabía que había de especial en Jasper pero en su presencia me sentía más tranquila, no sé si eran sus ojos saltones o su sonrisa, pero funcionaba.

"No tienes por qué contármelo" continuó "Sé lo difícil que ha sido para ti, no me puedo imaginar todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. Eres muy fuerte Bella"

Sonreí con amargura, yo no me sentía de aquella manera.

"Está muy bebido" continué mucho más tranquila "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa de que habla, estaba diciendo unas cosas que no tenían sentido, al menos no para mí. Y tampoco puede tenerse en pie. Por eso te he pedido que vengas, ¿puedes llevarlo tú a casa?"

"Claro" y parecía no estar molesto por aquello, cualquier otro se habría enfadado "Pero, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también a casa?"

"No Jasper, estoy bien, prefiero trabajar un poco más" le señalé el pasillo "Jacob está allí"

Caminamos hasta allí en silencio. Recé para que Jacob estuviera mejor y no siguiera con aquella estúpida conversación, pero estaba segura de que querría volver a hablar de ello una y otra vez, Jacob era muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

Al entrar en el despacho vimos que él aún continuaba sentado en su silla pero ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa al igual que sus brazos que la rodeaban, parecía que se había quedado dormido en esa posición tan incómoda.

"Jake" susurré mientras le tocaba delicadamente uno de sus brazos para despertarlo "Levántate es hora de irte"

Jacob levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, parecía algo desorientado y miró hacia los lados como buscando un punto de referencia. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me sonrió levemente.

"Hola"

Pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en Jasper que se encontraba detrás de mí y pude ver por la expresión de su cara que estaba recordando todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. La tristeza había vuelto a su cara.

"Lo siento mucho" me dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos "Yo no quería que esto fuera así, solo quería..."

"Jake" le dije una vez más con mi tono firme "Escucha sé lo que querías, pero este no es le mejor momento para hablar de ello. Jasper te llevará a casa, tienes que descansar"

"Lo sé, solo es que quería hablar contigo"

Parecía realmente arrepentido por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así yo seguía sin querer hablar con él, para una noche había sido suficiente. Y también para una vida.

"Jacob aún no estoy preparada" y tampoco creía que lo fuera a estar nunca "Creo que es demasiado pronto, cuando lo esté, hablaremos. Te lo prometo"

Jacob se levanto y al menos esta vez no perdió el equilibrio. Se acercó hasta mí y me pidió permiso con los ojos, yo asentí y me estrechó ente sus brazos. Sabía que aquella era otra de las maneras de él de pedirme perdón y durante un momento me dejé disfrutar con aquel contacto.

"Nos vemos Bella" susurró contra mi pelo.

"Nos vemos Jake"

Jasper le ayudó a salir de allí, pues aunque se encontraba mucho mejor aún le costaba caminar. Antes de salir Jasper giró su cabeza y me sonrió como intentando darme fuerzas, yo le devolví el gesto.

Regresé a la barra, apenas quedaba una hora para cerrar y había muy pocos clientes lo que era no era bueno para mí ya que así tendría tiempo para dar vueltas en mi cabeza a lo ocurrido. Intenté mantenerme lo más ocupada posible pero las palabras de Jacob regresaban a mi cabeza haciendo que el dolor de mi estómago regresara aunque de manera mucho más atenuada.

Quería que esa noche terminara ya pero también sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa y me acostara en la cama no podría pegar ojo, que los recuerdos seguirían atormentándome como ya había ocurrido otras noches.

Odiaba no poder escapar de todos aquello recuerdos: Jake, el verano y ahora también Edward.

¿Por qué tenía esa manía de presentarse sin avisar? Había aparecido en el peor momento posible. Sin duda ahora estaría pensando que yo tenía algún problema mental y jamás querría volver a verme.

Una parte de mí se sentía aliviada por eso, porque aquel chico me volvía literalmente loca; en su presencia perdía toda capacidad de razonar y mis neuronas parecían huir en cuanto él aparecía. Además me hacía sentir cosas que no había experimentado nunca y no sabía como sentirme al respecto. Todo aquello me asustaba mucho.

Pero por otro lado quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar junto a él porque me hacía sentir bien y sentirme bien conmigo misma cosa que no ocurría mucho en los últimos meses. Me hacía sentir que yo importaba, por estúpido que aquello pudiera parecer ya que apenas le conocía y él a mí tampoco.

Además el sexo con él había sido estupendo y estaba segura de que podría ser aún mejor y después de como habían ido las cosas con Jacob quería seguir disfrutando de ello, no sabía que se pudiera sentir de aquella manera, que mi cuerpo pudiera responder de esa forma. Y quería seguir disfrutándolo, descubriéndome.

Jane y Alec se marcharon a las doce en punto después de limpiar todo. Fue entonces cuando cogí un taburete para sentarme en la barra y hacer las cuentas de la noche. No es que aquello fuera muy divertido pero mantendría mi cabeza ocupada y estaba desesperada por eso.

"Ey"

Durante unos segundos me quedé paralizada en la silla. Sin aliento y sin atreverme a levantar la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Había olvidado cerrar la puerta después de que Alec y Jane se fueran y era bastante peligroso, Hell's Kitchen no era el barrio más seguro de Nueva York y si veían que estaba sola podría haber problemas, como robarme o violarme.

Y no estaba exagerando, no hacía muchos meses le había pasado a una chica que trabaja en una tienda al final de la calle.

Intenté mantener la calma todo lo que pude, mostrar inseguridad y miedo era lo peor que podría hacer.

"Está cerrado" dije sin alejar la mirada de la libreta de cuentas que tenía entre mis manos, intenté sonar despreocupada y firme a pesar de que sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Sabía que no muy lejos de donde me encontraba Aro guardaba un bate de béisbol, pero temía que no me diera tiempo a llegar hasta él, o que el tipo tuviera un arma. Quizás mi mente estaba yendo demasiado rápido pero las cosas habían ido tan mal aquella noche que no me extrañaba que fueran peor.

"Espero que para mí no"

Suspiré aliviada porque conocía aquella voz, no era la de un ladrón o un violador. Pero al instante volví a ponerme tensa. ¿Qué hacía Edward aquí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué esa maldita noche no terminaba de una vez? Estaba agotada.

Me atreví entonces a levantar la vista para mirarle. Estaba parado enfrente de la puerta que había cerrado tras de sí y me estaba observando directamente, prácticamente sin pestañear. Podía decir que él también estaba tenso, y ¿enfadado?

Su mirada era dura y sus labios tan solo una línea recta.

Yo estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía que era lo que tenía o debía decir, pero por suerte él habló primero.

"Tenemos que hablar"

El terror volvió a paralizarme durante u momento, ¿hablar de qué? ¿de lo que había visto? ¿quería que le explicara lo que había ocurrido? Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello con mis mejores amigos.

"Eh... tengo que terminar esto" le dije mientras señalaba la libreta.

Los dos nos quedamos allí parados tan solo mirándonos. Y un montón de sensaciones me inundaron: por un lado quería que se fuera, no quería soportar más cosas esa noche, pero aún así él siempre me hacía sentir bien de una manera que no entendía y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

"Toma" le pasé el mando a distancia del televisor. "Pon lo que quieras. Esto aún me llevará un rato"

"Gracias" me contestó secamente mientras cogía el objeto que le tendía y en ese momento estuve completamente segura de que estaba enfadado.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Una cerveza"

Cuando le pasé la botella Edward se sentó en una de las mesas y puso en la tele un episodio repetido de CSI. Yo centré toda mi atención en las cuentas, a pesar de que me quedaba poco para terminar alargué aquello todo lo que pude, hice los cálculos cinco veces a pesar de que ya las dos primeras estaban bien.

A pesar de que lo intentara no lograba prepararme para enfrentarme a Edward. Era demasiado desconcertante ya que no sabía lo que pensaba ni lo que quería, así que yo no sabía como actuar.

Cuando terminé miré a Edward, parecía muy interesado en el aquel capítulo, así que disimuladamente cogí un vaso de chupito y lo llené de tequila, esperaba que calmara mis nervios que prácticamente me hacían temblar.

"Edward" le llamé cuando terminé de recoger.

Él se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarme con la misma dureza que antes. Se levantó y se sentó enfrente de donde me encontraba.

"¿Qué coño pasó antes?" casi escupió sus palabras.

"¿No has tenido suficiente drama por esta noche?" le pregunté con una mueca en mi cara. ¿Tan difícil era dejar correr aquel asunto?

Edward sacudió lentamente su cabeza "¿Qué pasó?" su mandíbula estaba tensa.

"Mira Edward, sé que todo lo que ocurrió antes era demasiado raro. Estoy segura de nunca has visto a nadie ponerse así. De hecho, si yo hubiera sido tú hubiera salido corriendo. Pero..." mi voz se volvió a quebrar y luché con todas mis fuerzas para contenerme "Es solo que es muy difícil hablar de ello"

Intenté sonreír pero lo único que debió aparecer en mi cara fue una sonrisa triste.

El rostro de Edward se relajó ligeramente y yo me tranquilicé, ya no parecía tan enfadado como antes y al menos parecía que había logrado evitar hablar de ese tema.

"Te he traído algo" metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó una chocolatina, de la misma marca que la que no había podido comerme cuando apareció Jacob.

La cogí y me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos. Eso tenía que significar algo, era todo un detalle, se había fijando en algo tan pequeño y que parecía no tener importancia, pero no era así, la tenía. Era algo que yo quería. Seguía sin saber que significaba eso.

"Gracias" mi voz era apenas un murmullo.

"Pensé que te gustaría" me dedicó esa encantadora media sonrisa "Tienes que comer, estás muy flacucha"

No pude evitar sonreír, parecía que realmente se preocupaba por mí.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?" fingí estar ofendida.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se curvó "Bella..."

Abrí la chocolatina y me la llevé lentamente a la boca. Quizá era el momento de jugar un poco con él. Primero saboreé el chocolate que recubría la almendra y le di un pequeño mordisco. Los ojos de Edward brillaron durante un instante.

Aquella era la mejor chocolatina que había comido en mi vida, la mirada de Edward no tenía precio.

Cuando le dí el último mordisco y limpié con mi lengua los restos de chocolate de mis dedos él emitió un pequeño gemido y aquello me encendió inmediatamente.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" me dijo después de unos segundos con voz profunda.

"¿El qué? ¿Comerme una chocolatina?" pregunté confundida.

"Alejarme de ti de esa manera" su rostro volvió a tensarse "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

¿Por qué tenía que volver al mismo tema? ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos pasar un buen rato? Salí de la barra y cogí las llaves del bar, todavía no había cerrado la puerta y era un milagro que alguien no hubiera intentado entrar. Cuando terminé me acerqué a donde estaba Edward, quería estar cerca de él, sin la barra por medio, aunque siguiera enfadado o molesto conmigo.

Me miró con gesto interrogante, esperando que le contestara.

"¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar?"

"No, quiero algunas respuestas" me contestó más serio todavía y clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté una vez más, no podía estar más desconcertada.

"Porque quiero entenderte, conocerte"

Di un pasos hacía atrás instintivamente, como si aquellas palabras me hubieran empujado.

"Edward, no tienes que hacer esto"

Se levantó del taburete y acortó la distancia que nos separaba, pero sin llegar a tocarme.

"¿Hacer el qué?"

"Esto" mi voz subió una octava más de lo normal, mostrando mi irritación "Pretender que te preocupas por mí, como si quisieras se mi amigo o algo por el estilo"

"Eso no es..."

Pero no le dejé que terminara.

"No tienes que hacer esto para follarme que es para lo que has venido"

Mi tono era calmado, no estaba enfadada solo quería dejar las cosas claras. Aún así me acerqué aún más a él, podía sentir su calor, respirar su aroma y se sentía muy bien.

"Está todo bien, ya lo hemos hecho y quiero volver a hacerlo. No tienes porque fingir cosas que no son"

Me fijé en sus manos que ahora había cerrado con fuerza, su mandíbula se tensó más y sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse, parecía más enfadado que antes y aunque daba un poco de miedo me resultaba de lo más atractivo.

Después de unos segundos se acercó más aún cogiéndome firmemente con las dos manos por la cintura. Aquel contacto me hizo temblar de anticipación.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres Isabella?"

Y a pesar de que estaba perdida en sus ojos no se me escapó que volvió a llamarme por mi nombre completo.

"¿Qué te folle?"

Los ojos de Edward me estaban taladrando en ese momento y casi podía oír como sus dientes rechinaban detrás de su boca totalmente cerrada. Y seguía sin saber por qué aquello me resultaba tan terriblemente excitante.

Tiró más de mí contra él y pude sentir su erección contra mí, estaba igual de excitado que yo, lo que hizo que me lanzara.

"Sí"

En menos de un segundo su boca estaba sobre la mía, sus cálidos labios atraparon mi labio inferior y lo mordió ligeramente lo que me hizo gemir. Metió la lengua en mi boca y la movió con fuerza y rapidez, devorándome.

Cuando rompió el beso le miré a los ojos y vi que continuaba enfadado, aunque de alguna manera mucho más relajado.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía lo que Edward esperaba de mí pero eso tenía que esperar, en ese momento lo deseaba tanto.

"Date la vuelta" me ordenó.

Hice lo que me dijo, sabía lo que quería. Me apoyé sobre la barra con mis brazos y me agarré a ella mientras me inclinaba.

Era del todo inadecuado tener sexo en el trabajo, si Aro aparecía por ahí por casualidad me moriría, pero era improbable y no había nada que necesitara más que sentir a Edward. Esa era la palabra clave: necesidad.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y descendieron los costados en una caricia que me hizo temblar, sus manos eran fuertes y firmes y me hacían sentir que haría todo lo que él quisiera.

Sus manos alcanzaron mis muslos y volvió a subirlas aunque estaba vez subiendo también la minúscula falda de mi uniforme.

"Separa las piernas" su voz era igual de dura, pero ahora también ronca por el deseo.

Cogió la cinturilla de mis braguitas y comenzó a bajármelas sin dificultad, levanté mis piernas y las alejé de mí.

Siempre me había sentido muy insegura con respecto a mi cuerpo, no es que tuviera ningún complejo, bueno, al menos hasta el principio del verano, era la sensación de mostrarme tal y como era, pero ahora no me importaba, lo único que quería era volver a sentir sus manos en mí.

Acarició mis nalgas y descendió ligeramente por mis muslos hasta que llevó una de sus manos hasta mi clítoris. Comenzó a masajearlo lentamente enviando pequeñas descargas por mi cuerpo.

"Bella..." me susurró en la oreja después de morder mi lóbulo "Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

No creía que fuera capaz de responder entre todos los gemidos que me estaba provocando.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que logré articular.

"¿Por qué me echaste?"

Había aumentado el ritmo de su caricia y ahora había introducido un dedo dentro de mí.

Estaba a punto.

Pero el ritmo de Edward se redujo y entonces comprendí que era lo que estaba pasando. Él quería respuestas y no dejaría que me corriera hasta le diera algunas. Era su manera de mostrarme lo frustrante que era que no le contara nada.

"No quería que me vieras así"

Sus movimientos volvieron a ser igual de rápidos y añadió otro dedo, sentí como explotaba dentro de mí y como mi cuerpo se sacudía ante eso.

Noté como Edward se separaba de mí y anhelé terriblemente sus contactó. Oí como se colocaba un condón y me penetró con tanta fuerza que prácticamente me hizo daño.

"Ahh" grité.

Edward se paró y me sujetó por la caderas, apretándome contra él, podía sentir como me llenaba completamente.

Inició de nuevo sus movimientos, lentamente pero llegando hasta lo más profundo de mí, era casi doloroso pero sentí como se formaba de nuevo ese nudo en mi vientre.

"¿Por que no querías que te viera así?" volvió a preguntar ahora con la voz entrecortada.

Estaba tan cerca y lo necesitaba tanto... Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar no me importaba.

"Porque no quería que me vieras como realmente soy"

Aceleró el ritmo y el orgasmo más poderoso recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejándome sin fuerzas , pero Edward no se detuvo.

Estaba tan sensible que no cría que fuera aguantar. Los nudillos de mis manos estaban blancos por agarrarme con tanta fuerza a la barra. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

"¿Cómo eres Bella?" dijo entre jadeos cada vez más profundos.

"Débil" no podía aguantar aquello más "Cobarde" lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Edward aceleró otra vez sus embestidas ya prácticamente descontroladas.

"Edward... no puedo más" le supliqué.

"Vamos nena" su respiración era trabajosa "No eres débil, eres fuerte, puedes soportar esto. Solo déjate llevar"

Y aunque no lo creía posible volví a correrme y me pareció que todo el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Edward también llegó en ese momento con un grito sordo.

Pensé que me caería pero Edward me sujetó y me empujó contra su pecho. Mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban me sostuvo en su regazo y me acarició el pelo

"Siento todo esto" me dijo después de apartar un mechó de pelo de mi cara y besarme en la frente.

"¿El qué?"

"Haberte obligado a contarme algo que no querías"

Negué con la cabeza. En ese momento me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias. Además decir aquellas cosas había resultado de alguna manera liberador.

"No importa"

No decía ninguna mentira, Edward me había visto tal y como era y a pesar de todo aquello había vuelto.

"Deberíamos irnos"

Asentí e hice un amago de irme de su lado, pero él me detuvo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para besarme lentamente, como si me saboreara.

Recogimos tan rápido como pudimos y después de que yo hiciera todas las comprobaciones salimos a la calle.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me refugié en ellos, necesitaba sentirle, de la manera que fuera.

"¿Vienes conmigo?"

Me sonrió y yo me derretí, había estado muy serio la mayor parte de la noche y sin duda lo prefería de buen humor, aunque enfadado también me parecía tremendamente atractivo.

"Quiero tenerte en mi cama" me susurró de manera seductora "Follarte como te mereces"

Me sonrojé al instante, aún no me encontraba muy cómoda al hablar del sexo abiertamente. Era como una especie de reprimida sexual. Él notó mi sonrojo y sonrió más profundamente.

"No puedo" contesté "Tengo que terminar un maldito artículo y casi estoy fuera de plazo. Lo siento"

Y de verdad lo hacía.

"Realmente eres muy difícil"

Parecía decepcionado pero no enfadado. Estaba de buen humor y no quería estropearlo.

"No deberías decir eso cuando hace cinco minutos estabas haciéndome esas cosas"

Edward rió "Y me encantaría hacerte otras muchas. Quiero tenerte de todas las maneras posibles"

Aquella frase me dejó algo descolocada pero no quise pensar en ello, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Edward, ya tendría mucho tiempo para diseccionar cada una de sus palabras.

Un taxi se paró a nuestro lado y noté como Edward se reía por lo bajo detrás de mi mientras yo abría la puerta.

Me giré y le miré con una ceja levantada.

"Me moría por ver esto otra vez"

Sin duda se refería a mis patéticas entradas en los taxis. Yo también estaba de buen humor así que decidí darle lo que quería. Agarré la falda y me dejé caer en el asiento. Oí como su sonrisa se intensificó.

En cuanto él se metió en el taxi y dio mi dirección sus manos y sus labios me buscaron. Parecía necesitarme tanto físicamente como yo a él.

No paramos de besarnos durante lo que a mi me pareció el trayecto en taxi más corto de mi vida.

Quería quedarme con él, pero no debía, sabía que esa noche sería especialmente mala.

"Nos veremos pronto, estarás en mi cama antes de lo que piensas"

Asentí cuando ya esta fuera del taxi.

Una última vez.

Me di la vuelta cuando el coche arrancó. No podía creerme que aquella noche tan horrible hubiera terminado de aquella manera.

Cuando abrí la puerta del piso me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.


	12. Capítulo 10 Adivina quien viene a cenar

**Como siempre me he retrasado unos días, pero es que había escrito un capitulo demasiado largo y quedaba algo raro, así que he decidido dividirlo en dos, el siguiente aún no está terminado, pero le queda poco. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pero no digo un día porque luego no lo cumplo. **

**Siento el retraso. **

**Muchas gracias a Bea y NereaCullen por sus comentarios y también a todas las lectoras. Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. M. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

** ~ Adivina quien viene a cenar ~ **

Jasper había venido a buscar a Alice a las once de la mañana para coger un vuelo a Alabama donde pasarían el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias con la numerosa familia de Jasper.

Alice se había pasado los últimos tres días de lo más nerviosa, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa, probarse distintos modelitos y ensayando frases de cortesía.

Yo había intentado tranquilizarla, pero nunca había sido muy buena en ello, cuando Alice se ponía nerviosa no se podía hacer nada, excepto quizá emborracharla, y temía que ni siquiera aquello pudiera hacer que se relajara.

Sabía que Alice no tendría ningún problema, ella era encantadora, le gustaba a todo el mundo y no conocía a nadie que pudiera decir algo malo de ella, así que seguro que la querrían al instante, sobre todo si se parecía a Jasper.

En cuanto la puerta del piso se cerró me di la vuelta en la cama, intentando dormir un para de horas más, pero estaba segura de que no podría.

Era el día de Acción de Gracias y yo no tenía nada que agradecer, al contrario, parecía que tenía todo por lo que lamentarme.

Había decidido pasar aquel día como cualquier otro, aunque levantándome algo más tarde. Incluso puede que hasta intentara ordenar mi cuarto que comenzaba a ser vergonzante, el habitual desorden se había convertido en un caos.

Me levanté a la dos y me duché, en cuanto salí de la ducha el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Rosalie.

"Ey Rose, ¿cómo va eso?" le pregunté nada más descolgar el teléfono.

Intenté sonar lo más animada posible, sabía el motivo de su llamada.

"Bien, bien, ¿y tú?" pareció dudar durante un momento "¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?"

"Pues no tenía pensado hacer nada especial. Adelantar algunas cosas de clase y..."

"Oye, ¿sabes que puedes venir a cenar con nosotros?"

Sacudí mi cabeza aunque ella no pudiera verme. Los Hale me caían muy bien, lo último que quería era pasar la noche con ellos.

"Rose, no te lo tomes como algo personal, pero prefiero pasar el día sola"

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si comemos juntas?"

"Claro"

Estaría bien salir aunque fuera un par de horas, tenía la sensación de que solo salía del apartamento para ir a la facultada o para trabajar. Me sentaría bien. Ya recogería mi habitación otro día.

"¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en ese sitio de la Quinta Avenida, el Dewey's Flatiron, en una hora?"

"Perfecto, allí te veo"

Por suerte Rose había escogido un sitio que aunque era bastante conocido era también muy informal, no tendría porque arreglarme mucho.

Ya hacía mucho frío, pero al menos no llovía. Cuando entré en el restaurante diez minutos antes de la hora, suspiré aliviada, la calefacción estaba encendida y no había mucha gente, a pesar de ser festivo, pero pensé que mucha gente se habría ido fuera de la ciudad para pasar esos días o estaría en su casa preparando la cena.

Rosalie no tardó mucho en llegar, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y las mejillas sonrosadas, también me di cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Además en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca le había visto.

"Rose, ¿tienes algo que contarme?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los guantes y se sentaba a mi lado.

"Primero pidamos"

Estudiamos la carta durante unos minutos aunque siempre que íbamos a ese sitio sabíamos que tomar, una grasienta hamburguesa doble.

"¿Y bien?" le pregunté una vez que pedimos y el camarero hubo traído nuestras bebidas.

"He pasado la noche con Emmet"

Me había imaginado eso, pero se me hacía incomprensible como habían sido capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo, sobre todo por la forma en la que Rosalie hablaba de él.

"¿Y?" la animé para que me contara más.

"Fue todo distinto" se quedó callada durante unos segundos se sonrojó como si estuviera recordando aquella noche "Fue muy cariñoso y delicado, lo había preparado todo. Creo que..."

Rosalie se interrumpió pero yo sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

"¿Crees qué?"

"Es una tontería, es imposible. Solo hemos estado juntos unos dos meses"

"Rose, has pasado mucho tiempo con él, estáis siempre juntos. Además yo nunca te había visto así"

"¿Así cómo?" parecía asustada por mis palabras.

"Tan feliz"

Quizá Rosalie aún no estuviera preparada para decir que estaba enamorada de él y lo entendía, siempre lo había pasado muy mal y había construido una especie de muro que no dejaba que nadie traspasara. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Rose se comportaba de forma muy distinta, estaba alaegre y ya no actuaba como una bruja con los desconocidos, además se mostraba más inclinada a hablar de sentimientos que antes, cuando parecía que lo único que le interesaba de los hombres era el sexo.

"Cuéntame más" le animé.

"Preparó una cena en su apartamento, pero la verdad es que la comida estaba horrible" Rose se rió "No le dije nada pues sabía todas las molestias que se había tomado"

Eso era exactamente a lo que me refería, normalmente lo que Rosalie hubiera hecho sería tirarle la comida a la cara y amenazarle con denunciarle por intento de envenenamiento para luego no volver a verlo nunca más.

"Después me dijo que era la chica más especial que había conocido. Dios Bella, si hubieras visto sus ojos"

Sonreí y asentí como si supiera lo que quería decir aunque en realidad no lo hacía.

"Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra" continuó "Nunca nadie había sido tan tierno conmigo, tan dulce. Cada poco me preguntaba si estaba bien, porque te lo juro Bella, nunca he visto nada igual, si hubieras visto su po..."

"¡Rose!"

Y ahí estaba mi amigo, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren. Miré hacía lo lados, pero por suerte el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío.

"Oh, vamos Bella" bufó "Estoy segura de que con Edward no te dedicas a jugar al ajedrez"

"No, pero no me gusta ir por ahí hablando de eso"

"No es como si lo publicara en el USA Today, aunque estoy segura de que les gustaría saberlo" se rió "Venga, somos amigas y las amigas se cuentan esas cosas"

"Yo nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré. Es algo muy personal"

Por suerte el camarero llegó en ese momento con los platos, sabía que Rosalie insistiría hasta que le contara algo.

"Dime, ¿qué tal es?" Por lo que me ha contado Em debe saber un par de truquitos"

"¿Qué te ha contando" soné más ansiosa de lo que pretendía, pero me moría por saber más cosas de Edward.

Rosalie le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y no habló hasta que terminó de masticarla, lo que hizo con extrema lentitud. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"No me ha dicho mucho, solo que se ha acostado con muchas tías y que ellas luego se arrastran detrás de él para tener algo más. Algo les tendrá que dar"

Aquellas palabras rescataron un temor que llevaba persiguiéndome la última semana. Según las normas de Edward tan solo nos quedaba una última noche juntos y eso lo detestaba.

Ahora cobraba sentido lo que me había dicho la primera noche que pasamos juntos; yo no tendría suficiente. Pero tenía que asumirlo, no quería ser una de esas chicas que lo perseguían para conseguir un polvo. Eso resultaba patético.

Aquello me puso en un horrible estado de ánimo y Rosalie se debió notarlo.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí claro" sacudí mi cabeza como intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. "Es solo que estoy cansada, han unas semanas un poco agobiantes."

Rosalie sonrió.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo y no lo vas a conseguir"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pregunté.

"Cambiar de tema. Por favor, cuéntame algo, me muero de curiosidad"

Quizá era mejor hablar del sexo que de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

"¡Está bien1" exclamé mientras me acercaba más a ella y bajaba el tono de mi voz para que nadie pudiera escucharme "Es genial. Quiero decir, nunca había sentido algo parecido. Creo que conoce mejor mi cuerpo que yo misma. Nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto"

Me sonrojé ligeramente al recordar las manos de Eward sobre mí, sus caricias. Todo.

"Eso es genial Bella" Rose volvió a sonreír, pero tan solo durante un momento, luego frunció el ceño. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu me has dicho que tan solo se acuesta con alguien tres veces y vosotros ya los habéis hecho dos. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

Me encogí de hombros "No me queda más remedio"

"No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos esperando por una respuesta, pero yo no sabía que decirle. Se le decía lo que realmente pensaba Rosalie me reprocharía que hubiera accedido a aquella especie de acuerdo, que yo no era así y que no estaba preparada para eso. Aunque sabía que era verdad, no quería darle la razón-

"Solo estoy disfrutando del momento, Rose" recé para sonar lo más convincente que posible "Por primera vez no quiero preocuparme de nada"

"Pero..."

"No Rose, sé lo que me quieres decir. Pero de verrdad, solo quiero disfrutar, disfruta un poco, después de todo creo que me lo merezco. No quiero tener que andar dándole en la cabeza vueltas a todo ni preocuparme"

"Está bien"

El resto de la comida estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, como las clases y cotilleos de los compañeros y nuestros amigos. El tiempos se nos pasó volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde y Rosalie había quedado con sus padres a las seis y media.

Yo volví al vacío apartamento, aunque me llevó casi una hora llegar hasta él, el desfile de Acción de Gracias de Macy's tenía a la ciudad paralizada. Puse la televisión, aunque realmente mi mente estaba en otra parte. Ese día los recuerdos me acosaban más que de costumbre, era una tontería, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me levante´y caminé por el piso, deteniéndome en una de las ventanas, desde ella podía ver los pisos de enfrente. En uno de ellos se veía el comedor, una numerosa familia estaba sentada a la mesa, hablando y riendo, parecían pasar una buena noche.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Me alejé de la ventana, debería haber pasado ahí unos diez minutos, si me descubrían mirando pensarían que era una especie de loca.

Me hice un sandwiche para cenar, de pavo, la tradición era la tradición y lo tomé mientras veía unos de los capítulos de Acción de Gracias de _Friends_, ese en el que salía Brad Pitt. Jennifer Aniston me caía bien, no entendía como la había dejado por Angelina. Simpatía de despechadas, pensé con amargura.

Después de terminar la cena cogí la manta de cuadros y me tumbé en el sofá. Compré una película cualquiera de la televisión de cable y la miré sin mucho interés. No sabía por qué pero estaba muy cansada, miré el reloj, solo eran las nueve de la noche, pero mis párpados me pesaban mucho y cuando cerré los ojos no me opuse a ello.

En mi sueño se coló un inquieto sonido, era muy persistente lo que hizo que me revolviera en el sofá, abrí los ojos y vi como mi móvil brillaba y vibraba sobre la mesita del salón. Estaba muy desorientada y lo cogí sin mirar siquiera quien me llamaba.

"¿Sí?" mi voz era baja y ronca por el sueño.

"¿Bella?" apenas podía oír la voz masculina del otro lado, había mucho ruido.

"Sí, ¿quién es?"

"Edward" hubo un silencio "¿Estás bien?"

Me incorporé en el sofá intentando despejarme.

"Sí, es que me he quedado dormida, ¿qué hora es?"

"Casi las once" oí unas risas y voces cada vez más ruidosas "Espera un momento"

Supuse que estaba yendo a un lugar más tranquilo, donde pudiera hablar conmigo.

"Bella, ¿sigues ahí?"

Me sorprendí pensando en lo atractiva que sonaba su voz por teléfono.

"Sí"

"Bien, ¿qué haces durmiendo la noche de Acción de Gracias?"

No tenía escapatoria, cualquier cosa que respondiera sonaría muy triste. Sola en Acción de Gracias. Sí, sin duda se compadecería de mí.

"Um, es que no me apetecía hacer anda. Solo quedarme en casa"

"Vaya" ahí estaba la compasión, pero en un momento su voz volvió a ser alegre "Yo estoy en una especie de fiesta, si quieres puedes venir"

"La verdad Edward" me froté la frente mientras miraba mi pijama "Estoy cansada, creo que seguiré durmiendo un rato más"

"¿Estás segura? Te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien"

Su voz había descendido una octaba, haciendo que sonara de lo más sexy. Pero incluso la promesa de sexo no me animaba a levantarme del sofá. Me apetecía compadecerme de mí misma aquella noche.

"Estoy segura, pero muchas gracias"

"De todas maneras, te llamaba para otra cosa, ¿te apetece ir mañana de excursión conmigo?"

¿Una excursión? No entendía nada, solo teníamos sexo, un sexo estupendo pero eso era todo. Igual lo que quería era cumplir alguna fantasía suya.

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, me descubrí respondiendo.

"Claro"

"¿Sí?" parecía sorprendido.

"Si"

"¿Puedes estar en mi piso a las diez y media?"

"Ok, entonces nos veremos mañana"

"Claro, oye, ¿Bella?"

"Dime" empezaba a temer que fuera a pedirme algo más.

"Que descansases"

Sonreí, Edward era muy dulce "Gracias. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Esa noche apenas pude pegar ojo y por primera vez no fue por las pesadillas sino porque iba a ver a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía una estúpida, con todos aquellos nervios flotando a mi alrededor, igual que si volviera a tener 16 años y fuera a mi primera cita.

Por suerte sabía como iba a acabar el día, por lo que en teoría aquella expectación no debería existir, pero aún así las mariposas volaban en mi estómago. Deseaba a Edward, llevaba toda la semana fantaseando con él, así que cogí uno de los conjuntos que me había comprado con Alice.

Era ropa interior negra, no tenía nada especial pero el corpiño relazaba un montón mis tetas y llegaba hasta prácticamente por debajo de mi ombligo. Las braguitas eran mínimas, quizá fueran a resultar algo incómodas. Yo siempre había sido muy tradicional.

No sabía a qué clase de excursión se refería Edward pero si quisiera ir al campo o un sitio por el estilo suponía que me lo habría dicho, por lo que decidí ponerme unos vaqueros y las converse y una camisa azul encima.

Me miré en el espejo y me quedé un poco sorprendida. Aquel corsé hacía que mis tetas parecieran muy firmes e incluso grandes. Me decidí a desabrocharme otro botón de la camisa que mostrara mejor el resultado.

El piso de Edward tan solo se encontraba a veinte minutos de mi apartamento pro lo que decidí ir andando. Mis tripas rugieron y me paré en una cafetería a coger un café y un bollo.

Justo a las diez media estaba en la puerta de su piso, pero no me acordaba de que piso era.

Saqué el móvil y le llamé, por suerte no tardó en contestar.

"Soy Bella, estoy abajo" dije prácticamente sin separar las palabras. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba.

"Sube" oí el click de la puerta "El tercero"

Las piernas me temblaban, yo nunca había sido así no tendía porque me tenía que pasar con él.

Cuando llegué al rellano vi la puerta medio abierta y entré en el apartamento. Busqué con mi mirada a Edward pero no le vi en ningún lado. Cerré la puerta y su voz me llegó desde lo que era el baño.

"Ponte cómoda. Ahora salgo"

Recorrí insegura el apartamento y me senté en el sofá, cogí una de las revistas que había encima de la mesita. Pasé las páginas pero no le presté atención, no sabría decir de qué trataba esa revista.

"Quieres tomar algo? Puedo hacer café"

Edward estaba enfrente de mí y tan solo llevaba una toalla anudada a su cintura. Me quedé sin aliento.

"¿Bella?"

Y sin palabras. Además le estaba mirando fijamente.

"No, he cogido uno de la que venía" sacudí mi cabeza y me obligué a mirar a otro lado.

"Vale. Tardaré diez minutos, ¿vale?"

Antes de que pudiera responder desapareció por la puerta. Yo me levanté, no soportaba estar sentada sin hacer nada. Me volví a acercar a la estantería del salón para echar otro vistazo a sus libros.

Pero esta vez me fijé en algo más, había un par de fotos enmarcadas. En la primera Edward estaba con Emmet en lo que parecía una cancha de baloncesto, Edward sostenía una pelota y miraba sonriendo a la cámara, Emmet a su lado ponía una mueca. Los dos estaban algo distintos, supuse que la foto tendría varios años.

En el otro marcho había dos fotos en realidad, aunque los protagonistas eran los mismo: Edwar y una chica rubia. La primera foto parecía haber sido tomada en una fiesta de fin de año, lo deduje por los estúpidos gorritos que llevaban. Pero lo que me dejó impactada fue que se estaban besando.

En la otra foto, estaban en la playa sentados sobre la arena. La chica estaba entre las piernas de Edward, descansando su cabeza en su pecho y él con sus brazos la rodeaba. Los dos reían y en los ojos de Edward había un brillo especial, parecía tremendamente feliz. Pero esas fotos también parecían de ser de hacía mucho tiempo.

Eso era muy extraño. ¿Por qué estaban esas fotos ahí? ¿Edward tenía novia? Eso era poco probable, no andaría ligando por toda Nueva York, ella se acabaría enterando, a no ser que tuvieran una relación abierta. Descarté ese pensamiento, las fotos tenían pinta de ser de hacía unos cuantos años, si era su novia, las fotos deberían ser más recientes, ¿no?

Pero sino era su novia ¿qué pintaban aquellas fotos allí? Era raro, yo había eliminado cualquier rastro de Jacob. Quizás no lo había superado y por eso se comportaba de aquella manera, sexo sin ningún compromiso. Esa era la mejor explicación que se me ocurría y me molestó profundamente.

"¿Encuentras algo interesante?"

La voz de Edward sonó justo detrás de mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado en el salón.

Me di la vuelta, ligeramente sonrosada pues sin duda se había dado cuenta de que era lo que estaba mirando. Me sentí mal por ello, como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad, pero sacudí ese pensamiento, esas fotos estaban a la vista de todo el mundo.

"Tienes muchos libros" le dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

"Si te interesa alguno, puedo dejártelo"

"No gracias" sacudí la cabeza "Todavía tengo mucho que leer"

"Vamos" me dijo sacudiendo las llaves.

En ese momento le miré y lo encontré irresistible. A la luz del día era mucho más guapo, su pelo parecía brillar con más profundidad y el verde de sus ojos se acentuó.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta de los Ramones y unos pantalones vaqueros que le caían ligeramente por las caderas.

"¿Bella?" me preguntó al ver que no me movía.

"¿Uhm?"

"Respira"

No me había dado cuenta de que mientras le observaba me había quedado sin respiración.

Se acercó a mí y me apartó un mechón de pelo que se había deslizado por mi cara. Se inclinó un poco me besó en los labios, yo respondí inmediatamente, había echado mucho de menos sus contacto. Abrí ligeramente para que deslizara su lengua. Nos besamos con urgencia y me pegué mucho más a su cuerpo mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello. Estaba completamente excitada.

Pero Edward se separó de mi y yo creo que emití algún tipo de sonido de disgusto.

"Si no paramos, estoy seguro de que no saldremos de aquí en todo el día"

"A mi me parece un plan estupendo" le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

"Llegaremos tarde"

"¿A dónde?" aún estaba inquieta por sus planes.

"Ya lo verás"

Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir se puso uno chaqueta de cuero. Y en cuanto le vi con ella quise desnudarle.

"¿Por qué no me dices a donde vamos?"

"¿Importa?" arqueó una ceja mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

"¿Sí?" pregunté insegura.

"Lo pasarás bien, te lo prometo"

Decidí confiar en él. A pesar de que prácticamente no le conocía lo hacía. No sabía que había en él, quizá fueran sus ojos.

Además me apetecía pasar más tiempo con él del que dura un polvo.

Cuando llegamos abajo Edward me cogió de la mano, su mano estaba fría pero agradecí su contacto.

"¿Qué ta lo pasaste anoche?" no me gustaban los silencios.

"Bien. Cenamos unos amigos y luego salimos. Tendrías que haber venido, lo hubiera pasado mejor" me sonrió y sentí un hormigueo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Estuviste hasta muy tarde? Se te pegaron las sábanas"

"No, es que no dormí en casa"

Me tensé inmediatamente. Anoche estaba segura de que me había llamado porque quería follar y ahora estaba segura de que como yo no había accedido había buscado a otra.

La historia de mi vida.

Pero no tenía derecho a enfadarme, Edward y yo no éramos absolutamente nada, no tenía derecho a exigirle nada.

"Me quedé en casa de Emmet" me dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos. Se paró obligándome a detenerme "Bella, ahora solo estás tú"

Me quedé literalmente sin palabras.

"Sube"

Le miré algo desconcertada y vi como rodeaba el coche que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. Lo único que podía decir es que era gris, era malísima para los coches.

Edward se subió y so salí de mi estupor y me metí yo también, parecía que íbamos a salir de la ciudad.

"Mierda, ¡qué frío!" casi grité cuando me senté.

Edward se rió "Ahora pongo el aire"

En cuanto encendió el motor me pareció que el aire caliente golpeaba todo mi cuerpo. También comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de Kashmir de Led Zeppelin. Además de tener buen gusto para los libros también lo tenía para la música. Me dio la sensación de que lo tenía todo.

Observé discretamente como conducía Edward, sujetaba con sus largos dedos con firmeza el volante pero con mucha seguridad. Conducía bien a pesar del horrible tráfico de Nueva York, íbamos rápido, pero cuando frenaba no lo hacía con brusquedad, me hacía sentir segura.

No entendía porque ver a Edward conducir me excitaba tanto. Aunque bueno tenía la sensación de que todo en Edward me volvía loca.

Cuando cogimos la I95 tras cruzar el puente de Washington me atreví a pregutnar una vez más a donde íbamos.

"Edward" giró la cabeza en mi dirección durante un momento "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A Connecticut"

No iba a ser un viaje de media hora.

"¿Qué hay allí?"

Me sonrió durante un momento "Deja de preguntar, no te lo voy a decir. Disfruta del viaje"

Era frustrante que no quisiera responderme y Edward debió darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Cuál es el último libro que has leído?" me preguntó para que me olvidara del destino y para iniciar una conversación.

"Manhattan Transfer"

Nos pasamos la mayor parte del viaje discutiendo la visión de la sociedad de los autores americanos de principio de siglo. No era un tema de conversación muy normal, pero la conversación fue muy fluida. Edward era muy gracioso y extremadamente inteligente, tuve que darle la razón un par de veces y no me importó, cosa rara en mí. La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Pero me di cuenta con tristeza de que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni a que se dedicaba e incluso cuantos años tenía. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas más oportunidades para conocerlo.

A las dos horas de viaje Edward cogió una desviación pero no me dio tiempo a ver a donde nos dirigíamos.

"Estamos llegando" me informó, pero ahora estaba serio, parecía preocupado.

Yo fijé mi vista en la carretera. Íbamos por una zona residencial con casas grandes y blancas con jardín.

De repente en nuestro carril apareció un coche blanco, iba en dirección contraria y venía directamente hacía nosotros.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agarré al asiento clavando mis uñas en la tela, contuve el aliento y sentí un volantazo que hizo que me inclinara hacía la derecha y otro hacía la izquierda.

"¡Mierda! ¡Será hijo de puta!" gritó Edward.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos de nuevo y vi que estábamos de nuevo en el carril, solos, no había pasado nada.

Pero de todas maneras sentí el dolor en mi estómago y solté un grito ahogado.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Edward me miró pero yo tenía como una especie de niebla en los en los ojos que me impedía ver bien. "Estás muy pálida"

"Para, por favor" le dije en un susurro.

"¿Qué pasa?" se giró hacía mí y su voz estaba preñada de preocupación.

"¡Para!" le grité.

Edward condujo hasta un lado de la carretera y en cuanto hubo parado salí como pude del coche, tambaleándome.

Di unos cuantos pasos y me incliné, el dolor era insoportable y la primera arcada no tardó mucho en llegar.

Edward se puso a mi lado y me sujetó el pelo mientras yo vomitaba, debería haberme preocupado que me viera, pero no me importaba, solo era capaz de concentrarme en aquel dolor. Él no se alejó de mí, y no paró de decirme que todo estaba bien mientras me frotaba la esapalda.

Después de unos minutos el dolor remitió y me incorporé. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aún sentía que la sangre no me corría por el cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward.

"Sí" le miré y vi la preocupación todavía en sus ojos "Me he mareado"

Edward asintió y me rodeó con un brazo la cintura, ayudándome a caminar.

"Vamos, estamos muy cerca ya" me abrió la puerta del coche.

Me quedé parada, no pensaba volver a subirme.

"Edward... no puedo"

"Serán solo dos minutos. Te lo prometo" me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"No puedo" sacudí la cabeza.

"Bella, estoy contigo. Estarás bien"

Accedí aunque mis piernas temblaban, Edward me ayudó a subir y cuando él arrancó el coche puso su mano en mi pierna y la apretó ligeramente, pero no la retiró de allí en lo que quedaba de trayecto y yo traté de concentrarme en su contacto.

Edward redujo la velocidad hasta parar enfrente de una enorme casa blanca y de piedra gris con un gran porche y un amplio y cuidado jardín lleno de numerosos árboles y flores de todos los colores.

"Edward, ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se giró en mi dirección, me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Te lo diré pero no quiero que alucines"

"Creo que ya he alucinado bastante por hoy. Además ya no puedes seguir escondiéndolo, tienes que decírmelo"

Edward tomó aire.

"Es la casa de mis padres. Vamos a comer con ellos"

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha pasado mucho pero era necesario, poco a poco las cosas avanzarán **


	13. Capítulo 11 Besos, gritos y mentiras

**Hola a todo! Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. La próxima actualización la colgaré lo más rápidamente posible. **

**Muchas gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, Krizpollito y Marce Capuccino por sus comentarios; me alegráis el día. También muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, de verdad me hacéis muy felices. **

**Los personajes no me pert~enecen, solo la historia. **

* * *

**Capitulo 11. **

** ~ Besos, gritos y mentiras ~ **

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en el porche de aquella casa al lado de Edward esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta.

Edward me había tendido una trampa y estaba en shock. No era capaz de comprender por qué me había llevado allí.

Era muy extraño conocer a los padres de alguien que tan solo era un rollo, no conocía a nadie que le hubiera ocurrido. Seguía sin comprender a Edward, es más, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más enigmático me resultaba.

Estaba enfadada, pero no había tenido más remedio que bajarme del coche y seguirle hasta la puerta, estaba en mitad de un pueblo que no conocía y no podía ir a ningún lado yo sola.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y una mujer de una edad indeterminada apareció en el umbral. Tenía el pelo castaño pero unas mechas hacía que su pelo pareciera del color del caramelo; sus ojos eran verdes, muy parecidos a los de Edward aunque algo más oscuros.

Su sonrisa era muy cálida y se dulcificó aún más al mirar a Edward, pero durante un momento la confusión cruzó su rostro al verme aunque enseguida se recuperó.

"Edward cariño" se agarró a sus brazos y lo estrechó contra ella en un abrazo que a mi me pareció que era más largo de lo normal. "Me alegro tanto de verte"

"Y yo a ti mamá"

"Te he echado muchísimo de menos"

Se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos a los ojos, como si estuviera estudiando cada centímetro de su cara. Entonces la mujer miró en mi dirección con una sonrisa y otra vez a Edward pero esta vez con gesto interrogante.

"Mamá, ella es Isabella" se giró para mirarme y me sonrió "Es Esme, mi madre"

Por suerte no había intentado definirme, ni siquiera había dicho que era una amiga, todo aquello me resultaba muy incómodo.

Le tendí la mano a Esme pero ella se acercó a mí y me dio un breve abrazo, insegura le respondí.

"Encantada Isabella" me dijo cuando se separó.

"Igualmente. Pero llámeme Bella por favor"

"Claro" dio un paso hacía atrás despejando la entrada de la casa "Rápido, pasar hace un frío de mil demonios"

En cuanto eché un vistazo aunque fuera muy rápido aquella casa me encantó. Tenía mucha luz que parecía llenar cada rincón y las estancias estaban repletas de elegantes muebles y delicados objetos. Las paredes, todas pintada de tonos claros y neutros, colgaban numerosos cuadros.

Esme nos condujo hasta lo que supuse que era el salón, presidido por una enorme mesa de madera oscura. Pero también hacía dos grandes sofás de color crema y muchas estanterías en las que parecía no sobrar un solo hueco.

"¿Que queréis tomar?" preguntó Esme.

"Una cerveza" respondió Edward "¿Y tu Bella?"

Aún tenía el estómago revuelto después de haber vomitado, lo que me recordó que debía de tener un aliento horrible. Por suerte en el bolso llevaba mi neceser en el que tenía pasta de dientes y un cepillo, siempre lo tenía conmigo porque muchos días comía fuera de casa.

"Un vaso de agua"

"¿Estás segura? Tengo de todo, cerveza, refrescos, vino... He abierto una botella y está muy bueno" Esme parecía ansiosa por complacerme.

Sacudí mi cabeza con un sonrisa, no quería ser descortés. "No gracias, un vaso de agua estará bien"

"Está bien"

Esme abandonó la estancia y yo me giré para mirara a Edward. Parecía que nunca me iba a dejar de sorprender lo atractivo que me resultaba. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se había quitado la chaqueta mostrando sus fuertes brazos, solo quería que me sostuvieran.

Intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero me parecía prácticamente imposible. Perdía toda razón en su presencia.

"¿Estás muy enfada?" esbozó una sonrisa culpable que hizo que me sonrojara.

Tuve que recordar porque me había enfadado.

"Hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Dónde está el baño?"

Me señaló una puerta que se encontraba a en el pasillo me dirigí allí. Hasta ese cuarto resultaba encantador, enteramente decorado en tonos crema y melocotón, lleno de pequeños botecitos y otros objetos delicados.

Me lavé los dientes e intenté adecentarme lo máximo posible. Decidí abrocharme un botón de la camisa, no era apropiado pasearme por la casa de sus padres sugeriendoles sus atributos. No quería dar la impresión de ser una zorra.

Salí del baño y un cuadro del pasillo llmó mi atención; era una foto de Edward y la chica que había visto en las fotos de su apartaemnto, esta vez los dos iban vestidos con las togas y birretes propios de una graduación universitaria, aunque no llevaban puesta la banda por la que podría reconocer la universidad y la carrera que habían estudiado.

Aquello seguía pareciéndome tan extraño como cuando me encontré las fotos en el piso de él, pero no había manera de que pudiera revolver aquel misterio. No sabía por qué ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntárselo a Edward y creía que era porque temía la respuesta que pudiera darme.

Pero vi algo positivo en aquello, en ese momento sabía algo más de Edward, había ido a la universidad y se había graduad, pero no sabía en qué.

Cuando regresé al salón no había nadie pero oí unas voces que provenían de otra estancia, así que me dirigí hacía allí suponiendo que se encontraban en la cocina.

Pero a medida que me acercaba la conversación fue llegando hasta mí, pero el tono de su voz era más elevado de lo normal y parecía haber algo de tensión a pesar de que no podía escuchar todo lo que decían parecía que estaban discutiendo.

"... no lo entiendo Edward, hace casi un año que no te vemos y me llamas ayer para decirme que vienes, yo pensaba que ibas a traer a Emmet"

¿Un año sin ver a sus padres? Ahora entendía por que estaba tan nervioso cuando veníamos en el coche.

"Bella es una amiga"

Edward le interrumpió y yo me quedé congelada donde me encontraba, recé para que no dijera nada más.

"No me malinterpretes cariño, me alegro de que la hayas traído"

Ahora si que no entendía nada, pero claro su madre no tenía por que saber el acuerdo que teníamos el y yo.

"Solo es que estoy sorprendida, continuó "La semana pasada hablé con Victoria" de repente el tono de Esme se había vuelto más duro.

"No he venido aquí para discutir" el tono de Edward parecía tan duro como el de su madre.

"Claro, es que desde lo de Ta..."

"No te atrevas mamá" la voz de Edward sonaba totalmente amenazante y a pesar de su enfado en el bar nunca lo había escuchado así.

Después de unos segundos Esme volvió a hablar "Tu padre ha estado muy preocupado"

"Lo sé, me llamó esta semana"

Sabía que estaba muy mal espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no había podido evitarlo. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver, así que aprovechando que las cosas parecían haberse calmado entré en la cocina.

Otra vez me quedé impresionada, era enorme creo que mi piso cabía enteramente en aquel espacio, además todo en aquel lugar era de madera y tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para cocinar, podría pasar toda mi vida allí.

"Tiene un cocina preciosa"

Los dos se giraron para mirarme y me sonrieron, pero solo podía ver los ojos de Edward que brillaron al verme.

"¿Estás mejor?" me susurró al oído y me pasó un brazo por la cintura cuando me acerqué a él.

Asentí y con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que Esme nos observaba con una curiosa expresión.

"Carlisle ha ido a jugar al gol con Jhon, no tardarán mucho en volver. Edward, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Bella? Yo voy a terminar de preparar la comido.

Los dos asentimos y Edward me guió a través del pasillo aunque no creía que hiciera falta qwue me mostrara mucho, prácticamente conocía toda la planta baja y suponía que en el piso de arriba solo se encontrarían los cuartos.

"Tu madre es muy agradable"

Edward asintió "¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?" y me sonrió con esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que quisiera tirarme a sus brazos.

Pero aún así me parecía que estaba algo nerviosos pero no podía asegurarlo. Me encogí de hombros aunque me ponía algo nerviosa que me llevara a su cuarto, donde sin duda habría una cama. Él me llevó a través de las escaleras y la madera crujió bajo nuestros pies, entonces me di cuenta que aquella casa debía haber sido reformada.

"¿Esta casa tiene mucho tiempo?"

"No lo sé, mis padres la compraron cuando yo tenía unos ocho o nueve años"

Abrió una de las blancas puertas y entramos en una habitación azul. Había una enorme cama con un edredón en tonos azules y naranjas. Y también una enorme estantería, que también estaba llena de libros pero también había unos cuantos trofeos.

Edward se sentó en la cama y me invitó a que hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Te criaste aquí?" le pregunté.

"No exactamente" se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos "Nací y me crié en Nueva York, pero desde que mis padres compraron esta casa pasamos las vacaciones aquí."

Se quedó callado un momento, parecía dudar en continuar, había fruncido el ceño y sus espesas cejas se hundieron contra sus ojos en un gesto que me pareció encantador.

"Hace unos cinco años decidieron mudarse aquí, a mi padre no le ha gustado mucho la ciudad y me dejaron su piso.

"¿El del Greenwich Village?"

Estaba sorprendida ya que se me hacía raro que una familia hubiera podido vivir allí, por lo que había podido ver solo tenía un cuarto.

Edward se llevó una mano al pelo y lo despeinó aún más mientras se revolvía un poco, podría decir que estaba realmente incómodo "No, uno en el Upper Easte Side"

Mi boca se abrió y debió llegarme al suelo, me había imaginado que la familia de Edward tenía dinero, pero no en esa cantidad. Nunca había conocido a nadie de ese lado de la ciudad y tenía entendido que eran unos estirados.

"¿Por qué no vives allí?"

Sacudió su cabeza y me pareció ver algo de tristeza en ellos "Es complicado"

Que no quisiera contarme eso me recordó que me había llevado allí sin decirme absolutamente nada y sentí de nuevo la irritación crecer en mí.

"¿Por qué me has traído Edward?"

Edward se acercó más a mí y colocó una de sus manos en mi pierna y comenzó a masajearla haciendo que de nuevo me excitara.

"¿Me dejarás hacer una cosa antes de responderte?"

De nuevo su contacto y mu mirada hicieron que me olvidara de todo lo demás, de donde estaba, de mi enfado.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró durante unos segundo que a mí me parecieron eternos, solo quería sentir sus labios, su lengua, su piel sobre la mía.

Me besó y pasé las manos por su cintura, acercándome mucho más a él, su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, con la mía le busqué con urgencia, aquel contacto despertó cada una de mis terminaciones.

Antes de que me diera cuenta yo estaba tumbada en la cama y Edward estaba encima de mí. Nuestras bocas no se separaron ni un solo momento y con sus manos acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba a su alcance.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo Bella?" susurró con voz roca contra mi cuello.

Comenzó a besar y chuapr mi cuello y yo no pude responder, solo me centraba en lo que se sentía. Cuando desabrochó dos de los botones de mi camisa me di cuenta de donde estábamos.

"Edward" conseguí decirle entre jadeos, a pesar de que lo que quería era que continuara.

Él se separó de mi y me dio un beso rápido sobre los labios.

"Me cuesta controlarme contigo" sonrió y se separó de mí, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Por lo menos él se sentía más o menos como yo.

Yo me incorporé, me abroché los botones de mi camisa y pasé los dedos por mi pelo intentando peinarlo.

"¿Me contestarás ahora?"

Necesitaba cambiar de tema, temía que si continuábamos así acabaríamos haciéndole en aquella cama.

"Sé que te vas a enfadar"

"Ya estoy enfadada" pero una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios anulando mis palabras, solo podía pensar en sus labios sobre mi piel.

"Desde hace un tempo mis padres han estado algo preocupados por mí, mi padre lleva llamándome dos semanas así que decidí traerte para tranquilizarles"

Seguía sin entender nada.

"¿Por qué eso iba a tranquilizarles?"

"Te aseguro que lo hace" Edward se pasó otra vez la mano por el pelo.

"No lo entiendo"

"Mi vida últimamente es algo complicada, he hecho algunas cosas que no les han gustado y mi padre me ha amenzado con..." se interrumpió y me miró fijamente.

"¿Con qué Edward?"

Se quedó unos segundos callado, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"Con congelar mi cuenta y dejarme sin dinero"

Me levanté de la cama, no me podía creer lo que me había dicho. Todo era por el dinero. Me parecía algo asqueroso.

"¿Qué les has dicho que soy?" le pregunté con la mandíbula muy apretada.

"Una amiga especial" Edward bajó la cabeza, parecía avergonzado "Les he dicho que me has estado ayudando"

Por lo menos no había dicho que era su novia, no había mentido pero estaba muy molesta. Me había engañado y eso era lo que más detestaba en el mundo.

"Bella, eso no es mentira"

Odiaba que intentara justificarte, una mentira era una mentira no había excusas. Aquellas palabras tan solo me enfadaron mucho más.

"¿Cómo coño he podido ayudarte si no te conozco Edward?" tenía ganas de gritarle, pero después de todo era consciente de que estábamos en casa de sus padres.

"Creéme" miré sus ojos y vi en ellos que era sincero. Era frustrante no poder entender nada de aquello.

"Me has utilizado"

"Bella, lo siento mucho, pero no es tan simple como parece" se levantó para acercarse a mí. "Me gustas de verdad"

Levanté la mano y la agité un instante "Esa no es la cuestión, me has engañado"

"¿Si te lo hubiera dicho hubieras venido?"

"No" respondí sin pensar "Pero las cosas no funcionan así"

"Lo sé" parecía profundamente arrepentido "Pero Bella, aparte de esto te prometo que siempre he sido sincero contigo"

Volví a levantar una mano para que se callara. No quería seguir hablando de aquello.

A pesar de todo ya no estaba enfada con él. La forma que tenía de mirarme, de hablarme, de tratarme hacían que quisiera estar con él a pesar de todo. Tan solo me quedaba aquel día con Edward y quería aprovecharlo.

Definitivamente había perdido la razón, lo normal sería que hubiera gritado durante unos cuantos minutos y me hubiera marchado dando un portazo.

"¿Quieres irte?"

En ese momento oímos la puerta de abajo cerrarse y voces en el piso inferior, supuse que el padre de Edward había llegado.

Sacudí mi cabeza "No, me quedo contigo" mi tono de voz era suave y dulce y lamenté que aquello sonara como una promesa.

"Ojalá pudiera explicar lo que me..."

"¡Edward! ¡La comida!" la voz de Esme llegó hasta nosotros interrumpiendo las palabras de Edward.

Me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo contra él, colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y me acarició con uno de sus dedos una de mis mejillas haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Puedo?" me preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

Tan solo asentí no podía decir una sola palabra porque me había perdido en el brillo de sus ojos.

Me besó con mucha dulzura, tomando mis labios entre los míos. Nada me hacía sentir tan bien como los besos de Edward. Quería pasar todo el día sintiéndole.

"Vamos" me dijo una vez que se separó de mí.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y me ofreció una de sus manos que yo cogí con una sonrisa tímida.

Mientras descendíamos las escaleras en silencio no dejaba de preguntarme lo que me ocurría aunque no encontré ninguna respuesta.

Nadie me había hecho sentir así jamás, estaba muy a gusto en su presencia y no quería separarme de él, me resultaba incluso doloroso. Odiaba sentirme así.

En el salón estaba Esme y dos hombres que se parecían bastante entre ellos, aunque en el más alto reconocí algunos rasgos de Edward que no veía en el otro. Suponía que era su padre.

"¡Tío Paul!" exclamó Edward cuando llegamos hasta donde se encontraban.

Abrazó al hombre que yo supuse no era su padre.

"Edward, tienes mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que te vi" le sonrió ampliamente y fijó su mirada en mí "¿Quién es esta preciosidad?"

Me sonrojé al instante, que aquel hombre se dirigiera a mi de esa forma me resultaba algo violento, como si fuera una especie de objeto.

"¡Paul!" le recriminó Esme "No la asustes, aún no te conoce"

"Oh, espero que eso se solucione pronto" me sonrió con la misma sonrisa de Edward pero en él me resultaba algo espeluznante y luego me guiñó un ojo.

"No tienes remedio" Edward sacudió su cabeza pero se rió.

El rostro de Paul se volvió serio durante unos segundos y levanto una mano para señalarle con un dedo. "Cuidado chico, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes"

Estalló en una carcajada y a continuación volvió a abrazarle mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

"Cuanto me alegro de verte"

Miré aquella escena atónita; aquel hombre era bastante extravagante y Edward parecía tenerle mucho cariño, lo demostraban sus gestos y la forma en la que le miraba. A su padre tan solo lo había mirado durante unos breves segundos y después inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. Se podía notar la tensión.

"Tío Paul, ella es Bella, una amiga

Paul se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano que yo sacudí insegura.

"Encantado" se acercó a mí y prácticamente temblé, aquel hombre me ponía muy nerviosa "Tranquila, en el fondo soy inofensivo"

"Y él es mi padre, Carlisle"

Me moví para darle la mano a él también y cuando lo hice me sonrió ampliamente mostrándome su perfecta dentadura e inclinó su cabeza.

"Hola Bella, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido"

Su voz era suave y cálida, aquellos dos hombres no podían ser más distintos.

"Vamos, la comida está lista" Esme nos empujó hasta el comedor.

La comida que había preparado Esme estaba riquísima, aunque hecho muchísima. Se excusó diciendo que pensaba que iba a venir Emmet que comía por tres.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron hablando de conocidos suyos o anécdotas del pasado, Esme intentaba que participara de la conversación temiendo que me aburriera, pero a mi no me importaba, siempre me había gustado mucho escuchar.

Me llamó la atención que Edward evitara en todo momento dirigirse directamente a su padre, y cuando este lo hacía solo contestaba con monosílabos.

Cuando Esme se levantó para recoger la mesa yo intenté ayudarla pero me lo impidió devolviéndome a mi sitio al lado de Edward. Carlisle y Paul estaban comentando el partido de golf que habían jugado antes.

Edward apoyó una mano en mi muslo y me miró con lo que a mi me pareció curiosidad, pero sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros y brillaban.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté pues su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se acercó más a mí para susurrarme al oído. "No termino de decidirme" su tono era profundo y me resultó muy sexy, tanto como notar su aliento golpeándome en el cuello.

"¿Sobre qué?" me voz también era un susurro.

"No sé que me gustaría más; desabrocharte esa camisa lentamente mientras acaricio y beso cada centímetro de tu piel o arrancártela directamente"

Me puse roja al instante no solo porque fuera totalmente inapropiada que me dijera aquello con su familia delante sino porque también había conseguido ponerme cachonda.

Por suerte Esme apareció en ese momento.

"¿Alguien quiere café?"

Nos sirvió a todos café con leche en una elegante vajilla que parecía tener muchos años aunque estaba en perfecto estado.

"La madre de Carlisle nos la regaló cuando nos prometimos" me explicó Esme al ver como estudiaba una de las piezas "La hizo ella misma, tenía un don hacía todo tipo de objetos, todos muy bonitos con las manos. Empezó siendo una especie de hobbie pero terminó siendo como un trabajo"

"Hablando de trabajo" Carlisle pareció dirigirse a todos nosotros, aunque solo miraba a Edward "¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Edward se tensó ligeramente "Bueno, me han ofrecido hacer una estancia, en Eurpoa, Inglaterra concretamente, seis meses"

"Oh cariño, eso es estupendo" Esme sonrió "¿Cuándo te vas?"

Vaya, algo nuevo sobre Edward, se iba a ir a miles de kilómetros de distancia a hacer no se qué. ¿Pero qué importaba? Igualmente esa era la última vez que iba a verle.

"En realidad, aún no lo he aceptado. Estoy esperando a que se resuelvan algunas cosas"

"Espero que no seas tan estúpido como para rechazar esa oferta" el tono de Carlisle no podía ser más duro.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados en nuestros asientos, la tensión entre Edward y su padre se había extendido por toda la mesa.

"Es una gran oportunidad" continuó con el mismo tono "Espero que esta vez no lo eches todo a perder"

Esa situación me resultaba demasiado violento y tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo su intimidad. Me sentía como una especie de intrusa.

Noté como Edward tensaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa y sentí unas irremediables ganas de consolarle. Así que tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y comencé a acariciar su palma, sentí como se relajaba ligeramente bajo mi caricia.

"Carl" Paul intervino sonriendo intentando que toda aquella tensión desapareciera "No seas tan duro con el chico, aún es joven"

La cara de Carlisle se volvió roja en ese instante y golpeó la mesa con la palma de de la mano, haciendo que todo temblara.

"¡Es mi hijo!" gritó con voz ronca y una de las venas de su cuello estaba a punto de reventar.

Di un brinco en mi asiento y él pareció calmarse algo.

"Es mi obligación preocuparme"

Nos quedamos en silencio durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas, lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo y llevarme a Edward conmigo"

"Bella, Edward me ha dicho que aún estás estudiando"

Sonreí agradecida a Esme por intentar disipar toda aquella tensión. "Sí, pero con suerte me graduaré este año"

"Seguro que sí, ¿qué harás luego?"

Le di un sorbo a mi café, nunca sabía que responder ante esa pregunta. Aún no había meditado aquello con profundidad y parecía que lo evitaba, todos mis compañeros ya sabían lo que querían hacer.

"Aún no lo sé, estoy estudiando todas las posibilidades"

Noté como Edward me miraba con interés y ahora era él el que acariciaba mi mano, enviando una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

"Es un gran paso, lo que decida marcará todo mi futuro" intenté explicarme.

Eseme asintió con una sonrisa y yo me relajé un poco, aunque solo durante unos segundos pues Carlisle volvió a tomar la palbra.

"No deberías esperar mucho tiempo, las oportunidades no esperarán por ti" y a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras al finalizar me sonrió.

"Papá..." Edward habló entre dientes.

"Creo que después de hoy no volveremos a ver a Bella" bromeó Paul.

"Sí" Edward sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de la silla pero sosteniéndome todavía mi mano "Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos"

Pensé en el coche y me pareció que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo. Pero de todas maneras no quería pasar un minuto más en aquella casa.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, es solo que tengo miedo de marearme otra vez" no era del todo verdad pero desde luego no iba a decírselo en ese momento.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Edward se fue y me dejó sola en el comedor, pero aún así tenía miedo que las voces y las recriminaciones volvieran.

Por suerte estaban en la cocina recogiendo y Edward no tardó mucho en regresar. Me tendió la mano en la que había una pastilla.

"Es para el mareo" me explicó.

Cogí la pastilla y la observé durante un momento, ya había visto algunas como esa antes y estaba segura de que no era contra el mareo, era un tranquilizante algo fuerte. Me las habían recetado pero yo no había querido tomarlas, tenía miedo de hacerme adicta.

Estaba segura de que Edward no se había tragado mi excusa, pero por suerte no me había dicho nada, por lo que yo decidí fingir también.

"Gracias"

Nos acercamos a la cocina para despedirnos y de verdad no quería volver a ver aquella gente nunca más. Mientras Edward hablaba con Paul, Esme me llevó hacía un lado y me abrazó.

"Bella ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que vuelvas pronto"

Mi cara debió demostrar mi escepticismo, ni loca volvería a pisar aquella casa.

"Siento mucho lo ocurrido" me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos "Carlisle a veces es un poco impulsivo, espero que no te hayas asustado mucho"

"No se preocupe, señora Cullen"

"Llámame Esme"

Me volvió a abrazar, quizás no me importaría volver a Esme. Me despedí de ellos lo más rápidamente posible.

Cuando me subí al coche me sentía agotada, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día y además creía que el tranquilizante comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí.

Al arrancar el coche Edward abrió la guantera que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Estaba lleno de discos aunque perfectamente ordenado.

"Escoge uno"

Rebusqué entre ellos y aunque había muchos que me gustaría escuchar me decidí por un Grandes Éxitos de _Creedance_ _Clearwater_. Metí el disco y comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de _Have you ever seen the rain?_ Lo que era muy apropiado pues había comenzado a llover.

Me recosté en el asiento y entre el ruido del parabrisas y la música me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	14. Capítulo 12 La tierra de Nunca Jamás

**Estoy aquí antes de lo que esperaba. Pero es que tenía muchas ganas de traeros este capítulo, espero que os guste tanto como a mí. **

**Muchas gracias supattinsondecullen a Maya Cullen Masen y kryzpollito por vuestros comentarios, me hacéis muy feliz. También lo hacéis todos los que habéis agregado esta historia a favoritos o la seguís y también a todos los lectores fantasma. Muchas gracias de corazón.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12. **

**~ La tierra de Nunca Jamás~ **

"Bella"

Abrí los ojos y durante unos breves segundos me encontré algo desorientada, estaba en el coche de Edward. Me desperecé en el asiento y moví mi cuello que me dolía por la incómoda posición. Miré por la ventana y todavía estábamos en la carretera, concretamente en el Bronx, nos quedaba poco para llegar a Manhattan.

"¿Cuánto he dormido?"

"Casi dos horas" me miró y sonrió "Hablas en sueños"

Esperaba no haber contado nada especialmente comprometido.

"¿Qué he dicho?"

"No mucho, te pasaste casi diez minutos cantando en sueños. Pero debería estar algo celoso" continuó riéndose y yo le miré algo asustada, quizá había dicho algo sobre Jacob, pero ¿por qué se reía? "Es algo preocupante que sueños con mi tío Paul en vez de conmigo?"

"¿Que he dicho?" volví a preguntar, parecía un disco rallado.

"Algo de que alejara sus enormes manos de tí y que no te mirara de esa manera" echó la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó una gran carcajada. "Ha sido genial, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto"

Estaba mortificada, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había estado soñando, desde luego tenía pinta de haber sido una pesadilla. Sacudí mi cabeza para que el pelo se deslizara por mi cara y ocultara mi sonrojo.

"No me puedo creer que haya dormido tanto"

"El coche tiene algo, hace que la gente se duerma fácilmente. Cuando tenía cuatro años tuve una enfermedad por la que tenía unos cólicos horribles que no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Mi padre me llevaba en su coche y daba vueltas por la ciudad hasta que conseguía dormirme"

En su voz había un tono melancólico que me dejó sin palabras. Por primera vez me pregunté que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para que su relación fuera así. En su casa había estado demasiado nerviosa y tensa como para preocuparme por ello.

Volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa inocente que me derretía.

"¿Prefieres venir conmigo a mi apartamento o que te lleve al tuyo?" su puso serio de nuevo "Entenderé si no quieres..."

"No, Edward, quiero ir contigo"

"Oye" puso su mano en mi pierna "Siento muchísimo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, no debería haberte llevado a mi casa"

Cogí su mano y la apreté. Era verdad que todo había sido como una especie de pesadilla, pero aún así era incapaz de alejarme de Edward.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien"

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio aunque ahora sonaba un disco de Pink Floyd. Por fin me había acostumbrado a escuchar algunas canciones sin echarme a llorar al instante, poco a poco parecía que me estaba recuperando.

Observé de nuevo como Edward conducía y sentí como aquella electricidad comenzaba otra vez crecer entre nosotros y a ponerme nerviosa. Solo quería que me besara y que me tocara.

Edward aparcó en una calle más allá de donde se encontraba su apartamento. Antes de que pudiera bajarme del coche estaba a mi lado apara ayudarme a salir de el. Una vez fuera con sus brazos rodeó mi cintura y me apretó contra él.

Instintivamente mis labios buscaron los suyos y por primera vez fui yo quien le besé.

Quizá aquella tarde nos había puesto al mismo nivel, Edward no era tan perfecto como me había parecido al principio y él también tenía sus secretos. Por ello ya no me sentía tan tímida en su presencia, es más, aquella última vez me apetecía tener a mí el control.

Edward se separó de mi jadeando y tomó una de mis manos mientras me llevaba a través de la calle hasta su piso. Íbamos en silencio, dando grandes zancadas por lo que a mi me costaba mucho seguirle el paso.

En cuanto nos metimos en el ascensor y nos miramos volví a lanzarme a sus brazos y a su boca. Lo necesitaba.

"Dios Bella" dijo contra mis labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi culo "Si no paras te voy a follar aquí mismo"

Por suerte en ese instante llegamos al piso de Edward y yo conseguí mantente mis manos apartadas de él hasta que abrió la puerta. Pero una vez que estuvimos dentro y nos deshicimos de nuestros abrigos, Edward me atrajo hacía él y volvimos a besarnos, con mucha fuerza como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese momento. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente me dolerían los labios.

Me condujo hasta su habitación mientras yo trataba de deshacerme de su camiseta. Cuando lo conseguí volví a quedarme sin aliento, su cuerpo me parecía perfecto y quería besar cada centímetro de él.

Le empujé contra la cama para que se quedara tumbado sobre ella. Edward me miró extrañado pero luego sonrió. Yo también estaba sorprendida por mi comportamiento, nunca había actuada así, suponía que era uno de los efectos secundarios de la medicación, tener más confianza en mí misma.

Me puse encima de él y comencé a besarle de nuevo, no me centré solo en su boca, besé y chupé su cuello y sus pectorales mientras trataba de memorizar cada centímetro de su piel.

Edward gimió y alzó sus caderas para frotarse contra mí, a pesar de que los dos llevábamos puestos los vaqueros podía notar su erección y me excité tanto que comencé a moverme sobre ella.

Él gruñó por lo que decidí dar un paso más. Me hice a un lado de la cama y desabroché sus pantalones, él se arqueó para que pudiera quitárselos sin mucho problema y me llevé con ellos sus boxers.

Delante de mí tenía su polla y aún me pareció más grande que la última vez, me sorprendí que hubiera podido estar dentro de mí.

La tomé con una de mis manos y comencé a moverla arriba y abajo aplicando la presión justa.

Los gemidos de Edward me decían que lo estaba haciendo bien y entonces me atreví a mirarle. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra los cojines, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Una de sus manos agarraba el nórdico.

Me incliné ligeramente y dudé durante un instante, no estaba muy segura de atreverme, se lo había hecho un par de veces a Jacob pero había sido de lo más raro: mientras yo me afanaba en hacer lo mejor, él se quedaba allí en completo silencio. Suponía que aquello no le gustaba y simplemente no volví a intentarlo.

Pero con Edward las cosas eran distintas y finalmente metí la punta en mi boca lamiéndola lentamente.

De nuevo volvió a gemir lo que me animó a deslizar mi boca por su polla hasta llegar a la base, me parecía increíble que me pudiera caber entera. Comencé a mover mi boca con un ritmo lento mientras me ayudaba con una de de las manos.

"Dios mío, lo haces genial" me dijo entre jadeos.

Sonreí y aceleré el ritmo, me encantaba que pudiera excitarle de aquella manera. En ese instante pensé que igual la asexual no era yo sino Jacob.

"Bella, para" su voz era ronca "Por favor"

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y yo me alejé ligeramente de él. Me incorporó aún más y me besó mientras llevaba sus manos a mi camisa.

"Ya me he decidido" susurró contra mis labios.

No comprendí lo que me decía hasta que sentí un tirón y oí el sonido de los botones golpeando el suelo.

Mi camisa estaba destrozada pero no me importaba, solo quería sentir a Edward, de todas las maneras que fueran posibles.

"Qué sexy" me sonrió de lado mientras miraba el corpiño que llevaba.

Estaba sentada encima de él y deslicé mis manos por su cuello para agarrar su sedoso pelo mientras él besaba uno de mis hombros.

Sentía que cada trozo de piel que él tocaba ardía, nunca había sentido nada parecido y estaba segura de que nadie me haría sentir así jamás.

Llevó las manos a mi espalada y comenzó a acariciar la tela del corpiño, le llevó unos segundos y pareció distraerse de los besos que me estaba dando.

"¿Cómo coño se quita esto?" me preguntó frustrado.

Me di cuenta de que estaba buscando la cremallera que se encontraba en uno de los laterales.

Pero yo no quería arruinar el momento y sin duda eso pasaría si me quedaba totalmente desnuda.

Me levanté y me quité los pantalones y las braguitas mientras Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

"¿No te quitas la parte de arriba?"

Sacudí mi cabeza deseando que no insistiera más en aquel asunto, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer para que no ocurriera era distraerlo.

Volví a subirme a la cama y coloqué las manos en el pecho de Edward, empujándole para que se tumbara de nuevo. Me pasó un condón pero yo volví a negarme con la cabeza.

"Ponlo tú, a mi se me da fatal" en realidad nunca había puesto ninguno.

Cuando terminó me puse encima de él y me coloqué justo encima de su erección. Me quedé quieta durante unos segundos con mis ojos clavados en los suyos.

Volví a notar aquella tensión alrededor de nosotros que hacía que sintiera un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Además tuve la sensación de que Edward podía ver a través de mí.

Vi como los labios de Edward formaban una línea recta y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar uno de mis brazos, pero su dedo tan solo rozó ligeramente mi piel y sentí de nuevo aquella descarga eléctrica.

Supe en ese instante por la expresión de su cara que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Toda esa intensidad me estaba matando.

En ese momento bajé mis caderas y Edward entró en mí, muy despacio.

Gemimos a la vez, en aquella posición podía sentirle enteramente, llenándome.

Pero todos aquellos sentimientos continuaban ahí y creí que no se trataba solo de sexo, que había algo más entre nosotros aunque no sabía como definirlo, quizá una especie de conexión.

Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

Las manos de Edward se apoyaron en mis caderas, sujetándome con fuerza. Iba a comenzar a moverme pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

"Bella" seguía mirándome de aquella manera "¿Me prometes una cosa?"

Sentí que en aquel momento se lo daría todo.

"Dime"

"No más mentiras"

Volví a estar ligeramente desconcertada, pero tan solo podía asentir.

"Ni más secretos"

¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas en ese momento?. Esas promesas no servían de nada, no volveríamos a vernos, al menos de esta forma. Y a pesar de que podía volver a asentir y prometérselo porque ya no tendría importancia no pude hacerlo.

Mis secretos me protegían.

Intenté deshacerme de sus manos para moverme pero me sujeto con más fuerza aún.

"¿Bella?" frunció su ceño.

"No puedo prometerte eso"

De nuevo intenté moverme pero lo único que conseguí fue sentirle aún más dentro de mí, lo que me hizo gemir. Lo único que yo quería era follar con él, pero él parecía querer seguir con aquella conversación que no nos iba a llevar a ningún sitio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Edward, por favor" sujeté sus manos "Simplemente no puedo"

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, no podía soportar aquello mucho más.

"No me hagas esto por favor. Otra vez no"

Odiaba sonar tan desesperada pero vi que en el rostro de Edward apareció algo de preocupación.

"¿Hacerte el qué?"

"Lo de la última noche"

Entonces pareció comprenderlo y alejó sus manos de mis caderas.

"Bella no era eso, de verdad, no volvería a hacerte algo así. Nunca" me miró con sus ojos verdes y supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Comencé a moverme sobre él y en ese instante me olvidé de todo, de la conversación que acabábamos de tener, del viaje, de las mentiras, de aquel horrible día.

Cerré lo ojos y dejé que mi cabeza se deslizara hacía atrás. Sentirle de aquella manera me estaba volviendo loca y sentí como todo mi cuerpo respondía.

Sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de mis hombros y mi espalda pero necesitaba que acariciara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. A pesar de que lo tenía le necesitaba aún más.

No entendía que era lo que me estaba pasando.

Me concentré todo lo posible por hacer que Edward disfrutara tanto como yo, pero me resultaba algo complicado, aquella fricción en mi interior y en mi clítoris me estaba llevando al abismo y era incapaz de controlar mis movimientos.

"Bella" prácticamente pronunció mi nombre en un gemido "Dios mío, que bien te mueves"

Aceleré mis movimientos e intenté apretarlo todo lo que podía contra mí. Mi respiración era rápida y agitada y de mi garganta tan solo salían ya jadeos.

Me sentía bien, como si tuviera algo de poder en mí. Nunca me había creído tan segura de mí misma.

"No voy a aguantar mucho más" miré a Edward quien tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración como si quisiera que aquello durara mucho más.

Las manos de Edward se volvieron a posar en mis caderas pero esta vez para ayudarme a mantener el ritmo que costaba seguir ya que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

En un par de movimientos sentí como un enorme fuego recorría todo mi cuerpo tensándome para luego sentir como me volvía ligera como una pluma. Creí oír gritar a Edward pero no estaba segura, casi no podía oír nada aparte de mis propios gemidos.

Edward seguía empujando dentro de mí pero yo era incapaz de moverme.

"Joder" gritó cuando se corrió dentro de mí.

Me dejé caer encima de él, no me importaba que pudiera aplastarle o impedirle respirar. Edward pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y me estrechó contra él. Una de sus manos me acariciaba en los hombros y con la otra se dedicó a colocar los mechones de mi pelo, apartándolos de la cara. Y a pesar de que tenía mucho calor y estaba sudada ese contacto hizo que me diera un escalofrío.

Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, pero recordé que era peligroso quedarnos en esa postura por lo que me deslicé hacía un lado de la cama.

Edward se levantó de la cama, recogió la ropa que estaba tirada en su habitación y salió de ella, suponía que habría ido al baño a arreglarse.

Yo me quedé sentada en la cama durante unos minutos intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. Lo que había ocurrido en ese cama había sido más que sexo; la manera en la que me había tocado, sus ojos clavándose en los míos. Me estremecí al recordar las sensaciones que tuve.

Nunca me había sentido mejor y no era tan solo por el placer y los orgasmos, a su lado sentía que podía ser yo misma, que estaba segura y que yo importa. Que yo le importaba a él.

Pero todo se había terminado, todo entre nosotros se había acabado, él no quería volver a verme después de esta noche, aunque desgraciadamente yo sí.

No quería darle vueltas a mi cabeza a todo lo que había dicho hasta ese día, cuando parecía que quería conocerme más. Me negué a ello porque tan solo haría aquello mucho más doloroso.

No debería sentirme así, Edward continuaba siendo un desconocido para mí, todo un misterio. Era imposible que hubiera podido desarrollar alguna clase de sentimientos por él, era demasiado extraño pero si sentía que lo había hecho.

Descubrí en ese instante que me gustaba más de lo que podía reconocer. Hasta ese momento me había negado a pensar en ello.

Me levanté para alejar esos pensamientos. Me puse las braguitas y los pantalones vaqueros, busqué mi camisa que estaba al otro lado de la cama. La cogí entre mis manos y la examiné. No había nada que hacer, tan solo le quedaba un botón.

"Lo siento" me dijo Edward que había aparecido por la puerta.

Se había vestido completamente y eché de menos ver su cuerpo desnudo que era simplemente perfecto. Nunca me había sentido cómoda con la desnudez, de hecho odiaba cuando Jacob andaba sin ropa por mi habitación, pero estaba segura de que con Edward eso no me ocurriría.

Aunque ahora ya no podría saberlo.

"No pasa nada" le sonreí "Estaba vieja"

Era mentira, apenas me la había puesto un par de veces y me encanta aquella camisa, pero la experiencia había merecido la pena.

Él se acercó hasta su armario y de un cajón sacó una camiseta negra, estiró su brazo para ofrecérmela.

"Toma, póntela. Hace demasiado frío para que vayas así por la calle"

"Tengo un abrigo" me puse la camiseta que me quedaba enorme "Pero gracias"

Ni siquiera podía sonreirle, comenzaba a sentirme muy mal. Aunque nunca lo había hecho me estaba echando de su apartamento pero de una forma muy amable. Sin embargo no podía culparle, había sido un día muy largo y debía estar cansado.

A pesar de todo no quería irme de allí, no quería alejarme de él, no quería que esa fuera la última vez que viera a Edward. Estaba segura de que me acabaría convirtiendo en una de esas chicas que le perseguían para tener una noche más con él. Tampoco podía culparlas a ellas.

"¿Cena y película?" me preguntó.

No entendía que decía "¿Perdona?"

Él se rió y eso me hizo sentir bien "¿Quieres cenar y ver una película? Aquí, en mi apartamento"

"Eh... claro"

En ese momento nada me apetecía más que pasar la noche con él.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso antes de coger su móvil y salir de nuevo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto yo fui al baño a arreglarme, mi pelo era un caos, pero después de cinco minutos peinándolo estaba algo decente, aunque no importaba mucho. La camiseta me quedaba tan grande que el espejo me devolvió una imagen muy ridícula.

Cuando salí del baño Edward estaba colocando dos copas sobre la encimera.

"¿Vino?"

Asentí.

"¿Tinto o blanco?"

"Blanco, gracias"

Aún continuaba parada en la puerta de la habitación sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hace.

"Debajo de la televisión están las películas, escoge las que quieras"

Me acerqué hasta donde él me había señalado, me senté en el suelo y abrí el armario. Estaba completamente lleno y deslicé mis ojos por algunos de los títulos. Si había creído que su gusto en los libros y la música era bueno en cuanto a las películas me parecía aún mejor. Me decanté por los grandes clásicos, había muchos que aún no había visto.

"¿Qué tal está Cautivos del mal?" le pregunté sacando ese DVD.

"Genial" se acercó hasta mi con las copas de vino "Hace mucho que no la veo"

"Pues entonces esta" decidí.

Me levanté y cogí una de las copas que me ofreció. Lo probé y me pareció que estaba muy bueno, pero yo no sabía nada de vinos.

"¿Qué tal está?" me preguntó.

"Genial"

Volví a dar un trago, pero esta vez casi vacié la copa, tenía mucha sed después de todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho. Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, está muy bueno"

"Ponte cómoda" me señaló el sofá.

Edward cogió el DVD para ponerlo en el reproductor y yo me senté en el cómodo sofá cruzándome de piernas. Posé la copa en la mesita mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

Estaba muy nerviosa aunque no tenía el menor sentido, pero me sentía como si estuviera en una primera cita con él. Como siempre que estaba delante de Edward no sabía que decir ni como comportarme.

"De verdad que siento todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy" me miró a los ojos muy serio pero tras unos segundos sonrió "Bueno, excepto la última parte"

Yo también sonreí y me relajé, era muy fácil hablar con él.

"Deja de disculparte" instintivamente me acerqué ligeramente a él "La verdad es que ha sido una experiencia interesante"

"¿El sexo o lo otro?"

"Lo otro" contesté riéndome.

"¿Interesante? Curiosa elección, yo hubiera dicho que ha sido horripilante"

Volví a reírme "Eso ni siquiera es una palabra"

"Pues hay que inventar una para definir lo que has tenido que pasar hoy"

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Edward se levantó y dos minutos después abrió la puerta del apartamento donde el repartidor le dio dos grandes cajas.

"De queso y de pepperoni, tu favorita ¿no?"

Sonreí y asentí aunque se me hacía lago raro que se recordara eso, yo apenas era capaz de acordarme de aquella noche.

"Gracias, pero es demasiado. Con todo lo que nos ha dado de comer tu madre apenas tengo hambre"

Posó las cajas abiertas en la mesita y trajo de la cocina algunas servilletas.

"Mejor, más para mí" se sentó a mi lado "Además así tengo desayuno para mañana"

"Dios, eso es asqueroso" arrugué mi nariz.

"Come, ya te lo dije, estás demasiado flacucha. Y esta mañana apenas has comido, no creas que no me he dado cuenta"

"¿Qué vas a hacer sino lo hago?" le sonreí picaramente mientras me inclinaba sobre él "¿Castigarme?"

Él también se inclinó sobre mí y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros pero esta vez no había ningún brillo en ellos.

Durante un segundo me quedé sin respiración, me seguía poniendo igual de nerviosa que estuviera tan cerca de mí.

"No juegues sino te quieres quemar"

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Pensé que lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas por lo que cogí un trozo de la pizza de pepperoni y me lo llevé a la boca.

"Mejor" sonrió para sí mismo.

Cogió el mando de la tele y comenzamos a ver la película. Durante las dos horas siguientes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo estaba completamente absorta en la historia. Todos mis nervios y preocupaciones habían desaparecido y disfruté realmente de aquella noche.

Durante un instante me permití fantasear, imaginar que Edward y yo éramos una pareja disfrutando de una tranquila cita.

La película me tenía fascinada, aunque me estremecí ligeramente cuando Kirk Douglas le gritaba a Lana Turner, me sentía algo identificada. Edward debió notarlo porque me cogió de la mano y no me la soltó en lo que quedaba de película.

"¿Te ha gustado?" me preguntó una vez que terminó.

"Mucho" pero aquella palabra pareció resbalar ligeramente en mi boca. "¿Cuánto hemos bebido?"

Edward giró su cabeza para mirar la cocina "Tres botellas"

"Ahá" asentí mirando mi copa vacía.

Me miró incrédulo "¿Estás borracha?"

"Ligeramente"

Edward se rió lo que me molestó, seguramente yo me había bebido dos de las botellas, él había estado muy ocupado comiendo.

"A ti no te ha hecho efecto" le señalé con el índice "porque has comido como un jabalí. No sé como puedes siquiera mantenerte derecho"

"No creo que pueda moverme" se rió mientras se frotaba la tripa "¿Nos echamos un rato en la cama?"

No sabía si me estaba insinuando que tuviéramos sexo, en ese momento no sería capaz de aguantar otro asalto, mis partes más íntimas aún se encontraban algo doloridas ya que no estaban acostumbradas a visitantes tan grandes.

"No creo que pueda..." estaba algo avergonzada.

Edward se rió y me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara.

"Aunque a mi me encantaría tampoco creo que pueda"

Me sonrió y me dio un beso lo que hizo que me olvidara de todo. Nos levantamos para ir a su habitación. Yo me eché en la cama con la ropa puesta y Edward se puso sus pantalones de pijama. Por suerte no se puso nada en la parte de arriba por lo que podía admirar su cuerpo aunque no fuéramos a follar.

Los dos nos quedamos echados boca arriba en silencio, oí como la respiración de Edward se hacía más pesada lo que me indicó que se estaba quedando dormido. Yo también aunque luchaba contra mis párpados, estaba segura de que si me quedaba dormida se desataría la tormenta.

Pero no pude hacer nada, mis ojos se cerraron y sentí como todos mis músculos se relajaban y me sumí en un ligero y tranquilo sueño.

"¿Bella?" la voz de Edward me llegó en el sueño y sonreí, era muy agradable "Despierta"

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Edward quien me miraba algo preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté una vez más desconcertada.

"Estabas soñando y hablando otra vez"

Me incorporé ligeramente "¿Qué he dicho?"

Me miró muy serio y comencé a asustarme, sabía que hablar en sueños me traería problemas.

"Has dicho: Edward, por favor, no hagas lo mismo que Jacob, no te alejes"

Estaba mortificada y en seguida mi cara ardió, aquello era aún peor que haber tenido la recurrente pesadilla. Y conocía lo suficiente a Edward para saber que no lo dejaría pasar.

"¿Quién es Jacob?" me preguntó aún mirándome intensamente "¿El chico que estaba en el bar el otro día?"

Asentí "También es mi exnovio"

Bajé la cabeza, no me atrevía mirarle, tenía miedo de haberle revelado más de lo que quería y debía.

"Entiendo" hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna "Bella, mírame"

Levanté la vista y vi que aún me miraba muy serio y todavía con algo de preocupación, lo hubiera dado todo por saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Yo, es complicado, no quiero..."

"Lo entiendo" le interrumpí "Por favor, no te preocupes por lo que he dicho, tan solo ha sido un sueño"

Ahora parecía enfadado "¿Por qué eres así?"

"¿Así como?"

"Tan cerrada, intentando mantener siempre las distancias. Como si estuvieras continuamente a la defensiva"

Me levanté de la cama, no quería mantener aquella conversación aunque eso significara que tuviera que darle la razón a Edward.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me giré para mirarle.

"Sí"

"¿Por qué yo?"

Frunció el ceño extrañado "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? Quiero decir siempre te he visto rodeado de chicas que se morían por pasar la noche contigo y sin embargo viniste a mí"

"¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?" me preguntó aún confundido.

"Me pasé días huyendo de tí, y en fin, mírame. Con las otras chicas tan solo tendrías que chascar los dedos y estarían a tus pies, muchas mil veces mejores que yo"

Edward se levantó para ponerse justo enfrente de mí y cogió una de mis manos.

"Dios Bella, no te ves como realmente eres. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti, necesitaba conocerte y no solo en el sentido bíblico"

Sonrió y colocó sus manos en mi cara para besarme dulce y lentamente.

No sabía por qué pero aquellas palabras y ese beso me dolieron, me hicieron sentir triste y en cierto sentido desamparada.

Cuando se separó de mí le sonreí tristemente y me dieron ganas de llorar. Para evitar aquellas lágrimas decidí apartar mis ojos de los de Edward y me fijé en que tenía una guitarra en la habitación.

"¿Puedo?" le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Por supuesto"

La saqué de la funda y me senté sobre la cama, Edward volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama y yo rasgué las cuerdas.

"¿Tocas?"

"Hace mucho que no lo hago" le dije mientras acariciaba la madera "Mi madre me apuntó a clases de guitarra cuando yo tenía ocho años, pero lo dejé a los quince, nunca soporté tener que tocar en público"

"Pues haz como si no estuviera"

Le sonreí y comencé a practicar algunos acordes, me alegraba ver que no se me había olvidado.

Estaba de humor para tocar una canción y me decidí por la que había tocado en el recital de navidad cuando tenía catorce años.

Comencé con las primeras notas y de la canción y Edward pareció reconocerla.

"¿_Dust in the wind_? ¿En serio? Voy a tener que empezar a llamarte Chica Deprimente"

Continué tocando y me dejé llevar por la música, incluso me atreví a cantar, aunque Edward estuviera delante no me importaba.

_I close my eyes _

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone. _

_All my dreams _

_Pass before my eyes with curiosity _

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind._

Volví a sentir aquella horrible melancolía en mí, pero quería continuar tocando aquella canción, aunque era la causa de ella también sentía que me reconfortaba.

_Same old song_

_Just drop of water in a endless sea _

_All we do _

_Crumbles to the grown, though we refuse to see _

_Dust in the wind _

_All we are is dust in the wind_

Todo lo que había querido evitar aquellos meses al privarme de la música lo sentí en ese momento y llegaba con una fuerza abrasadora, parecía que cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía por las palabras que salían de mi boca y las notas que formaban mis dedos.

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothing last forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

No pude detener las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas, pero por suerte Edward no podía verme. Por eso terminé la canción y cuando lo hice me giré sobre mi cuerpo y vi que Edward se había dormido.

Era el mejor momento para irme, odiaba las despedidas.

Recogí todas mis cosas con todo el cuidado que pude, no quería despertar a Edward que parecía dormir profundamente. Le eché un último vistazo y salí de allí.

Me sentí fatal, quería quedarme en su piso y no salir de allí jamás.

Hice el camino hasta mi apartamento en un pésimo humor y se volvió aún peor cuando entré y lo encontré vació. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan sola.

En ese momento un bip de mi móvil me avisó de que tenía un mensaje, era de Edward.

**¿Por qué huyes de mí de esta manera? Me estás volviendo loco.**

* * *

**¿Qué os parecido? ¿Os ha gustado tanto como a mí? **


	15. Capítulo 13 Un día malo lo tiene

**Un nuevo capítulo, esta vez he tardado poco, pero es que estoy inspirada últimamente jeje. **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y a las que habéis puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos y en sus alertas. **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**La próxima actualización intentaré colgarla lo más rápida posible. **

* * *

**Capítulo 13. **

**~ Un día malo lo tiene cualquiera ~ **

"Bella por favor, tranquilízate"

"Eres tú la que me estás poniendo nerviosa"

Alice se sentó de nuevo en mi banco a pesar del frío que hacía.

"¿Tienes algún presentimiento?" me preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Eso es cosa tuya Alice"

"Pues esta vez no lo tengo muy claro"

Miré el reloj de mi móvil de nuevo, tan solo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo había hecho pero me parecía que había sido media hora. La espera me estaba matando.

"Eso no es bueno" sentencié.

Alice era como una especie de bruja, siempre había acertado en sus pronósticos pero tan solo cuando eran buenos y que esta vez no dijera nada o que no supiera nada era malo, muy malo.

"Lo sé" asintió con el semblante muy serio, sus ojos posados en un punto fijo en la distancia.

"Voy a empezar a dudar de que tengas futuro como vidente" bromeé intentando que nos relajáramos un poco.

"Ja, ja. Muy graciosa" se inclinó para golpear mi hombro con el suyo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, no podía soportar tener que esperar tanto. Las dos estábamos igual de nerviosas, Alice no dejaba de golpear con sus diminutos dedos el plástico del vaso de café mientras que yo movía frenéticamente mi pierna derecha.

"Te dije que no deberíamos haber venido tan temprano" le recriminé "Las notas no saldrán hasta las tres y aún falta un cuarto de hora. Se me está helando el culo"

"Esta mañana parece que está teniendo mucho movimiento" se rió.

Le lancé una mirada asesina pero lo único que conseguí fue que Alice se riera aún más; había intentando copiarsela a Jane y mientras que la de ella era realmente espeluznante la mía era ridícula. Y Alice no dejaba de reírse por el espectáculo que había montado al salir del apartamento.

Se me había caído el bolso en cuanto pisamos la calle haciendo que todas mis pertenencias rodaran por el suelo y cuando me agaché para recoger todo y aún no sabía como, resbalé y acabé cayéndome de culo.

Aún me dolía y Alice lo sabía, pero para mí lo peor era la vergüenza que sentía por no ser capaz de coordinarme.

Sentía que se esa caída solo era el inicio de un día horrible.

"Debería estar en casa estudiando, todavía me queda un examen" o mejor me hubiera quedado directamente en la cama.

"Vamos Bella, necesitas algo de descanso, llevas dos semanas sin levantar la vista de los libros"

Me giré para mirarla directamente a los ojos "Alice, no puedo perder la beca en el último año"

En ese momento vimos que se acercaba Rosalie con su bonita melena rubia ondeando por el viento y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Ya han salido" nos gritó antes de llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

"¿Lo ves?" me dijo Alice con su cara de suficiencia mientras nos levantábamos del banco para llegar hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

"¿Las has visto ya?" le pregunté sin poder ocultar la impaciencia que sentía.

Rose sacudió su cabeza "No, me acaba de mandar un mensaje Jessica, las acaban de colgar. He venido directamente a buscaros"

Era como una especie de tradición siempre esperábamos juntas a que salieran las notas en la facultad, a pesar de que nos mandaban media hora después los resultados al correo corporativo. Luego siempre íbamos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo o lamentarnos.

Las tres nos dirigimos hacía el edificio principal casi corriendo. Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, estábamos demasiado nerviosas para ni siquiera intentar ocultarlo. Sentía que mi estómago iba a arder en cualquier momento.

Entramos en el edificio y por suerte allí no había nadie y me alegré, así podríamos mirar las notas con mayor tranquilidad. Rose y yo fuimos hasta el tablón del fondo mientras que Alice se quedó en uno de los primeros, muy cerca de la puerta.

"¿Carter para el final?" me preguntó mientras comenzaba a leer aquellas hojas.

"Será lo mejor"

Realmente aquella era la única asignatura que me preocupa, de hecho todos mis nervios se debían a eso, y prefería dejar lo peor para el final.

Mientras miraba mi primer sobresaliente y sonreía sinceramente en toda la mañana oímos un gritito y el ruido de unos tacones sobre el suelo, miramos y vimos a Alice saltando y aplaudiendo, seguro que también había buenas noticias para ella.

"¿Qué tal?" le pregunté a Rosalie cuando miramos todas las notas menos las del profesor Carter.

"Un sobresaliente y dos notables" sonrió orgullosa "¿Tú?"

"Dos sobresalientes" estaba contenta pero odiaba aquel tono de mi voz al decirlo, no quería parecer prepotente ni pedante. "¿Preparada?"

Rosalie asintió y nos cogimos de la mano mientras leíamos el papel. Estaba tan asustada que me costaba leer los números para encontrar mi nota.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Rose al ver su notable.

Entonces me miró, debía tener mal aspecto porque Rosalie pareció preocupada. "Bell, ¿qué pasa?"

"No lo entiendo" señalé la hoja.

Era incapaz de entenderlo porque no tenía sentido, no había un número ni una letra al lado de mi identificador, había un asterisco y no sabía lo que significaba aquello.

"Bella mira"

Rose me señaló la parte de abajo de aquel papel en la que había escrito algo con la horrible letra del señor Carter. Había estado tan absorta intentando descifrar lo que significaba aquello que no lo había visto.

_Los marcados con asterisco deberán pasar por mi despacho el jueves a las 12:00_

¿Por qué hablaba en plural si tan solo yo tenía ese maldito asterisco? Eso no significaba nada bueno, aunque yo pensaba que lo había estado haciendo bien. Pero evidentemente estaba equivocada.

"Estoy jodida Rose" le dije apenas en un murmullo "Lo voy a perder todo"

"¿Qué pasa?" Alice llegó en ese momento.

Intenté hablar pero me había quedado sin voz, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Rosalie le señalaba el papel.

"Bella, tranquila" me cogió de la misma mano que antes había sostenido Rose pero que había soltado por el shock, Alice sabía exactamente como me sentía.

No me podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo, mi vida se estaba yendo a la mierda, todo estaba saliendo al revés de como una vez me había imaginado. Si suspendía esa asignatura me quitarían la beca y no podría graduarme. Y sin un título solo aspiraría a trabajos como el que tenía ahora.

Mis sueños se iban a pique.

"Deberíamos sentarla está muy pálida" la voz de Alice me llegó muy débilmente, como si estuviera muy lejos de mí aunque aún sentía su mano cálida mano.

Sentí como me movía pero ni siquiera sabía como mi cerebro era capaz de indicarle a mis piernas que se movieran.

Alice y Rosalie estaban hablando aunque no sabía si entre ellas o se estaban dirigiendo a mí, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían. Tan solo podía pensar en todo lo que estaba a punto de perder, sin embargo era incapaz de entender por qué me estaba pasando todo aquello.

"Bella, di algo por favor" Rose me pasó la mano por la espalda para acariciarla.

"Le gustaban" las palabras se escaparon de mis labios.

"¿A quién? ¿El qué?" Alice estaba realmente nerviosa, sin duda mi comportamiento le estaba recordando lo que había ocurrido en el verano.

No quería que Alice volviera a pasarlo mal tan mal por mi culpa. Me enderecé en mi asiento en intente sonreír.

"El profesor Carter me dijo que le gustaban mis trabajos, no lo entiendo"

Alice aún me miraba con preocupación, estaba arrodillada delante de mí y le apreté la mano que aún me sostenía

"Lo siento, no sé que ha pasado, llevo sin comer desde ayer y supongo que por el susto me habrá bajado la tensión"

Noté como las dos se relajaban visiblemente, odiaba que se preocuparan tanto por mí.

"Seguro que no es lo que piensas"

"Rose tiene razón, aún no sabemos que es lo que ha pasado"

Asentí aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello, siempre había sido una firme creyente de la Ley de Murphy: si algo puede salir mal lo hará.

Pero no quería que siguieran alarmadas por mi estado, así que me incorporé.

"Vamos a tomar algo"

También quería salir de allí y no pensar en aquella enigmática nota hasta el jueves.

Fuimos a un sitio que no estaba muy lejos de allí, al que siempre íbamos. Era un sitio agradable en el que podías tomar tanto un café como una copa.

Durante todo el camino Alice no dejó de hablar contándonos las últimas anécdotas de clase, sabía que lo hacía para distraerme de mis negros pensamientos, pero estaba segura de que nada lo haría.

"¡Dios mío Alice!" exclame´una vez que tuvimos nuestras bebidas delante "¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? Perdona, se me ha olvidado completamente"

Los labios de Alice se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa "Todo notables. La zorra de Brenson entró en razón y me puso la nota que me merecía" cruzó sus brazos en un gesto triunfante algo melodramático.

"Me alegro mucho por ti" pero no pude evitar que mi semblante fuera serio de nuevo y me odiaba por eso, quería mostrarle a Alice lo feliz que estaba por ella, pero parecía que era completamente incapaz.

No quería ser esa clase de persona que solo se preocupa por las cosas que le pasan a uno mismo, nunca había sido así, pero me sentía de esa manera desde el comienzo de aquel maldito verano.

"Bella, deja de preocuparte. Ya verás como todo tiene una explicación"

"No lo sé Rose, parece que últimamente todo me sale muy mal" y ahí estaba otra vez quejándome.

"¡Esa no es la actitud!" exclamó Alice mientras alzaba su copa, las dos nos quedamos mirándola incrédulas. No sabíamos que mosca le había picado. "Te lo he dicho mil veces Bella, tienes que pensar positivamente, si piensas lo peor seguramente acabará ocurriendo"

"Tienes que dejar de leer esa mierda New Age" Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero es verdad" Alice intentó defenderse, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero la cerró inmediatamente al no encontrar ningún argumento.

"¿Eso te ayudó a afrontar el desastre que fue conocer a los padres de Jasper?"

"¡Sé lo has contado!" me señaló con los ojos y la boca muy abierta.

Levanté mis manos en forma de defensa y me reí "No tuve más remedio, estuviste sin salir de la cama dos días. Estaba muy preocupada por tí"

El día que Alice llegó de Alabama tenía la cara completamente mojada por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, me había asustado al verla así y le pregunté que le había ocurrido pero ella sacudió su cabeza y corrió a encerrarse de su habitación.

Durante horas intenté hablar con ella, pero solo quería que la dejar sola. No sabía que pensar y estaba tan preocupada que tuve que llamar a Jasper para saber que era lo que había ocurrido.

Su visita había sido un completo desastre.

En cuanto Alice puse un pie en la casa de los padres de Jasper rompió un jarrón que había sido el regalo de bodas de la abuela que había muerto hacía pocos meses.

Alice estaba tan preocupada que se había pasado el resto de aquel día bebiendo vino, por lo que durante la cena prácticamente estuvo en trance. Pero pareció que se despertó en el momento en que empezaron a contar chistes, lo que no era nada bueno de por sí ya que Alice tenía un repertorio bastante malo y no tenía nada de gracia. Pero esa noche hizo un chiste sobre homosexuales lo que sentó fatal a la familia de Jasper, pues uno de sus hermanos era gay. Pero eso Alice no lo sabía.

Intentó arreglar aquello de todas las formas que pudo pero lo único que consiguió fue irritarlos aún más.

Aunque lo peor de todo ocurrió el último día. Alice había insistido en ayudar a la madre de Jasper a recoger y limpiar la casa. Decidió hacer la colada, pero no se había dado cuenta que entre un montón de ropa sucia se encontraba el hamster de la hermana pequeña de Jasper. El pobre animal había muerto ahogado en la lavadora.

"Soy una persona horrible" se lamentó antes de dar un largo trago a su copa "Hice llorar a una niña de ocho años"

"Alice no lo hiciste a posta" intenté consolarla.

Sabía lo duro que había sido para Alice aquello y aunque Jasper le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que ya la conocerían mejor y que solo a él tenía que gustarle eso había originado grandes discusiones entre los dos. Lo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

Odiaba ver a Alice de aquella manera.

Me miró enfadada por mi comentario "Claro que no. Joder, ¡soy vegetariana!" dio otro trago y se terminó su bebida "Pobre Bigotitos, era adorable"

Rosalie y yo intentamos contener la risa y mantener el rostro serio, pero a mí por lo menos me resultaba prácticamente imposible.

"Me odian, me odiarán siempre" Alice estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Rosalie bufó en su asiento "Pues si que estáis de humor para salir hoy"

El miércoles había sido su cumpleaños pero no habíamos podido celebrarlo debido a los exámenes así que habíamos decidido salir esa noche.

El rostro de Alice volvió a iluminarse olvidándose de todo el desastre que había sido conocer a la familia de Jasper.

"Tranquila, te prometo que estaré de humor excelente" le aseguró con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

"Vale, pero prométeme que Jasper y tú os mantendréis alejados de los baños"

Había dado un trago a mi copa y casi la escupo mientras que Alice se había puesto totalmente roja y tan solo gruñó, lo que Rosalie se tomo como un sí.

"Bella, tengo que decirte una cosa" el rostro de Rosalie se había vuelto serio.

"¿Qué pasa?" seguramente serían malas noticias tal y como había ido el día.

"Lauren va a venir"

"¿Qué?" Alice y yo dimos un salto sobre nuestros asientos.

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

Era ya lo último que necesitaba, soportar a Lauren y sus hirientes comentarios esa noche.

Desde la fiesta de Halloween en la que me había ido con Edward no dejaba de molestarme y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad por pequeña que fuera para sacarme de mis casillas.

"Fue todo culpa del estúpido de Mike. Le había dicho que se pasar y que le invitaría a una copa, pero el muy imbécil luego lo comentó delante de Lauren. No tenía opción, no podía decirle que no quería que viniera. Estaba atrapada"

Alice sacudió su cabeza pero sonrió "Antes lo hubieras hecho. Desde que estás con Emmet te has vuelto una blanda"

Esta vez fue el turno de Rose para sonrojarse.

"No me apetece nada salir. Con el día que llevo y son solo las cuatro"

"Bell, es mi cumpleaños, sino estás tu no tiene gracia" y entonces puso pucheros algo que no era en absoluto su estilo sino el de Alice.

"Sí, además lo del profesor Carter seguro que no es lo que piensas"

"Lo dudo Alice, la suerte me ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Todo me sale del revés" consulté mi reloj "Me tengo que ir, algunas todavía nos quedan exámenes. Necesito estudiar un poco"

Me levanté y cogí mi bolso que agarré fuertemente no quería que se repitiera lo que había ocurrido hacía una hora.

Me despedí de las chicas que iban a pasar una tarde compras y fui a coger el metro.

Me bajé una parada antes ya que me apetecía caminar un poco, bueno eso es lo que me decía como intentando convencerme, pero la realidad era otra.

En cuanto salí de la estación miré hacía los lados, lo que se había convertido prácticamente en un tic. Me pasaba los días buscando a Edward con la mirada, deseaba tanto volver a verle.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y no había sabido absolutamente nada de él, lo que me parecía increíble pues antes nos habíamos encontrado prácticamente en cualquier esquina.

Lo echaba terriblemente de menos, lo que era insano pues apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. Pero quizás el saber que no iba a pasar más tiempo con él acentuaba esa sensación.

Unos días después de nuestro último encuentro Alice y yo nos habíamos emborrachado tanto para celebrar el comienzo de los exámenes que estuve a punto de llamarle. Pero por suerte aún quedaba algo de razón en mí y no lo hice.

Me asusté tanto por esa muestra de debilidad que borré su número de teléfono y sus mensajes, tenía miedo de que la próxima vez no fuera tan fuerte y de acabar convirtiéndome en una arrastrada.

Llegué al apartamento una vez más decepcionada por no haberle visto. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que me olvidara complementa de él. Me resultaba doloroso, pensaba en él prácticamente todo el día. Sobre todo en la soledad de mi cuarto.

No se trataba tan solo del sexo, que había sido genial, sino de algo más, pero él había dejado muy claro que lo único que le interesaba era eso. Había comprendido esos días que desde el principio para mí había habido algo.

A veces me enfadaba conmigo misma por ser una estúpida que no sabía llevar las cosas como una adulta, pero otras, y eran la mayoría, me compadecía de mí misma por mi mala suerte, por sentirme así por alguien como él.

¿O es qué porque él era así yo me sentía de esa manera?

Podría darle vueltas eternamente y no encontraría una solución.

Decidí ponerme a estudiar pues era lo único que mantenía a Edward alejado de mi mente durante un tiempo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo podía hacerlo.

Es más, aquel sitio se había convertido en una especie de pesadilla, cada vez que se abría la puerta mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho esperando que fuera Edward, pero nunca lo era y la puerta se abría demasiadas veces durante la noche por lo que acababa desquiciada.

Pero estudiando se me pasaba el tiempo volando y esta vez también ocurrió lo mismo, tan solo me había dado cuenta de que había anochecido cuando apenas podía leer las letras de mi libro. Y tampoco me enteré cuando Alice llegó al apartamento.

"¡¿Qué haces así todavía?!" me gritó entrando como un huracán en mi habitación.

Levanté la vista del libro y vi que ella ya estaba preparada.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las ocho"

"Mierda" me levanté de un salto de la silla pero me golpeé un pie con la pata de la cama "Mierda, mierda"

¿Qué más podía ir mal ese día?

"Las prisas son malas consejeras" Alice miró mi desordenada habitación y sacudió su cabeza "¿Cuándo piensas ordenar este cuarto?"

"No creo que este sea el mejor momento" le dije antes de ir hacía el baño "Estaré en diez minutos. mamá"

Me duché y me vestí lo más rápidamente posible. Decidí ponerme un vestido negro escotado, medias negras, zapatos y un abrigo también negro. Mi maquillaje también iba con el conjunto, mucho eyeliner y máscara de pestañas.

"Parece que vas de luto" me dijo Alice muy seria en cuanto me echó un vistazo.

Quería responderle pero desapareció en su cuarto para volver segundos después con un bolso de mano rosa.

"Toma, un poco de color te irá bien"

Cogí aquel diminuto bolso y lo llené con mi móvil, una pequeña cartera, las llaves y un paquete de pañuelos de papel, era poco pero me daba la sensación que si metía algo más reventaría.

Salimos corriendo de nuestro apartamento y cogimos un taxi, logramos llegar tan solo diez minutos tarde al restaurante, pero Rosalie ya estaba allí y con cara de pocos amigos.

"Por increíble que parezca esta vez la culpa la tiene Bella"

"No pasa nada" el rostro de Rose se relajó.

"¿Sólo somos nosotras?" pregunté al sentarme "¿Dónde está la bruja?"

Rose rió "Me llamó antes Jessica, no podían venir a cenar, pero me dijo que nos veríamos todas en la discoteca"

Suspiré aliviada, cuanto menos tiempo pasara cerca de esa zorra mucho mejor.

Así pude disfrutar de una cena realmente divertida con mis amigas. Consiguieron que me olvidara de todo y me reí tanto que me dolía la barriga.

"¿A quién buscas?" me preguntó Rosalie después de firmar la cuenta.

"A nadie" le mentí, había vuelto a hacerlo, estaba buscando a Edward.

"¿Unos cócteles antes de ir a la discoteca?" propuso Alice.

Las dos asentimos y nos dirigimos a un elegante local que no estaba muy lejos de la discoteca.

Había mucha gente y nos costó algo llegar hasta la barra para pedir unos margaritas.

"¿Te pasa algo en el cuello?" me preguntó Rose una vez más extrañada al ver que lo movía repetidamente.

"He estado toda la tarde estudiando y supongo que me molesta un poco" le mentí una vez más, no quería decirle que me moría por ver a Edward otra vez.

Di un sorbo a mi copa y me estremecí estaba muy fuerte, aunque por suerte había bebido muy poco en la cena y había comido mucho lo que disminuía las posibilidades de que ocurriera lo mismo que el día de mi cumpleaños.

Sentí que una mano grande y fuerte se apoyaba en mi hombro y durante un segundo me quedé sin aliento.

"¿Bella?" pero en cuanto oí su voz me di cuenta de que no era Edward.

Me giré para mirarle y la sorpresa cruzó mi rostro "¿Riley? ¡Oh Dios mío!"

Nos abrazamos durante unos segundos, me alegraba mucho de verle. Riley había sido un compañero de clase durante el primer año y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Lamenté mucho cuando dejó la universidad para volver a Colorado a cuidar de su madre, aunque nos habíamos mantenido en contacto durante esos años ya hacía unos meses que no sabía nada de él.

"Estás guapísima" recorrió con su mirada todo mi cuerpo lo que hizo que me sonrojara "Vaya, veo que sigues sin aceptar bien los cumplidos, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian"

Me sonrió divertido y con un brillo en sus ojos. Me pareció que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que venías a la ciudad?"

"Era una sorpresa, iba a llamarte mañana. ¿Tienes planes?"

Aunque debería pasarme el fin de semana estudiando sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa.

"Podríamos venir a cenar"

Curvó sus labios en una encantadora sonrisa y me detuve a estudiarle durante unos segundos . Estaba más mayor y le sentaba muy bien, su pelo rubio se había oscurecido y su cuerpo parecía más torneado. Era realmente atractivo.

"¿Bella?"

"Um, perdona" sacudí mi cabeza "Mejor quedamos para comer"

Estaba segura de que Riley en ese momento no me veía tan solo como una amiga, su mirada, su sonrisa, la forma en la que me tocaba el brazo... Estaba interesado en mí y yo no quería darle la impresión de que yo lo estaba.

Me parecía muy atractivo pero no podía, solo podía pensar en Edward.

"Claro"

Alguien pasó muy cerca de él y le empujó, pareció perder el equilibrio pero no llegó a caerse, aunque su cuerpo se quedó pegado al mío y su cara a pocos centímetros de los míos.

Riley olía realmente bien y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un calor empezó a recorrerme. Parecía que mi cuerpo respondía a su contacto.

"Eres preciosa" sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y con la punta de su dedo índice acarició mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé y me alejé ligeramente de él. No sabía que era lo que debía decirle, así que recurrí a mi margarita al que le dí un gran sorbo.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar por aquí?"

"No lo sé, estoy pensando en quedarme aquí definitivamente"

"Me alegro mucho" le sonreí "Te he echado de menos"

Mi nerviosismo desapreció, Riley siempre me había hecho sentir cómoda y podía relajarme.

"¿En serio?" parecía incrédulo "¿Con quién estás?"

No sabía a que se refería hasta que comprendí que me preguntaba con quien había salido esa noche.

"Con Alice y Rosalie, es su cumpleaños. Después vamos a ir a Buda's"

"Yo también tenía pensado ir allí después, quizá puede invitarte a una copa"

"Me encantaría" le sonreí sinceramente.

"Nos vemos" se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y vi como se alejaba.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" me preguntó Rosalie una vez que me di la vuelta para mirarles.

"Sinceramente no lo sé" me había dejado completamente descolocada.

"¿Era Riley?" Alice estaba tan confundida como yo "Está muy cambiado, pero en el buen sentido. Está buenísimo"

"Y está interesado en ti"

"No importa" solo quería terminar con aquella conversación.

Y aunque había evitado decirle cualquier cosa a Alice con respecto a Edward ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que algo ocurría, pero también sabía que no iba a contarle nada esa noche.

"Es hora de irnos" apuró su copa "Emmet y Jasper nos estarán esperando"

Salimos del bar y caminamos hasta la discoteca pero tardamos más de lo normal en llegar, estábamos ligeramente achispadas y nos parábamos cada poco para reír o contar algo que nos parecía de extrema importancia aunque solo eran tonterías.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Jasper y Emmet ya estaban allí y Rosalie y Alice saltaron sobre sus brazos, me sentí algo incómoda durante un momento pero enseguida se separaron.

"¿Qué tal Bells?" me preguntó Emmet después de darme uno de sus abrazos de oso.

Tenía ganas de contarle lo horrible que había sido mi día, pero no quería aguar la fiesta a nadie, así que sonreí.

"Bien, ¿vamos dentro?"

El local estaba lleno como de costumbre y la música era atronadora aunque por suerte no era esa horrible música techno que me ponía los nervios de punta.

Nos acomodamos en una esquina donde había una mesa que sirvió para colocar nuestros abrigos y bufandas.

"Jasper y yo vamos a la barra" Alice cogió de la camisa a Jasper y ya lo arrastraba.

Pero vi que iban en dirección contraria "Pero la barra está en el otro lado"

Alice sonrió picaramente "Lo sé"

"¡Me lo prometiste!" Rosalie gritó molesta.

Pero Alice ni siquiera respondió y los dos se dirigieron hacía los baños.

"¿Que queréis tomar?" nos preguntó Emmet después de dejar de reírse.

"Vodka con zumo de naranja" respondimos a la vez.

Emmet cruzó toda la pista para ir por nuestras bebidas.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Jessica me mandó un mensaje hace media hora, decía que había llegado. Te lo juro, me manda como veinte mensajes al día, no lo soporto"

"Bienvenida al club" le sonreí "Esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar a Lauren"

Decidimos olvidarnos de todo y bailar un poco, yo seguía haciéndolo fatal pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme. Emmet había llegado con las bebidas y ahora bailaba frotándose contra Rose, él bailaba aún peor que yo.

"¡Yo invito!" Alice apareció con una bandeja llena de chupitos de tequila.

"¿Quieres matarnos?" pero Rosalie había sido la primera en coger uno de los vasos.

"¡Por Rosalie!" gritamos a la vez.

Bebimos aquella bebida de un trago y vi como todos ponían cara de asco al tragarlo.

"Creo que he visto a Jessica por ahí" Alice señaló un punto indeterminado al otro lado del local, pero había demasiada gente para poder localizarla desde donde estábamos.

"Iré a buscarla"

Comencé a abrirme paso entre la gente lo que era algo complicado ya que había demasiada, cuando estaba a mitad de camino mi corazón se paró completamente, ahí estaba él aunque no podía verle muy bien, su pelo más desordenado que de costumbre y sonreía de esa manera que me encantaba.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse y dejé de verlo, algunas personas me lo me lo impedían. Pero ahora sabía donde estaba y solo quería acercarme a él.

¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que fuera a pasar?

Nada de eso me importaba, necesitaba verle, estar con él aunque solo fuera para tener una intrascendente charla.

Las mariposas de mi estómago eran muy insistentes y no podía para de sonreír.

Pero cuando volví a verle fue como si alguien me hubiera dado una patada en el estómago.

Estaba besando a otra chica, que no era menos que la estúpida de Lauren.

Sentí como la bilis subía a mi boca y me di la vuelta, no podía continuar viendo aquello.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Ni siquiera había pensado en aquello, Edward había continuado con su estilo de vida.

Yo solo había sido una más.

Y si antes había pensado que ese día no podía ir peor me había equivocado estrepitosamente.

Estaba dolida y furiosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó Alice en cuanto volví a la esquina donde estábamos.

"Nada" no quería hablar de ello, no en ese momento.

Busqué en mi bolso el teléfono móvil y lo saqué.

"¿Bella?" volvió a insistir Alice.

"Creo que me ha sentado algo mal el chupito, demasiada mezcla de alcohol" pero mi intento de justificación no consiguió convencer a Alice "Voy a llamar a Riley"

Mi amiga me miró aún más confundida pero decidió no decirme nada más.

Salí lo más deprisa que pude de aquella maldita discoteca, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero si él podía hacerlo yo también debería, quizás hará las cosas más fáciles.

Ni siquiera podía ordenar mis pensamientos.

"¡Ey!"

Me encontré con Riley justo en la entrada de la discoteca.

"Uh... hola" verle me desconcertaba aún más.

"¿Te ibas?"

"No, justo iba a llamarte" alcé mi teléfono móvil como si eso demostrara que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Me miró durante un momento sorprendido pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Quieres tomar una copa?" me preguntó señalándome la puerta de la discoteca.

Lo último que quería era volver ahí dentro.

"Mejor en otro sitio, ahí ni siquiera se puede hablar"

"Vale"

Pero no nos movimos de donde nos encontrábamos.

"Estás muy cambiada" su voz era suave y colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

En ese momento recordé cuando Edward había hecho lo mismo, pero también vinieron a mí las imágenes que había visto en la discoteca.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero sentí sus labios contra los míos que se posaron delicadamente en un suave beso.

Le correspondí durante un momento hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Eso no era justo, no era justo para Riley, él era una buena persona y no se perecía que le utilizara de esa forma.

"Dios mí Riley" murmuré cuando me separé "Lo siento mucho, yo... no puedo"

Y a pesar de que podía ver en sus ojos lo decepcionado que estaba sonrió .

"Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada" me cogió de la mano y me la apretó intentando reconfortarme "¿Sigues queriendo tomar esa copa?"

"Claro"

* * *

**¿Qué pensáis? **

**Las reviews me hacen muy muy feliz. **


	16. Capítulo 14 Sin esperanza

**Hola a todas de nuevo! **

**Ante todo espero que esteis pasando unos días maravillosos y que también esteis disfrutando de un poco de tiempo libre. **

**Tenía pensado subir antes este capítulo, pero por una cosa o por otra he tardado tanto, lo siento mucho, el próximo capítulo lo colgaré probablemente el miércoles. **

**Muchas gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, mei cullen clan, barbibells y kryzpollito por vuestros comentarios, me hacéis muy felices. También ha quienes seguís y leéis esta historia, de verdad os lo agradezco. **

* * *

**Capitulo 14. **

**~ Sin esperanza ~**

¿Qué le había hecho yo al karma? ¿Por qué me castigaba de esa manera?

Ese viernes tan solo había iniciado una semana de desgracias.

El sábado me encontraba muy mal pero era la resaca; estaba enferma. Me dolía la cabeza, la garganta y la barriga. Tenía fiebre así que el médico dictaminó que tenía gripe, tal y como yo pensaba.

Esa semana tenía que estudiar para el examen del viernes pero no podía leer una sola página ya que me mareaba y me agotaba. Necesitaba aprobar aquel examen aunque el profesor Carter me hubiera suspendido.

Pero era incapaz, tan solo salía de la cama cuando me sacudían las náuseas y casi estaba al borde de la deshidratación aunque Alice no paraba de prepararme sopas y zumos de naranja.

Sin embargo eso no era lo único, había perdido mi teléfono móvil aquel viernes, era incapaz de recordar donde lo había dejado, quizás en el bar donde había ido con Riley pero cuando me di cuenta de que no lo tenía era demasiado tarde. Había perdido todos los números de teléfono y toda mi música. Además no tenía mucho dinero para comprarme y más ese mes que no iba a ganar tanto por no haber podido ir a trabajar.

Y para rematar mi portátil había dejado de funcionar, Alice lo había llevado a arreglar y por suerte volvió a funcionar aunque perdí todo el disco duro.

Nada podía ir peor.

Pero lo que más me molestaba y lo que más me dolía era lo que había ocurrido con Edward.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no podía evitar que mi imaginación supusiera lo que había ocurrido después.

Odiaba a Lauren por ello y en algunas ocasiones también a Edward pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo deseaba haber sido yo la que le besara en esa discoteca.

Lo único que deseaba con más fuerza era poder olvidarme de él.

Y encima tenía que ir a ver al profesor Carter y los nervios amenazaban con consumirme.

Salí de mi habitación ya preparada y con mis libros para estudiar después en la biblioteca, me encontraba ya mucho mejor y necesitaba estar lo más concentrada posible y eso con Alice era prácticamente imposible, siempre tenía un plan mejor.

Me encontré a Alice sentada en la barra de la cocina con gesto pensativo, aún tenía algo de tiempo y decidí sentarme con ella.

"¿Va todo bien?"

Alice me miró con ojos tristes "No lo sé, anoche Jasper y yo volvimos a discutir"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar "Por lo de siempre, no puedo soportar que su familia me odie"

"Alice solo te han visto una vez, cuando te conozcan mejor te querrán tanto como lo hacemos nosotros" intenté consolarla, pero ella seguía pareciendo igual de desolada.

"Eso es lo que me dice Jasper" me dirigió una triste sonrisa y sus ojos parecían muy apagados "Pero es difícil creerle"

Cogí su mano y se la apreté "Todo va a salir bien"

Aquella frase siempre me había sonado como un cliché pero en ese momento creía que funcionaría para Alice.

El rostro de ella cambió en un segundo, ahora sonreía, sus ojos brillaban y me miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Aún no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió el viernes" +

Sabía que Alice iba a preguntarme por aquello, que no podía dejarlo pasar, tan solo había esperado a que me encontrara más fuerte para enfrentarme a su interrogatorio.

"Aún no sé muy bien que ocurrió" bajé mi cabeza y me froté la frente antes de murmurar "Besé a Riley"

Me atreví a mirar a Alice que se había quedado petrificada en su asiento. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé"

"Alguna explicación tiene que haber" insistió.

"Vi a Edward en la discoteca, pero estaba enrollándose con Lauren"

Ahora sus ojos reflejaban su confusión.

"Me me molestó mucho, me pregunté por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo así que decidí llamar a Riley. Él había estado coqueteando conmigo y estaba interesado en mí así que me encontré con él y lo besé, aunque me arrepentí enseguida y él lo entendió" las palabras se escaparon por mi boca antes de que las pensara.

"¿Has dicho que Edward estaba enrollándose con Lauren?"

No entendía por qué de todo lo que le había contado me preguntaba aquello pero muchas veces no entendía el funcionamiento de la mente de Alice.

"Sí"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" Alice abrió la boca para responderme pero no le dejé. "No lo imaginé, lo vi. No estaba borracha"

"No es eso Bella. Es que luego vi a Edward y me dijo que..."

No quería saber nada de aquello así que volví a interrumpirla "No me interesa" me levanté y me dirigí hacía la puerta "Me voy, te llamaré para contarte que tal ha ido"

Me fui de allí sin dejar que Alice me dijera una palabra más. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme completamente de Edward, no quería saber nada más de él.

En ese momento solo debía concentrarme en mi reunión con el profesor Carter y en que iba a ser de mi vida desde ese momento.

El viaje en metro se me hizo eterno y a pesar de eso llegué diez minutos antes de la hora. Para matar el tiempo decidí volver a las notas como si hubieran cambiado o fueran a darme una pista de que era lo que iba ocurrir. Pero seguía siendo tan enigmático como la semana pasada.

A las 12:00 llamé a la puerta del despacho del profesor Carter y entré.

"Señorita Swan" apenas levantó la vista de unos papeles que parecía estudiar con mucho interés.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé parada en medio de su despacho, eché un vistazo y me di cuenta de que apenas quedaba un hueco libre, aquello estaba lleno del libros y papeles, ordenados sin ningún sentido.

"¿Quiere sentarse o piensa quedarse ahí de pie?"

Me sonrojé y tomé asiento justo enfrente de él, su proximidad me hacía sentir bastante incómoda.

Aún tardó unos instantes más en terminar de leer aquellos papeles mientras me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, era demasiada la tensión que estaba soportando.

"Bien" finalmente levantó su cara y me miró fijamente "¿Este es su último año, verdad?"

Asentí e intenté contestar pero de mi garganta solo salió una especie de gruñido, tuve que carraspear para aclarar mi garganta "Sí"

"¿Qué piensa hacer después?"

No entendía su pregunta, ¿pretendía establecer una conversación amistosa conmigo? Lo único que yo quería saber era mi nota, pero él parecía muy interesado en alargar mi agonía.

"Perdone profesor Carter, pero no entiendo"

Se echó hacía atrás en su sillón de cuero y sonrió irónicamente. Su cara hizo que me estremeciera.

"Bueno si se gradúa este año supongo que habrá hecho planes, sabrá que quiere hacer"

El problema es que no sabía si me podría graduar ya que él no terminaba de darme mi maldita nota.

"No lo tengo aún muy claro" respondí monotonamente, en los últimos meses me había respondido demasiadas veces esa pregunta "Estoy estudiando todas las posibilidades"

Asintió y sonrió, pareció gustarle mi respuesta.

"¿Y ha pensado continuar sus estudios?"

No tenía respuesta para aquella pregunto y comenzaba a sentirme como en una especie de interrogatorio, las manos me sudaban y me las llevé a los pantalones donde me las froté.

"En esta Universidad hay excelentes programas de posgrado" abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y me pasó unos cuantos papeles que yo cogí con mi mano temblorosa "Debería echarle un vistazo"

"Yo... um... no creo que pueda. Estos programas son muy caros y ahora mismo no puedo permitírmelo"

Él se inclinó apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y cruzando sus manos. Su gesto era duro y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Mira Isabella, he visto tu historial académico y es impresionante, estoy seguro de que alguien como tú podría encontrar algún tipo de financiación"

No entendía de que iba aquella conversación, que era lo que quería el profesor Carter de mí, él no conocía mi situación económica.

"Verá, es que yo he podido estudiar gracias a una beca, pero también he tenido que pedir un crédito, no quiero tener que deberle más dinero al banco. Necesito trabajar"

"No lo entiendes, te estoy diciendo que podrías conseguir fácilmente una beca para hacer un máster y el doctorado. De hecho conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte"

Me quedé paralizada y sin palabras. Aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera me había atrevido a soñar con eso. No creía que fuera capaz de realizar una tesis, no creía tener las aptitudes suficientes, pero al parecer el profesor Carter si lo hacía.

"Yo..." fue lo único que conseguí decir después de unos segundos. Sentía que toda la habitación giraba en torno a mí y que en cualquier momento podría caerme, aunque no sabía si el mareo era por la gripe o por lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Escúchame bien. En toda mi vida solo he puesto 5 matriculas de honor. Tres de ellos están trabajando en prestigiosas universidades. Sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo y tú lo tienes"

"¿Qué fue de los otros dos?" de todo lo que podía haber dicho fue esa la pregunta que hice, aunque quizá haberle dado las gracias por sus palabras hubiera estado mejor.

Me miró un momento confundido "Bueno uno de ellos decidió que le interesaba más el mundo e los negocios y ahora es el director de una de las mejores editoriales del país, y la otra, bueno, tuvo un accidente y murió"

Me estremecí ante aquellas palabras pero me recompuse inmediatamente aunque todavía no sabía muy bien que decir.

"Isabella, por favor, considera esto y si escoger lo correcto ven a verme"

Me sonrió cálidamente y pensé que no era tan malo como antes había pensado, quizá habría que dedicar algo de tiempo a conocerle.

"Entonces profesor, ¿cuál es mi nota?"

Me arrepentí al instante de haberle hecho aquella pregunta pues sus ojos brillaban con rabia.

"¿Es qué no me ha estado escuchando? Voy a tener que arrepentirme de lo que acabo de de decirle" y a pesar de su enfado contestó a mi pregunta "Tiene una matrícula de honor"

"Muchas gracias" sentí como si un peso enorme se quitaba de mis hombros.

"No me de las gracias, se lo ha ganado usted sola"

Volvió a fijar su mirada y su atención en los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa mientras que yo me quedé sentada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"¿Qué pasa Swan?" levantó su mirada hacía mí "¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?"

Me levanté y salí de ese despacho murmurando algunas palabras sin sentido. Cuando estaba fuera aún me encontraba algo confusa, no había muy bien que era lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Pero cuando recordé sus palabras una estúpida sonrisa cruzó mi cara.

Parecía que mi suerte al fin y al cabo no era tan mala y me sentí algo estúpida por haber preocupado a todo el mundo con lo que ahora parecía una tontería.

Llamé a Alice para contárselo, aunque había querido ocultármelo había estado tan nerviosa como yo y se alegró mucho por mí. Quería celebrarlo ya mismo pero yo aún tenía que estudiar para el examen del día siguiente.

Entré en la biblioteca en la que por suerte no había mucha gente pues la mayoría habían terminado ya sus exámenes. Así que me dirigí al fondo de la sala, al rincón más apartado y abrí mi libro muy animada.

Aquellas noticias me habían sentado muy bien, tanto que no sentía las pocas molestias que me quedaban de la gripe. La garganta ya no me picaba, no sentía un agujero en mi estómago y la espalada parecía que había dejado de molestarme.

Me pasé allí casi todo la tarde estudiando sin levantar la vista de mis libros y mis apuntes, estaba de muy buen humor y tenía la sensación de que comprendía mejor todo aquello y que tardaba menos en memorizar los datos.

A las seis decidí que había estudiado suficiente y salí de la biblioteca, ya había anochecido y apenas quedaba gente en el campus.

Pero parecía que mi mala suerte no se había ido del todo.

Al lado de la puerta estaba Edward, apoyado contra la pared, mirando lo que a mí me parecía el vacío y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

No tenía escapatoria, tenía que pasar justo delante de él. Al verle se despertaron en mí unos cuantos sentimientos encontrados. Tenía miedo de verle pero a la vez me alegraba aunque sentía que si hablaba con él las cosas no irían bien.

Aún estaba dolida por lo que había pasado y no podía fingir que no me importaba.

No tenía ningún derecho sobre él pero quería tenerlo.

Di un paso y Edward levantó su cabeza dándose cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Vi en su cara sorpresa pero también ¿alivio?.

"Bella" dijo mi nombre en un suspiro que me hizo estremecer.

Intenté sonreír pero tan solo me salió una especie de mueca, quería irme de allí.

"Hola..."

Dio unos pasos hacía mí hasta quedarse a unos centímetros, su olor llegó hasta mí y recordé los buenos aunque pocos momentos que pasamos juntos. Me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Cómo?" parecía que aquel día todo el mundo quería confundirme.

"Te llamé a tu teléfono pero no daba señal,, te fui a buscar unas cuantas noches al bar pero no estabas allí, pensé que te había ocurrido algo"

"He estado con gripe"

Apenas podía creerme lo que me estaba diciendo y aún así no entendía para que quería verme.

"¿Y el móvil?" se pasó una mano por el pelo "Casi me vuelvo loco"

Me encogí de hombros "Lo perdí. Pero ahora estoy bien"

"Por tu aspecto no lo parece"

Esas palabras me sentaron un poco mal, ahora ya ni siquiera me encontraba atractiva, aunque era verdad que no estaba en mi mejor momento, estaba más pálida que nunca y seguía perdiendo peso.

"Ya"

"Oye Bella" se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo y yo me pregunté por qué parecía tan nervioso "Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Dime"

"Aquí no, mejor en un sitio más tranquilo. Vamos a mi apartamento"

Y a pesar de que hacía unos momentos lo único que quería era irme de allí y alejarme de Edward tan solo asentí y lo seguí a través del campus.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada durante el viaje, pero aún así no me sentía incómoda. Í que estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía muy bien que era lo que quería decirme y no me imaginaba que podía ser. Aunque que quisiera llevarme a su apartamento me resultaba algo sospechoso.

Cogimos el metro que iba lleno de gente, era la hora en las que la gente salía del trabajo y volvía a casa. Apenas había sito así que Edward y yo nos colocamos junto a la puerta, mi espalda apoyada en ella y él justo enfrente de mí.

Intenté concentrarme en algo que no fuera Edward pero me resultaba prácticamente imposible, notaba demasiado su presencia.

El vagón se paró, las puertas se abrieron y se subió mucha más gente, Edward se aprtó aún más contra mí y una de sus manos sujetó mi cintura. Aquel contacto hacía que mis piernas temblasen y que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Sabía que en el momento que le mirara a los ojos estaría perdida y aún así y todo no pude evitarlo, alcé mi cabeza y me dejé perder en ellos. Él me miraba intensamente, muy serio pero pronto dibujó su encantadora sonrisa.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus cuerpo contra el mío, en su mirada clavada en la mía, en su olor. Era increíble que Edward provocara todo eso en mí, que me bloqueara de esa forma.

Pensaba que no era algo bueno pues podía ir en mi contra ya que sabía que lo único que me podía traer era más sufrimiento, sentía que él podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó una vez que nos bajamos del tren.

Asentí y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes.

Una vez en su ascensor recordé la última vez que estuvimos allí y me sonrojé. Miré a Edward que me estaba observando y sentí de nuevo esa tensión crecía entre nosotros. Vi como si de una película se tratar como Edward se acercaba hasta mí, bajó su cabeza y tomó mis labios entre los suyos.

Aquel contacto hizo que toda mi piel se pusiera de gallina y un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Me rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me apretó contra él, yo le correspondí llevando mis manos a su pelo, dejé que profundizara el beso pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Cogió mi mano para guiarme hasta la puerta de sus apartamento, mi respiración era irregular y solo podía pensar en besarle otra vez. Una vez que entramos volvió a hacerlo.

Sus besos húmedos hacían que me estremeciera pero de repente me acordé de todo lo que había ocurrido. Me separé de él y un gruñido se escapó de sus labios.

"Edward... lo siento... pero yo no puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente no puedo, pensaba que podría, que estaba bien, pero yo no soy así" miraba mis zapatos ya que no podía alzar la cabeza y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes "Lo siento"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Me atreví a mirarlo y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de confusión.

"De esto" agité la mano como si eso pudiera explicarlo "No puedo, no quiero ser una más, no quiero que haya otras"

En ese instante me odié por haberle hecho aquella confusión, había sido demasiado débil.

"Bella" se acercó a mi pero yo di un paso atrás, si se acercaba a mí sabía que dejaría de razonar "Ya te lo dije en estos momentos solo estás tú"

Odiaba las mentiras, no me gustaba sentirme como una estúpida.

"Por favor, no me mientas. Al menos no estropees lo que fue"

"No te estoy mintiendo" le miré y parecía sincero.

Sentí como toda mi sangre hervía, yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Quizás siempre había sido una estúpida, quizás todo lo que me había dicho era mentira y yo me lo había creído.

"Edward, por favor, no tienes que fingir, ni engañarme. Te vi el viernes pasado"

Frunció aún más el ceño "¿Me viste? ¿Dónde?"

"En Budda's" realmente me estaba enfadando y más al recordar lo que había visto. "En serio, de todas ¿tenías que escoger a Lauren?"

Durante unos momentos continuó con el ceño fruncido pero después fue como si lo comprendiera, Inmediatamente su rostro se tensó.

"¿Qué viste?"

"Tú y Lauren enrollados"

"No es lo que piensas"

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que era?"

"Esa amiga tuya, ¿Lauren? No dejó de acosarme durante toda la noche, lo que tu debiste ver fue cuando me besó, yo me aparté" otra vez se llevó la mano al pelo "No estaba interesado en ella"

No sabía que creer, había una parte de mí que quería creerle pero había otra que me decía que apenas lo conocía como para poder confiar en él. Le miré y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, no podía soportarlo por lo que aparté la vista.

"Bella..."

"Edward, lo siento, pero ¿cómo esperas que te crea?"

Se acercó aún más a mi pero esta vez no me alejé "Mi ex Jake me engañó, no creo que pueda soportarlo"

"Te lo dije, te lo prometí: no más mentiras, ni más secretos"

Quería decir algo más, resistirme a él, no creía que pudiera ser tan fácil, pero cuando me besó no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle.

De nuevo mi corazón latía desbocado, mi respiración era pesada y sentía aquel fuego que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

El contacto de Edward parecía provocar siempre lo mismo, me encontraba aquella sensación que hacía que me olvidara del resto del mundo, solo estábamos él y yo, nuestros cuerpos.

Edward me quitó el abrigo y la camiseta en lo que me parecieron décimas de de segundo, yo le quité su camiseta por lo que tuvo que separarse de mí. Se quedó durante unos segundos contemplando mi top de dibujos que ocultaba mi torso, no era nada sexy pero no había tenido pensado mostrárselo a nadie.

Edward se acercó de nuevo a mí y agarró el bajo del top para quitármelo.

"¡No!" casi grité, mostrando pánico en mi voz.

"Quiero verte desnuda" susurró contra mi oído.

"No, Edward, por favor"

"Bella, eres preciosa, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte" su lengua recorría mi cuello, pero yo no podía.

Me agarré a sus brazos y me alejé unos centímetros "Edward, no puedo... es que... ¿puedo darme una ducha?"

Me miró algo extrañado pero de todas maneras asintió.

Noté su mirada fija en mí cuando me dirigía al baño, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me desnudé. Me metí en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras trataba de aclarar mis pensamientos.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni cuales eran mis sentimientos al respecto. Era demasiado para digerir en tan solo unos minutos.

Oí como Edward ponía música aunque no podía distinguir bien lo que era, sabía que estaba tardando mucho pero necesitaba algo de tiempo aunque también sabía que daba igual cuanto tiempo pasar allí, cinco minutos o una hora, el resultado iba a ser el mismo, acabaría acostándome con él, aquella atracción era superior a mis fuerzas y además me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma.

Salí de la ducha pero no veía ninguna toalla con la que secarme, pero no podía presentarme así delante de Edward, era lo que había estado evitando.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y sentí el pánico. Edward entró con una sonrisa y una toalla en la mano.

"Toma, no tenía..." sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo y yo ni siquiera me moví para coger cualquier cosa y taparme, estaba paralizada "Dios mío"

Me dolió profundamente la expresión de sus ojos, eso era precisamente lo que no quería que ocurriera.

"Vete por favor" susurré mientras cogía la toalla y cubría mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez me hizo caso y se fue cerrando la puerta. Ahora sí, tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, no podía volver a verle a él ni a su mirada. Por desgracia parte de mi ropa estaba en el salón.

Me sequé y me vestí lo más rápidamente posible, no quería estar ahí un segundo más. Pero el resto de mi ropa no estaba en el salón, debía de haberla recogido Edward, la música provenía de la habitación así que me dirigí hacía allí aunque lo único que quería era no volver a verle.

Entré en su habitación y evité mirarle, la ropa estaba en la silla. La cogí e intenté salir de ahí, pero Edward me sujetó del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A casa"

"¿Por qué?"

Ni siquiera me atrevía a levantar la cabeza no quería encontrarme con la compasión y el horror en sus ojos.

"Lo he visto, como me mirabas"

Colocó unos dedos debajo de mi barbilla y me obligó a que le mirara, estaba serio y volvía a tener el ceño fruncido.

"Bella, solo me he sorprendido, no me lo esperaba"

Intenté sonreír para decirle que no pasa nada pero no me salió "Lo mejor será que me vaya, después de esto no querrás..." no pude terminar la frase.

"¿No querré qué?"

"Lo vi en tus ojos, ya no te gusto, te doy asco"

Pero Edward hizo lo último que yo me esperaba, me besó y me besó con una intensidad que me dejó sin respiración, sin pensarlo me acerqué a su cuerpo y noté su erección contra mi estómago.

Edward me empujó contra la cama hizo que me sentara, sin despegar sus labios de los míos se arrodilló delante de mí, volvió a sujetar mi camiseta y comenzó a subirla.

"Por favor..." no sabía si podría soportarlo.

"Bella, no tengas miedo, no me importa. Eres preciosa"

Me quitó la camiseta e hizo que me tumbara en la cama, desabrochó mis vaqueros y los bajó junto con mis braguitas, cuando estuve completamente desnuda se alejó y me observó. Nunca me había sentido así de incómoda.

"¿Cuánto hace? Las cicatrices están rojas"

Cerré los ojos, aún no estaba preparada "Seis meses, en junio"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Un accidente de coche"

Yo también miré en la dirección de Edward, mis cicatrices. Las más grande, de casi veinte centímetros recorría gran parte de mis costado derecho y terminaba casi por encima de mi cadera, era una cicatriz. Pero había más, otra de ocho centímetros debajo de mi pecho izquierda y muchas más por toda la zona de mi estómago.

Odiaba mi cuerpo, apenas era capaz de mirarme en el espejo desnuda, y lo peor eran los recuerdos que traían.

En el equipo de música comenzó a sonar_ Stop Crying your heart out_ de Oasis.

"Qué apropiado" sonreí sin ganas.

Edward me miró desconcertado.

_Hold up_

_Hold on_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never chage what's been and gone_

Edward se tumbó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme en el cuello y los hombros, intenté centrarme en esas caricias pero aquella música se metía en mi cabeza despertando unos sentimientos que quería mantener enterrados.

_May your smile_

_Shine on_

_Don't be scared_

_Your destiny may keep your warm. _

Edward tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca y lo chupó hasta que estuviera duro, yo gemí pero aquella canción seguía atormentándome.

_Cos all of the stars_

_Are fading away _

_Just try not to worry _

_You'll see them someday_

_Take what your need_

_And be on your way _

_And stop crying yor heart out. _

Sentí aquel agujero de nuevo formándose en mi estómago y sabía que si no lograba pararlo el dolor aparecería de nuevo.

"Edward, por favor" supliqué.

Me miró y debió ver mi dolor y necesidad porque se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba en un momento. Se estiró y oí como abría un cajón, suponía que para coger un condón.

"No, déjalo"

Me miró confundido.

"Estoy tomando la píldora" le expliqué, no la había dejado desde que había estado con Jacob y ahora necesitaba sentir a Edward.

"Confío en ti"

Edward sonrió y me besó con pasión mientras se colocaba encima de mí. Me penetró muy despacio haciendo que me olvidara y dejar de sentir todo lo demás excepto a él. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y él sonrió contra mi boca.

Comenzó a moverse muy despacio y de forma muy delicado. "Joder, así te puedo sentir mucho mejor" gimió "Estás tan estrecha"

Su mano acariciaba mi frente, era muy distinto a como lo había hecho otras veces y suponía que era debido a las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.

"Edward" jadeé "sigo siendo la misma. No me voy a romper"

Lo entendió enseguida y se incorporó ligeramente, colocó una de mis piernas sobre mi hombro y me embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Así podía sentirle más por lo que grité.

"¿Te gusta así?"

No pude responder e intenté asentir pero aquella sensación me resultaba brutal, los movimientos de Edward eran cada vez más rápidos y enérgicos, me dejé llevar pero no pude apartar mis ojos de los de Edward hasta que llegué al orgasmo, pocos segundos después lo hizo Edward con un sonido que hizo que me estremeciera.

Se separó de mí cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

"Joder Bella, no creo que pueda dejar de hacer esto"

No sabía que responder por lo que me incorporé y cogí mi ropa para vestirme.

"¿Te vas a ir?" me preguntó detrás de mí después de besar mi hombro.

"Sí?"

"Pensaba que hoy podrías quedarte a dormir"

"No creo que sea una buena idea"

De hecho tenía mucho miedo a dormir junto a él, si las cicatrices no le habían espantado seguro que lo harían mis sueños. Aunque realmente me apetecía quedarme con él esa noche, necesitaba sentirle, su sola presencia me tranquilizaba y después de lo que había ocurrido lo necesitaba.

"Vamos" insistió "Yo he visto mis normas, tú también deberías hacerlo"

Le miré y vi esa sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes brillantes, decidí tumbarme junto a él en la cama.

Nos echamos de lado, mirándonos, con su dedo índice acariciaba mi brazo y mi hombro mientras hablábamos de todo y de nada. Edward quería saberlo todo de mí, así que le conté como había sido mi vida des que había llegado a Nueva York, el cambio tan brusco que supuso para mí, le hablé de mis amigas, de como eran una familia para mí, de lo rara que era mi madre y lo que la echaba de menos. Y él me habló de algunos recuerdos de su infancia, de lo unido que estaba a su padre y a su tío, de como conoció a Emmet y de algunas gamberradas de su adolescencia.

Pero no pude quedarme mucho más tiempo despierta aunque deseaba conocer todo de Edward pero había sido un día muy largo para mí.

Y de nuevo aquel sitio horrible donde todo estaba oscuro y lo único que podía sentir era el dolor devorándome lentamente, cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi alma. No podía escapar por más que lo intentara, me quedaba sin fuerzas.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" una voz muy débil, pero no podía dejar de sentir el dolor "¡Joder Bella! ¡Despierta! Por favor"

El tono de esa voz era desesperada pero no podía oírlo bien pues alguien gritaba desesperadamente. Alguien me sacudía, intentando liberarme del dolor pero no podía.

Abrí los ojos y en ese momento comprendí que quien me sacudía era Edward y los gritos procedían de mi garganta. Estaba temblando.

"Dios mío Bella, ¿estás bien?"

Edward me estaba sujetando la cara, comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio.

Estaba empapada en sudor, como casi todas las noches y la garganta me dolía debido a mis gritos. Miré asustada y solo vi alivio en su cara al ver que todo había terminado.

"Una pesadilla" logré decir.

"Lo sé, me he asustado" me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"¿Puedes solo abrazarme?"

No hizo falta que se lo pensara, me estrechó contra su caliente cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza "¿Qué era?" me preguntó.

"Lo que pasó"

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis?**


	17. Capítulo 15 Pesadillas del pasado

**Primer capítulo del año. **

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**~ Pesadillas del pasado ~ **

"Laurent es un hijo de puta" Rosalie se cruzó de brazos después de sentarse en la mesa del starbucks.

"Eso creo que viene con el nombre" bromeé antes de darle un trago a mi capuccino helado.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Alice.

Rosalie resopló, parecía muy molesta "Llevaba dos semanas persiguiéndome, haciendo un montón de cosas por mí, parecía realmente interesado. Así que el sábado acepté su invitación de ir a cenar y terminé acostándome con él" puso cara de asco "No volví a saber nada de él hasta ayer, fuimos a tomar una copa y básicamente me dijo que tan solo quería follarme de vez en cuando"

"¡Eso es horrible!" Alice se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Lo sé, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué poner tanto interés para echar tan solo un polvo?"

Me sentía mal por Rosalie, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Los tíos tan solo veían en ella un cuerpo bonito del que aprovecharse, nadie se molestaba en conocerla más allá de eso.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" sabía que Rosalie no era el tipo de chica que bajaría la cabeza y se iría a su casa a lamentarse de la mala suerte que tenía.

"Lo que se merecía" dijo entre dientes.

"Cuéntanoslo" le animó Alice.

"Me levanté, le tiré la copa a la cara y grité delante de todo el bar lo pequeña que la tenía"

Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos.

"Se lo merecía" dijo con gesto triunfante "Bueno, ¿qué planes tenéis para el verano?"

"Yo me voy a quedar tres semanas más en Nueva York con Jacob, luego iré a Forks a ver a Charlie"

"Genial. Yo voy a ir con mis padres al Caribe, necesito descansar, ¿qué hay de tí, Alice?"

"Um, Jasper y yo hemos decidido hacer un viaje por la Costa Este, en coche, iremos hasta Canadá. Cuando regresemos yo iré a Forks y Jasper a Alabama"

Me quedé un poco sorprendida por los planes de Alice. Jasper y ella apenas llevaban un mes juntos y ya planeaban un viaje; parecía que las cosas entre ellos iban muy deprisa pero nunca había visto a Alice tan emocionada y Jasper me parecía muy buen chico.

Rosalie reclamó mi atención "¿Entonces las cosas entre Jacob y tu van bien?"

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, cosa que siempre hacía cuando hablaba de mi novio desde el primer día. Sabía que no le gustaba y no lograba comprender por qué aunque nunca me había dicho nada malo sobre él ya que sabía lo mucho que yo quería a Jacob.

"Sí" sonreí estúpidamente "La verdad es que no nos podía ir mejor" miré el reloj del móvil "De hecho he quedado con él en diez minutos. Espero no derretirme por el camino"

Di un último trago a mi café y salí de allí con prisa. El calor de Nueva York de finales de junio comenzaba a ser insoportable a pesar de la poca ropa que llevaba. No sabía si podría soportarlo tres semanas, cada día era peor y echaba de menos mi frío y húmedo pueblo.

Le había propuesto a Jacob pasar parte de nuestras vacaciones en Forks pero se había negado, suponía que aún no quería enfrentarse a Charlie.

Agradecí el aire acondicionado del vagón del metro, la ropa comenzaba a pegarse a mi cuerpo debido al sudor. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y ver a Jacob, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Quizás no les había dicho toda la verdad a las chicas. Era cierto que Jacob y yo nos queríamos mucho, pero parecía que en las últimas semanas siempre había algo mejor que hacer que pasar los dos tiempo solos.

Pero me decía que era algo momentáneo, que había sido algo complicado con las clases y los exámenes, seguramente las cosas volverían en ese momento a su cauce.

Aunque había algo que parecía que el tiempo no podía solucionar: el sexo. No sabía que me ocurría y prefería no preocuparme por ello, pero sabía que no era normal. Jacob había sido el primer chico con el que me acosté y había esperado un tiempo hasta estar completamente segura de que estaba preparada, siempre había querido que fuera algo especial y estaba convencida de que con Jacob lo sería.

La primera vez había sido un completo desastre, fue muy incómodo y muy silencioso. Pensaba que iba a experimentar un montón de sensaciones pero a parte de algo de dolor solo podía sentir el silencio.

Supuse que era algo normal, muchas chicas decían que su primera vez había sido horrorosa. Que no había fuegos artificiales ni nada parecido.

Además, pensé, que los nervios no me habían permitido disfrutar el momento.

Pero las siguientes veces había sido igual, aunque sin el dolor. No sentía nada cuando lo hacía con él y prefería mil veces cuando simplemente dormíamos y me abrazaba por la espalda con su enorme cuerpo.

Sabía que el problema estaba en mí y no era solo por mi falta de experiencia, había algo raro en mí.

Y eso hacía que muchas veces evitara hacer el amor con Jacob aunque para mi sorpresa a él no parecía molestarle.

Estaba segura que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que podía superar ese tipo de cosas.

Decidí alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando entré en el apartamento. No había motivos para que me preocupara.

No podía ser más feliz, lo tenía todo y no podía pedir nada más. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar hasta el último momento del verano que tenía por delante.

El timbre del apartamento sonó después de que me diera una rápida ducha de agua fría, no entendía por que Jacob no utilizaba las llaves que le había dado.

Abrí la puerta y casi antes de mirarle me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarle, pero él no me correspondió como solía hacerlo.

"Jake, ¿qué pasa? Tienes mala cara"

Tan solo se encogió de hombros y entró en mi apartamento lo observé durante más segundos, parecía terriblemente cansado y tenía unas profundas ojeras.

"¿Saliste ayer?" le pregunté mientras le seguía por el salón.

Tan solo asintió.

"¿Fuiste con Sam y Quil?"

Volvió a sentir.

"Vaya, parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato"

"Solo es que estoy muy cansado, apenas he dormido"

Me miró durante unos segundos y me pareció que estaba preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"No lo sé, estás muy serio"

Jacob era la persona más alegre que conocía aparte de Alice, siempre estaba dispuesto a animar a todo el mundo y verlo así se me hacía muy extraño.

Pero suponía que habría pasado una de esas noches memorables.

Jacob no me respondió.

"¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? ¿Una ensalada? Eso hará que te sientas mejor"

"Como quieras" volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar una ensalada César mientras Jacob se echaba en el sofá.

Cuando estuvo la comida lista le llamé y él vino hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Durante todo aquel rato intenté iniciar varias conversaciones, pero no me respondía así que los últimos diez minutos los pasamos en completo silencio.

Al terminar mi plato me di cuenta de que Jake apenas había probado su comida. Cada vez parecía más incómodo y a mi me molestaba su silencio.

"¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?"

Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato y su actitud comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

"Jake, por favor"

Me miró al fin y durante unos segundos crei ver culpabilidad en sus ojos, pero sobre todo veía tristeza. Me tensé inmediatamente.

"Solo es que he estado pensando"

"¿En qué?"

"En nosotros"

No me gustaba absolutamente el tono de su voz y sabía que tampoco me iba a gustar como iba a continuar esa conversación.

"¿Qué has estado pensando?" mi voz era apenas un susurro.

"No lo sé" dijo hastiado dejando que los cubiertos hicieran un horrible ruido al caer sobre el plato "Solo es que creo que hay algo que no va bien"

"Pero Jake, estamos genial, solo ha sido el stress de las últimas semanas. Seguro que ahora las cosas van a volver a ser como antes"

"No es eso Bella, las cosas entre nosotros no son como deberían ser"

"¿Y cómo deberían ser?"

"No lo sé, pero así no" se levantó de la mesa y se puso delante de la venta. Por mi parte yo me enfurecí porque ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme "Joder, somos con un matrimonio mayor. No hay chispa"

Me quedé paralizada en mi silla, aquellas palabras me dolieron profundamente. Era peor de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Jake?"

Al menos tuvo el valor para girarse en ese momento y mirarme, parecía dolido lo que hizo que me sintiera un poquito mejor.

"No lo sé Bella, creo que no estamos en el mismo punto, que vamos por caminos distintos"

Seguía sin entender nada, aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí. Jake y yo estábamos enamorados y para mí eso lo era todo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, quizás estaba confundido, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, pensé que ese contacto ayudaría pero él apartó mi mano. Ese rechazo hizo mis ojos se humedecieran.

"Jake, yo te quiero y tu..."

"No lo hagas más duro de lo que es"

Sentí un dolor tremendo en mi pecho. Jacob nunca se había portado así conmigo, estaba muy distante y parecía que no quería continuar hablando conmigo.

"¿Me... me estás dejando?" mi voz era apenas un murmullo"

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor"

Lo siguiente lo recuerdo como si se tratara de algún tipo de película, parecía que mi mente había abandonado mi cuerpo y ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

Jake me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de mi apartamento.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí de pie mirando la puerta por la que había salido el que había sido mi único novio sintiendo aquel último contacto, pero era incapaz de procesar lo que había ocurrido porque no lo entendía.

Salí de mi estupor cuando Alice entró por la puerta cargada de bolsas. En cuanto me vio se acercó a mi con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Fui incapaz de responderle, un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas y era incapaz de controlarlas. Nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido, nunca me había encontrado tan mal.

Alice me llevó hasta el sofá donde me sentó, no dejo de acariciar mi espalda intentando consolarme.

"Bella, por favor, tranquilízate y dime que ha ocurrido"

"Es Jacob"

"¿Le ha pasado algo?" su voz sonaba muy alarmada.

Sacudí mi cabeza "No, no es eso..." intenté tomar aire para continuar hablando pero me parecía que no era suficiente "Él... me ha dejado"

Alice me cogió y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dios mío Bella, lo siento mucho" se separó de mí para mirarme "Pero... ¿por qué? Estabais muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no lo sé, ha sido incapaz de darme una explicación que tuviera algo de sentido"

"Entonces supongo que podréis solucionarlo de alguna forma. Quizás está confundido o preocupado por algo"

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo, en ese momento por lo menos había dejado de llorar "No Alice, parecía muy seguro de lo que quería hacer"

"Pero no tiene sentido"

"Lo sé, pero conozco a Jacob, sé como es cuando toma una decisión" sorbí mi nariz aunque no podía dejar de sentir un fuego que recorría mi cuerpo.

Aún era incapaz de creerme lo que había ocurrido, sentía que solo se podía tratar de un mal sueño. No podía comprender por qué después de un año y medio Jacob me había dicho que no buscábamos lo mismo, que nos encontramos en caminos separados.

"Alice, por favor, tráeme mi portátil"

Mi amiga se levantó y fue a mi habitación, yo también había tomado una decisión.

Alice me dio mi ordenador, lo encendí y abrí el buscador, ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que yo me levanté para coger mi tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Qué haces?" me preguntó alarmada.

"Me voy a Forks" le respondí mientras tecleaba los números de mi cuenta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" Alice se inclinó para mirar la pantalla.

"Esta noche, a las once"

Cunado terminé de comprar el billete apoyé el ordenador encima de la mesita y miré a Alice que seguía mirándome preocupada.

"Tengo que irme de aquí, no voy a quedarme aquí sola lamentándome por lo que ha ocurrido"

"Pero yo no me voy hasta dentro de tres días y si quieres puedo cancelarlo y quedarme contigo"

Sacudí mi cabeza "No, no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes sin vacaciones"

"No me importa, de verdad"

Me conmovía que Alice se preocupara tanto por mí, pero no quería que dejara sus vacaciones, sabía la ilusión que le hacía.

"En serio Alice, no hace falta. Además hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Charlie y le echo mucho de menos"

"Está bien. De todas maneras no creo que tarde mucho en ir a Forks"

"Claro" me levanté del sofá "¿Me ayudas a hacer la maleta?"

Intenté concentrarme en esa tarea pero era imposible, a cada segundo volvían a mí las palabras de Jacob y una lágrimas silenciosas recorrían mi rostro.

Cuando terminamos de hacer las maletas le pedí a Alice que me dejar un rato sola, aún quedaban unas pocas horas para coger el avión y necesitaba pensar un poco en todo lo que había ocurrido.

En cuanto me tumbé pensé por primera vez que todo se había acabado; nunca más volveríamos a ser Jacob y yo, ya no volvería a verle al menos de la manera que se había convertido en lo normal para mí.

El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó aún más, nunca había sentido un dolor parecido porque Jacob había sido primer y único amor. No sabía que se podía echar de menos alguien de esa manera tan fuerte.

Era demasiado como para tratar de digerir en ese momento.

Alice me llamó para cenar pero tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado, solo me apetecía quedarme en la cama hecha un ovillo.

"Jasper estará aquí en diez minutos, deberías ir preparándote" me dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta.

Me levanté y sentí que apenas tenía fuerzas, casi me arrastré hasta el baño. Decir que no tenía buen aspecto era un gran eufemismo. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que mis mejillas que me dolían por haber llorado tanto.

Cogí una chaqueta, a pesar de que era verano en Forks seguramente haría algo de frío. También tomé las gafas de sol de la mesita, aunque estaba a punto de anochecer no quería que la gente viera el estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba.

Alice me ayudó a bajar las maletas a la calle donde esperamos hasta que llegara Jasper.

"Bella, ¿estás segura?"

"Sí Alice. Irme me vendrá bien para recuperarme, estar aquí se me haría demasiado difícil, ¿sabes?"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo que no comprendo es que le ha pasado a Jacob, se os veía tan bien juntos"

Sentí que iba a volver a llorar y era lo último que quería, por suerte el coche de Jasper apareció en ese momento por la calle.

Alice debía de haberle contado lo que había ocurrido porque cuando se bajó del coche me miró con mucha ternura.

"¿Qué tal estás?" me preguntó después de darme un breve abrazo.

Sonreí tristemente "He tenido días mejores"

"El tiempo todo lo cura. Te lo prometo"

Metimos las maletas en le maletero y nos dirigimos hacía el aeropuerto. Los tres íbamos en silencio, yo contemplando las luces de la ciudad, unas luces que en un tiempo tanto me habían atraído pero ahora solo me provocaban una tristeza infinita.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Alice me acompañó dentro mientras Jasper buscaba un sitio para aparcar. Mientras yo facturaba mi amiga fue a la tienda, cuando regresó traía una bolsa llena de revistas, sandwiches y chucherías.

"Tienes que comer y mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Alice" consulté una pantalla cercana "No me queda mucho tiempo y todavía tengo que pasar el control de seguridad"

Me abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sabía que estaba muy triste por mí.

"Avísame en cuanto llegues a casa"

"Claro" me limpié una lágrima.

"Nos veremos pronto"

Volví a abrazarla y me dirigí al control de seguridad. Después de diez minutos estaba delante de la puerta de embarque.

Recordé que aún no había avisado a Charlie de que regresaba esa madrugada. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de casa.

"¿Sí?" contestó al tercer tono con voz adormilada.

"Papá, soy yo, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?"

"No, estaba viendo la tele y supongo que me quedé algo traspuesto. ¿Qué pasa?"

Sabía que Charlie se preocuparía en cuanto se lo dijera.

"Verás, vuelvo esta noche a Forks, en 15 minutos cojo el avión"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" ahora estaba preocupado tal y como yo pensaba.

No sabía si yo tendría la fuerza suficiente para contárselo sin echarme a llorar de nuevo.

"Es por Jacob"

"¿Qué te ha hecho? Como te haya puesto una mano encima o te haya hecho daño de alguna manera te juro que voy hasta allí y le meto la pistola por el..."

"¡Papá! No es nada de eso. Solo es que lo hemos dejado" aquellas palabras me sonaban de lo más extrañas.

Pareció suspirar aliviado "Ya me contarás cuando estés aquí. ¿A qué hora vas a llegar?"

"Creo que estaré en Forks sobre las cinco de la mañana"

"Está bien, llámame cuando estés llegando a la parada, te iré a buscar"

"Papá no hace falta, cogeré un taxi"

"Ni hablar, no quiero que te pase nada. Ten un buen vuelo"

Me colgó antes de que pudiera responderle, Charlie me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que me opondría.

No quería molestarle, mi padre trabajaba mucho y odiaba quitarle algunas de sus horas de sueño, pero también estaba segura de que no soportaría que anduviera sola a esas horas de la noche.

Una vez que me senté en mi asiento me relajé de todo el stress que me suponía viajar en avión.

Cogí una de las revistas que me había comprado Alice pero no era capaz de distraerme, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jacob.

Por más que le diera vueltas no era capaz de comprender porque había tomado esa decisión y a parte de todo ese dolor que sentía por perderle me molesta no saberlo.

Justo cuando entramos en la pista de despegue sentí esa tensión que siempre experimentaba, no es que me diera miedo volar solo es que creía que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, siempre creía que algo malo iba a pasar.

En cuanto el avión tomó altura y la señal de los cinturones se apagó me relajé. Unos minutos después sentí como mis párpados se volvían a cada segundo más pesados, apenas me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

Una azafata me despertó y vi que ya habíamos tomado tierra. Recogí mis cosas, salí de aquel avión y después de media hora esperando por mis maletas en la cinta me dirigí hacía el autobús que me llevaría a Forks.

Lo cierto es que estaba muy cansada, el viaje era muy largo y aquel día me había resultado agotador. En cuanto me subí al bus volví a quedarme dormida.

Por suerte me desperté cinco minutos antes de llegar a Forks así que llamé a Charlie.

"Papá, estoy llegando" le dije en cuanto descolgó.

"Salgo ahora mismo hacía allí"

"Vale, pero no corras"

"Claro. ¿Bella? Tengo muchas ganas de verte"

"Y yo papá"

Cinco minutos después estaba en la parada de Forks, llamar estación a una marquesina y una máquina expendedora era demasiado. Me puse la chaqueta ya que tal y como yo sospechaba hacía frío y esperé a que llegara mi padre.

Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, no lo veía desde Navidad y entonces solo había podido verle durante un par de días.

Durante mis primeros 16 años de vida no había tenido una relación muy estrecha con él, pero a esa edad me fui a vivir con Charlie y las cosas cambiaron.

Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores pero poco a poco comencé a sentirme mucho más unida a él, me hacía sentir muy segura y sobre todo querida.

Cuando me fui a la Universidad me sentí mal por dejarle de nuevo solo, él me había dicho que volver a vivir conmigo le había hecho sentirse vivo otra vez y eso me partía el corazón, me había dado cuenta de que Charlie había sido un hombre solitario porque no le había quedado más remedio. Además también tenía miedo de que nuestra relación volviera a cambiar y necesitaba a mi padre conmigo.

Oí el ruido de mi vieja camioneta y en ese momento me sentí mejor, Charlie sabía cuanto me gustaba aquel trasto. Estaba segura de que intentaría de todas las maneras que le fuera posible hacerme sentir bien. Sentí en esos momentos unas ganas terribles de abrazarle, de enterrarme en su cuello y aspirar ese aroma suyo a madera que tanto me gustaba y tan bien me hacía sentir.

Vi como se detenía ante la señal de stop que se encontraba a unos 100 metros para después acelerar y a pesar de la distancia pude ver como me sonreía al verme.

Pero entonces me di cuenta que un coche a una velocidad excesivamente alta y que iba dando volantazos se iba acercando de manera peligrosa hasta donde se encontraba Charlie. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero mi padre parecía no hacerlo y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas aunque no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

Me pareció que el tiempo se detenía pero que a la vez pasaba muy rápido. Oí el estrepitoso ruido que aquel maldito coche negro hizo al chocar contra mi camioneta. Vi como recorría unos metros por el impacto y terminaba volcando para seguir deslizándose por el pavimento. No sé como lo hizo pero volvió a quedarse derecha antes de pararse.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta ella gritando el nombre de mi padre sin parar. En cuanto estuve enfrente de la camioneta solo pude ver que tenía golpes y abollones por todos lados y a Charlie dentro, sangrando.

Intenté abrir la puerta del copiloto ya que la otra parecía imposible pero estaba atascada, así que salté para meterme por la ventanilla que estaba rota.

Sentí como los cristales desgarraban mi ropa y se clavaban en mi piel pero nada de eso me importaba, tenía que sacar a mi padre de ahí.

"Bella" me dijo en un susurro una vez que estuve dentro con un gesto de dolor.

"Papá tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo, te voy a ayudar"

"Bella, cariño" le costaba hablar y a mí me resultaba muy doloroso mirarle, me parecía que estaba cubierto de sangre y las muecas que le provocaban el dolor me resultaban insoportables "Bella, tienes que salir de aquí"

"No, me voy a quedar aquí, te voy a sacar"

Pero él tan solo me señaló con una mano temblorosa mi abdomen lo que pareció suponerle un gran esfuerzo. Miré en la dirección que me señalaba y vi una gran cantidad de sangre empapando mi ropa. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera desmayado pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mi padre.

"Papá no te preocupes, no me duele. Tenemos que sacarte. Vamos"

Le quité el cinturón de seguridad lo más delicadamente que pude y al acercarme a él pude oler su característico aroma pero no era el de siempre al estar mezclado con el de la sangre. Una vez que lo liberé del cinturón intenté moverle pero un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y automáticamente se llevó las dos manos manos a una de sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Una barra de hierro atravesaba uno de sus muslos y recordé por mis clases de biología que ahí se encontraba la artería femoral y que si sangraba durante mucho tiempo podría llegar a desangrarse.

Entré en pánico, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, era imposible que se pudiera mover y tampoco podía hacerle un torniquete para detener la hemorragia. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que llegara alguien que pudiera ayudarnos, yo no podía separarme de su lado.

A mi padre no le podía pasar nada, tenía que estar conmigo, cuidándome.

"Bella" le miré a los ojos y en ese momento sentí que nunca había querido a nadie más en mi vida y que nadie me había querido más a mí "Escucha hija, sé lo que está pasando y quiero que sepas..."

Sacudí mi cabeza "Papá... no digas nada, por favor. Vamos a salir de aquí y mañana yo te preparé el el desayuno y tu me llevarás de pesca"

"Cariño, por favor, escúchame" intentó tomar aire pero parecía que eso le provocaba un dolor tremendo "Tienes que prometerme que no estarás triste, necesito que me prometas que vas a disfrutar de una vida maravillosa"

"No, papá, sin ti no podré..." creía que debería animarle, pero no podía fingir, había tantas cosas que decir. "Papá, te quiero, estos años contigo han sido increíbles"

Él asintió y me di cuenta de que prácticamente había perdido todo el color de su rostro "Necesito que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, has sido como un regalo, una bendición, algo que yo no me merecía. He sido el hombre más feliz del mundo cada minuto que he pasado a tu lado, justo como lo soy ahora"

No pude evitar las lágrimas aunque quería ser fuerte para mi padre. No quería que me dijera esas cosas, no quería que fuera necesario, solo quería verlo sonreír y que me abrazara.

"Tienes que prometerme Bella que no estarás triste por mí"

"Papá..."

"Prométemelo"

Me tendió una de sus manos empapada por la sangre y cuando se la cogí cerró los ojos y una cansada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Te lo prometo" intenté que mi voz sonara clara, pero sentía que la garganta me escocía debido a las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

"Siempre serás mi niña, no lo olvides. Siempre estaré cuidado de ti. Mi perfecta niña"

"Te quiero papá. Tu has sido el mejor padre que podría tener" sentí que yo debía decirlo todo aquello a pesar de que siempre habíamos odiado los sentimentalismos.

"¿Sí?"

Yo asentí pero él no podía verme ya que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Sé que nunca me olvidarás"

"No digas eso papá" me costaba hablar, como si el aire no llegara correctamente a mis pulmones, pero tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo por él "Nunca te podré olvidar porque estaremos siempre juntos"

"Claro que sí mi perfecta y dulce niña" de su garganta apenas salió un hilo de voz y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para oírle.

Entonces vi que la sonrisa de su cara desaparecía y la mano que yo sujetaba se quedaba sin fuerzas.

"¡No! ¡No! Por favor, papá, háblame ¡Por favor!"

Pero él no respondía y yo sentía que me quedaba sin fuerzas y sin aire.

Entonces oí como si un coche frenaba bruscamente, sentí un tremendo golpe y después la oscuridad.

Quería abrir los ojos pero era incapaz, como si pesaran demasiado. Lo intenté varias veces pero no daba resultado. Quizás pudiera abrirlo con la mano, pero tampoco respondía.

Oí un pequeño murmullo y quise gritar para que me ayudaran pero no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta.

¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¿Por qué no podía moverme ni hablar? ¿Dónde estaba?

De nuevo sentí ese sueño pesado.

Estaba de nuevo despierta pero ahora no había voces a mi alrededor, solo unos extraños pitidos rítmicos y sentía un dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Intenté de nuevo abrir los ojos, al principio no podía pero sentía que estaba a punto, mis párpados parecía pesar toneladas pero finalmente conseguí abrir los ojos, aunque me dolían y creía que pronto volverían a cerrarse.

Tardé lo que me pareció una eternidad en ver lo que tenía delante, estaba oscuro, podía ver una pared y lo que a mi me pareció una tele. Miré hacía un lado y vi una ventana, era de noche, pero las luces de fuera me estaban cegando. Miré hacía el otro lado y vi a una persona en una silla, pero era incapaz de enfocar para ver de quien se trataba. Después de unos largos segundos comprendí que era Renée.

Intenté hablar pero un dolor y una horrible quemazón atravesaron mi garganta y solo oí como salía un gruñido ronco y extraño.

Mi madre pareció despertarse en ese momento y me miró primero extrañada y luego aliviada.

Se levantó corriendo y se acercó hasta a mí, me parecía que había envejecido mucho y que estaba muy cansada. Sentí sus mano sobre la mía, pero ese contacto no era normal, solo sentía como un cosquilleo.

"Bella cariño, te has despertado. Dios mío" mi madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Quería consolarla, quería hablar pero de nuevo esa molestia en la garganta. Aunque esta vez me di cuenta de que tenía algo duro dentro de ella.

"Shh, cariño no intentes hablar, voy a llamar a la enfermera. No te muevas"

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me quedé paralizada. ¿Una enfermera? ¿Eso significaba que estaba en un hospital? Era incapaz de recordar nada y estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Sentí mis ojos tan pesados como antes.

"Hace dos minutos estaba despierta" oí a mi madre.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una mujer y un hombre que me miraban desde un lado de la cama, mi madre se encontraba a su lado.

"Hay que desentubarla, respira con normalidad" dijo el hombre.

Yo no comprendía nada y estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentí unas lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

"Isabella" la mujer que supuse era la la enfermera a la que había ido a buscar mi madre me habló con mucha dulzura "Tienes que aguantar la respiración hasta que yo te lo diga. Si lo entiendes parpadea una vez"

Hice lo que me dijo y aguante la respiración, ella se inclinó sobre mí y entonces noté como algo raspaba mi garganta a la vez que me entraron unas fuertes arcadas.

En cuanto aquel tubo estuvo fuera de mi me entró un terrible ataque de tos, lo que acentuó el dolor y la quemazón que ya sentía.

"Señora, necesitamos que salga un momento, tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas a su hija"

Mi madre asintió pero yo le miré con ojos suplicantes ya que no me atrevía a hablar por miedo a que regresara el dolor, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

"Estaré detrás de esa puerta, no te preocupes cariño, estaré aquí enseguida"

Me hicieron un montón de preguntas a las que respondí con la voz débil y ronca, el médico me explicó que era debido a todo el tiempo que había llevado el tubo aunque no quiso decirme exactamente cuanto. La verdad es que apenas se molestaron en contestar a mis preguntas, sabía que me había pasado algo en mi estómago ya que dijeron que los puntos de esa zona estaban suturando bien, pero no me dijeron que me había pasado. También me explicaron que era normal que en ese momento no recordara mucho pero tampoco me contestaron cuando les pregunté que me ocurría. Durante todo el examen no dejé de llorar, estaba totalmente asustada por lo que había ocurrido y era incapaz de recordar.

Finalmente el médico me dijo que en unos días estaría totalmente recuperada y podría irme a casa, pero yo notaba que mi cuerpo no respondía de la manera que debería hacerlo.

"Tu cuerpo aún se está despertando" me aseguró la enfermera.

Cuando ella y el médico se fueron mi madre volvió a entrar y esta vez me abrazó.

"Oh cariño, el médico me ha dicho que estás bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?" mi voz aún sonaba extraña y seguía molestándome pero necesitaba saber.

Mi madre me miró con algo de preocupación mientras me acariciaba la frente "¿No recuerdas nada?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y de nuevo me puse a llorar, nunca había estado muy asustada y aunque intentaba recordar era incapaz de hacerlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado mamá? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Mi madre se incorporó y vi que me miraba con una infinita tristeza "Cariño, ahora lo importante es que te pongas bien, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento"

Durante un segundo parecieron llegar hasta mí algunas imágenes aunque tan rápido que no fui capaz de recordarlas aunque dejaron un profundo dolor en mi pecho.

"Tienes que decírmelo" le supliqué.

Pero ella pareció ignorarme y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, antes de abrirla me sonrió "Hay alguien que ha venido a verte"

Entonces entró Alice, aunque casi no me dio tiempo a verla, se acercó corriendo hasta mi cama y me abrazó mientras sentía como lloraba. Su abrazó hizo que mi estómago me doliera. Se apartó en cuanto oyó mis gemidos.

"Lo siento mucho Bella. Estaba tan preocupada por ti"

Pero su presencia me hizo sentir más confusa.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Fue mi madre la que me respondió "En el hospital de Port Angeles"

Entonces recordé algo, aquella mañana tomando un café con las chicas, nuestros planes para las vacaciones yo debería estar en Nueva York no en el estado de Washintong.

Miré muy confundida a Alice "¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y tú?"

Pude notar como se miraban entre ellas y parecían mantener una conversación silenciosa, aquello era de lo más frustrante y tan solo tenía ganas de gritar para que me lo contaran.

"Las vacaciones" fue lo único que me dijo mi amiga.

Más recuerdos. Jacob y yo, sus palabras, mi dolor. El avión. Esos recuerdos hicieron que mis ojos se volvieran a inundar de lágrimas.

Noté como Alice daba un paso atrás hasta quedarse al fondo de la habitación y mi madre se acercaba a mí.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?"

"Empiezo a recordar algo, Jacob... él me..." ese dolor me impedía continuar hablando.

Mi madre me miró con auténtico horror "¿Recuerdas algo más?"

Y fue entonces cuando no pude ver, oír ni sentir absolutamente nada. Lo recordaba todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido. La camioneta, el coche negro, Charlie sangrando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" fue lo único que pude decir.

"Ocho días" respondió mi madre pero no podía verla.

Intenté ahogar un gemido pero no pude, ahora quedaba la pregunta más importante por hacer pero no me atrevía, sentía un miedo espantoso.

"¿Dónde está?" conseguí decir sintiendo todo mi cuerpo rígido.

"¿Quién?" mi madre me cogió de la mano.

"Char... papa, ¿dónde esta mi padre?" me giré para mirarla, tenía que saberlo.

Mi madre tan solo cerró los ojos y apretó aún más fuerte mi mano, pero yo me deshice de ella de un manotazo.

"¡Dímelo!" grité "Tengo que saberlo, ¿dónde está papá?"

Una lágrima silenciosa descendió por la mejilla de mi madre, entonces abrió los ojos y me miró. Lo supuse en ese mismo instante.

"Bella, el accidente fue muy fuerte, él no pudo..."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mentira!" no podía aceptar aquello "¿Dónde está papá?"

La garganta me dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al gritar pero no era nada comparado con el vacío que sentía en mi pecho.

"Bella, por favor, tranquilízate..." mi madre ahora me miraba otra vez preocupada.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice, esperando que ella me dijera otra cosa, pero la vi al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas y su gesto era de profundo dolor.

No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Solo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Pero los recuerdos ahora eran demasiado nítidos. Mi padre estaba muerto y yo solo quería unirme a él.

oooooooooooooooooo

Los brazos de Edward rodeaban mi cuerpo desnudo mientras yo seguía temblando. Después de unos minutos conseguí calmarme.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, quería alejar esos recuerdos de mí.

"Entonces intentemos dormir"

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama boca arriba y abrió los brazos para que yo me acurrucara en su hombro de lado. Con el brazo que quedaba atrapado bajo mi cabeza me acarició el hombro mientras que con el otro me sujetaba de la cintura.

Su contacto y su olor hicieron que me relajara ligeramente. Necesitaba olvidarme de aquello, pero esas noches en las que las pesadillas me acosaban siempre las pasaba en blanco.

No había sido una buena idea el haberme quedado a dormir con Edward, pero ahora el mal ya estaba hecho.

"Cierra los ojos y duerme, tienes que descansar" me dijo en un susurro.

"No creo que pueda"

"Nena, no te preocupes, todo ha pasado"

No, no había pasado. Mi padre no estaba conmigo y jamás volvería a estarlo.

* * *

**Bueno al fin sabemos que es lo que le ha ocurrido a Bella, ¿qué os ha parecido? **

**Sé que había dicho que iba a actualizar hace unos días, pero me ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo y quería que quedara lo mejor posible. Además con las fiestas es difícil sacar un hueco para escribir.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo e intentaré actualizar lo más rápidamente posible. **


	18. Ex

De nuevo estoy aquí, ante todo siento mucho, muchísimo haber dejado durante tantos meses esta historia colgada. En fin a principio de año tuve algunos problemillas y aunque estoy completamente recuperada fue como si la inspiración se fuera.

Y hasta aquí las malas noticias, este fin de semana colgaré un nuevo capítulo. Espero que continuéis siguiéndome!


End file.
